


À la dérive

by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie



Series: Frères d'armes [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie/pseuds/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Première partie. Milady a disparu en même temps que son pendentif. Athos est aussi soulagé que désorienté, et Porthos essaie de l'aider. Aramis comprend vite en quoi consiste cette aide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weightless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735322) by [uena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena). 



Le poids autour de son cou a disparu.

Plus rien ne le tire désormais vers le sol; le cordon n'entame plus sa chair pour lui rappeler ce qu'il a perdu. Il se sent léger, détaché et flottant, terrifié par le vide sous ses pieds.

Il baisse les yeux vers ses bottes maculées de boue; c'est étrange comme elles semblent absolument détachées de sa personne. Il a laissé partir cette femme, et avec elle, une immense part de lui-même. Il se retrouve maintenant désoeuvré et privé d'appui; même sa bonne vieille culpabilité n'est plus là pour le soutenir.

Le poids autour de son cou a disparu.

Elle a tout emporté avec elle, même les vagues souvenirs de sa peau. Il a déjà oublié le goût qu'elle avait, la douceur de son corps, la force étonnante de ses mains. Il ne connaîtra plus jamais la sensation d'être proche d'elle, serré dans ses bras, abaissé à ses pieds.

Tant d'années à la regretter, et voilà qu'il l'a congédiée, qu'il a congédié ses souvenirs les plus doux, les plus sombres... cette part de lui qui savait faire confiance et céder au plaisir.

Il inspire profondément, sans douleur. Sa poitrine paraît creuse, comme une cage vide, débarrassée des ombres qui la remplissaient, avide de retenir quelque chose - n'importe quoi. Mais il ne reste rien.

Il se retourne automatiquement, son corps effectuant les anciens gestes familiers, malgré la terreur dans son cœur, malgré sa tête qui flotte loin au-dessus du sol, comme une étoile mourant quelque part dans les cieux.

Son corps sait comment faire pour empêcher cela - pour empêcher son monde de tourner, de partir à la dérive.

Il noiera son manque dans le vin, il s'imbibera jusqu'à devenir trop lourd pour bouger, trop confus pour faire autre chose que rester allongé, en attendant que le soleil apporte avec lui une autre peine.

Cette peine-là est gérable, au moins.

Il entend un pas lourd derrière lui, familier et amical, et un sourire étire ses lèvres, mais il ne s'arrête pas, il en est incapable. La main qui atterrit sur sa nuque le retient d'une petite pression, gentille mais ferme. "Où crois-tu aller comme ça?"

Porthos a l'air bourru, comme toujours quand il veut cacher son inquiétude. Le contact est rugueux sur sa peau nue et les doigts calleux caressent son cou, à l'endroit où bat son pouls.

Il déglutit en essayant de chasser la fièvre soudaine qui monte dans sa poitrine. "À la taverne."

Porthos se met face à lui pour lui bloquer la route, les épaules tendues et la mâchoire serrée. Athos connaît ce regard; il sait que s'il baisse les yeux sur la main libre de Porthos, il verra un poing compact et fâché.

"Tu es contrarié?" demande-t-il doucement.

La main sur sa nuque se resserre à cette question, et la chaleur dans la poitrine d'Athos se met à migrer vers le bas. Il est tellement désorienté par ce qui lui arrive qu'il entend à peine le grognement de Porthos:

"Tu y vas tout seul?"

Athos inspire profondément et hausse les épaules pour chasser tout ça - la main aussi bien que la confusion qu'elle a apporté, mais Porthos ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"Si tu veux te joindre à moi..." dit Athos. Il jette un regard à la ronde pour inclure d'Artagnan et Aramis dans son invitation, mais ils ont déjà disparu. Il doit avoir manqué leur départ.

Porthos l'examine par-dessous ses sourcils froncés, l'œil sombre et irrité. "Avons-nous quelque chose à fêter?"

Athos essaie de lui sourire. "N'est-ce pas toujours le cas?"

La gaieté fait sourire Porthos, mais sans atteindre ses yeux. Ils se tiennent seuls dans l'allée obscure, presque collés l'un à l'autre, et la main de Porthos, lourde et chaude sur sa nuque, l'empêche de filer.

"Diable, nous sommes toujours en vie. C'est une assez bonne raison, en général," dit Porthos calmement. Sa voix semble éteinte, comme si le fait d'être en vie était effectivement un prétexte suffisant pour boire, mais pas ce jour-là. Comme s'il préférait rester sobre, pour une fois."Viens, alors," dit-il en grognant, quand le silence menace de s'éterniser entre eux et de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il sourit de nouveau en entraînant Athos. "Je vais t'acheter une bouteille."

Ils se dirigent vers la taverne dans un silence complice, et le bras de Porthos ne quitte pas une seconde les épaules d'Athos; il ne s'éloigne jamais assez pour rompre le contact et le laisser partir à la dérive.

Athos choisit le coin le plus sombre de la taverne. Porthos le laisse faire, commande une bouteille de vin et se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté d'Athos. Athos sent son regard sur lui, assez lourd pour le maintenir en place sans même le toucher. "Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre toi et cette dame que tu connaissais?"

Athos se fige, avale sa salive, et le fixe avec de grands yeux qui trahissent son embarras, tandis que la panique enfle dans sa poitrine. Il est trop sobre pour cette conversation. Porthos pousse un grognement et prend pitié de lui, comme d'habitude. "Garde tes secrets."

L'arrivée de la serveuse avec deux verres et une bouteille de vin bon marché libère Athos de l'obligation de répondre. Il regarde Porthos remplir leurs verres en silence et boit dès que son verre atterrit devant lui.

Il ne sent même plus l'alcool - il ne le sent plus depuis qu'il a découvert les modestes breuvages de Paris. L'époque où il buvait pour le plaisir est depuis longtemps révolue; il aime presque la manière dont le vin brûle sa langue, comme du vinaigre. Le goût ne ment pas sur le produit : c'est un poison qui détruira lentement son corps et son esprit.

Porthos le regarde vider son premier verre et le remplit à nouveau avant de commencer à boire lui-même. Athos sait très bien ce qu'il est en train de faire: Porthos restera sobre assez longtemps pour le ramener chez lui quand il sera trop saoul pour s'en charger tout seul.

La honte qui accompagne cette pensée est puissante, mais pas assez forte pour l'empêcher de boire. Elle le pousse même à vider son verre plus vite.

Ils ne parlent pas. Ils restent assis dans leur coin, recouverts d'ombre, écoutant le remue-ménage qui les entoure, tous deux silencieux et broyant du noir. Porthos a la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et son chapeau posé sur la table devant lui. Il ne regarde pas Athos qui boit, mais contemple plutôt la salle, et Athos se surprend à étudier son profil, surtout la cicatrice sur son œil.

Il termine un autre verre, laisse le vin le réchauffer de l'intérieur et remplir son ventre de poids liquide. Il est prompt à vider la bouteille, lève le bras pour en commander une autre... et Porthos agrippe son poignet. "Non."

Athos baisse le bras, songeur. Ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se passent habituellement. Porthos a compris très tôt qu'il était préférable de pas intervenir et de le laisser boire tout son saoul. Parce que malgré son ivresse et sa faiblesse, Athos ne laissera personne l'arrêter, même si c'est un ami aussi cher que Porthos.

"Pas aujourd'hui," dit Porthos, et son regard reste fixé sur le sien, intransigeant, mais pas fâché. Il n'y a pas la moindre flamme dans son œil, pas de colère, aucune violence. "Je sais que tu as encore soif, mais je voudrais te ramener chez toi, si tu veux bien?"

Les mots sont presque chuchotés, calmes et pleins d'espoir, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, pour la première fois depuis que Porthos s'est mis à prendre soin de lui sur le champ de bataille et à le ramener chez lui après les soirs de beuverie, Athos n'a pas le cœur de lui dire non. Il ne dégage pas son poignet de l'emprise de Porthos; il hoche la tête en baissant les yeux, sans les relever quand Porthos étouffe une exclamation de surprise.

Il est trop préoccupé par son propre trouble. Il a suffit d'un mot de la part de Porthos pour l'empêcher de boire alors que d'habitude aucun mot, supplié ou lancé au visage, ne peut l'arrêter. Il se rappelle avoir déjà été ainsi, docile et soumis à autre chose que l'alcool.

Il ne veut pas se souvenir de ça. Il préfère refouler les souvenirs.

Il se laisse faire tandis que Porthos le soulève de sa chaise et le remet sur ses pieds. Il est instable, mais son état a déjà été pire. Porthos passe quand même le bras autour de sa taille pour le sortir de la taverne.

Quand l'air frais de la nuit emplit ses poumons, il se sent plus saoul qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible après une seule bouteille. Le corps de Porthos est une source continue de chaleur le long de son flanc droit, puissante et stable, et Athos s'accroche à lui inconsciemment, en enfonçant les doigts dans le cuir de sa veste pour ne pas tomber.

C'est la première fois qu'il a peur de tomber; il est généralement trop saoul pour s'en soucier ou pour sentir la douleur. Mais cette fois, il prend conscience de tout.

Il remarque la morsure glaciale de l'air, les odeurs de boue, de saleté et de parfum bon marché, les muscles de Porthos qui bougent contre lui tandis qu'il le porte dans la rue. Il est conscient de la faiblesse de son propre corps, de sa démarche chancelante et de la facilité avec laquelle Porthos le soutient.

Il a toujours su que Porthos était fort - il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir - mais il n'a jamais éprouvé cette force autrement qu'en croisant le fer avec lui, ou en recevant son aide sur le champ de bataille. Il n'a jamais eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait.

"On est presque arrivés," dit Porthos en coupant le fil de ses pensées, son haleine brûlante flottant contre son oreille.

Athos ne sait absolument pas quoi répondre alors il se tait, et tente d'ignorer le désespoir qu'il ressent, coincé dans son corps et livré à la force de Porthos.

Il y parvient presque, mais ils arrivent à son logement et Porthos doit le porter jusqu'en haut des escaliers en le tenant contre sa poitrine. Athos redécouvre alors une sensation ancienne: une ivresse qui ne vient pas du vin, mais d'une chose tout aussi dangereuse.

Il se mord la lèvre et ferme fort les yeux pour ne pas regarder Porthos. Il avait sous-estimé l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait causés; il n'imaginait pas la profondeur qu'elle avait atteint en allant chercher ses péchés pour les ramener à la surface. Elle l'a tellement perverti qu'il ressent maintenant des échos de désir auprès d'un autre homme, d'un ami proche.

"Porthos," bredouille-t-il, presque étouffé par la honte, mais Porthos, occupé à le manœuvrer pour franchir la porte, répond simplement: "Chuuut". Sa main est de nouveau sur la nuque d'Athos tandis que l'autre main enveloppe sa hanche.

C'est trop lourd, ça l'écrase, et Athos se sent si totalement hors de contrôle qu'il en a le souffle coupé.

"Nous y sommes presque," lui dit Porthos, mais Athos n'entend pas. Il reste juste assez d'alcool dans son sang pour le rendre chaud, embrouillé et émotif, exactement comme la première nuit où c'est arrivé, alors qu'il avait bu trop de vin au dîner... elle était si belle, elle avait pris sa main et l'avait mené jusqu'au lit, puis elle avait utilisé le foulard en soie qu'il lui avait ramené de Paris.

Il se mord la lèvre en tentant d'effacer le souvenir, ce qui le rend d'autant plus conscient de la présence de Porthos, de la proximité du lit, et du fait qu'il s'accroche à lui, que ses doigts agrippent son uniforme, avides de contact. "Porthos..."

"Nous y sommes," murmure Porthos d'une voix basse et grondante en déposant Athos sur le lit. C'est comme un flash de chaleur; une excitation soudaine se mêle à sa honte, et un gémissement étranglé lui échappe.

Porthos met immédiatement un genoux à terre devant lui. "Tu es malade?"

Athos secoue la tête et se mordille la lèvre un peu plus fort. Il se sent tellement brûlant, son corps tout entier picote du désir de se donner corps et âme à quelqu'un.

"Elle t'a blessé quelque part?" demande Porthos, toujours persistant quand il s'inquiète pour la santé de ses amis, en posant une main sur son avant-bras. "Montre-moi."

"Je n'ai rien," se force à dire Athos, presque frissonnant du besoin d'être touché d'une manière beaucoup plus énergique. "Je vais bien."

Porthos se contente de grogner en déboutonnant l'uniforme d'Athos, et fait glisser la veste de ses épaules. "Où ça?" demande-t-il encore.

"Elle ne - elle ne m'a pas blessé," murmure Athos, trop désespéré pour élever la voix. Porthos fronce les sourcils d'un air mécontent, passe les mains sous la chemise d'Athos pour en écarter les pans, et révèle l'estomac d'Athos sans rien trouver.

Athos essaie de l'arrêter, et tout à coup Porthos attrape ses deux poignets en les écrasant dans sa poigne de fer. "Ne. Bouge. Pas."

Athos étouffe un petit cri et laisse échapper un autre gémissement, et le front de Porthos se plisse encore davantage. Athos sent les battements de son cœur dans sa gorge. Il commence à se sentir engourdi; il n'essaie plus de se dégager et se tient tranquille en attendant que Porthos libère ses poignets.

Il reste immobile quand Porthos lui enlève sa veste d'uniforme, puis sa chemise; il se contente de frissonner dans l'air frais de sa chambre - de frissonner au contact des mains brûlantes qui errent sur sa peau à la recherche d'une blessure qui n'y est pas.

Il autorise Porthos à lever ses bras, à le retourner pour examiner son dos. Son souffle s'emballe quand Porthos touche un endroit précis, une vieille cicatrice, depuis longtemps guérie.

"Où?" l'entend-il chuchoter, et Porthos le retourne à nouveau, se remet à genoux. "Dis-moi où elle t'a blessé, Athos."

Athos soutient son regard, ivre de son propre désespoir. "Je n'ai rien, je te le jure."

Il voit un éclair de colère traverser les yeux de Porthos, déçu d'entendre un mensonge quand il veut seulement apporter son aide; et quand Porthos le couche sur son dos et se met à déboutonner son pantalon, Athos le laisse faire, parce que c'est la seule réaction qu'il connaît - la seule réaction qu'elle lui a appris.

La sensation était toujours si délicieuse.

Il ne bouge pas quand Porthos s'arrête à mi-chemin pour le débarrasser de ses bottes; il se tient immobile, ferme les yeux et attend que Porthos réalise ce qui se passe, sans avoir le courage de l'arrêter.

Peut-être que Porthos le frappera.

Il est tellement plus fort qu'elle.

Porthos est affreusement doux en débarrassant Athos de son pantalon, toujours soucieux d'une blessure qui n'existe pas. Il le fait glisser et le retire, le lance dans un coin, et puisqu'il est toujours à genoux devant Athos, il ne lui faudra qu'un moment pour remarquer...

Porthos étouffe un petit rire. "Alors c'est ça, hein?"

Athos cligne des yeux et tente de se concentrer. Porthos sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, et lui lance un clin d'œil. "Tu veux de l'aide avec ça?"

Il montre du doigt le renflement proéminent de son sous-vêtement, et Athos a l'impression que sa gorge est en train de se nouer. "Non!"

Porthos lève les deux mains en geste d'excuse et se redresse. "C'était juste une proposition. Je te laisse gérer les choses toi-même, alors."

Il commence à s'éloigner du lit, emmenant sa chaleur avec lui, et c'est comme une noyade, comme une eau glacée qui entoure Athos et l'entraîne vers le fond. Porthos doit le voir sur son visage, car il s'arrête et revient en arrière avec une expression inquiète. "Que se passe-t-il? Tu n'es pas fâché?"

Athos ne sait que dire, il n'est conscient que de l'envie de satisfaire les désirs de Porthos, il ne veut pas rester seul - pas dans cet état. Elle ne le laissait jamais seul dans ces moments-là, elle partait seulement quand ils avaient fini, et il -

"Athos," dit Porthos d'une voix étrangement douce. "Tu as changé d'avis?"

Athos lève à nouveau les yeux vers lui, regarde fixement le visage de son ami, maintenant si familier, et voit une flamme allumer son œil. "Si tu as envie de moi," murmure-t-il sans reconnaître sa propre voix, "tu peux m'avoir."

Le simple fait de dire les mots à voix haute le renvoie à son ancien désespoir, le fait se sentir vulnérable et sans défense, chaud et glacé à la fois.

Porthos incline la tête, l'air moins gratifié que perplexe, mais la chaleur dans ses yeux est éloquente. Athos voudrait pouvoir bouger, il voudrait avoir l'audace de tendre le bras pour l'attirer à lui, mais c'est une chose qu'il a toujours été incapable de faire.

Il avait besoin qu'elle vienne à lui, qu'elle prenne le contrôle et lui montre la marche à suivre, qu'elle lui dise comment se comporter, comment la toucher.

"Je peux t'avoir?" répond Porthos d'une voix douce, mais pas incrédule, et Athos se mord la lèvre en hochant la tête. S'il se laisse aller, peut-être que Porthos lui donnera ce dont il a besoin.

Pour l'instant, il est presque satisfait de le voir venir encore plus près sur le lit, rayonnant de chaleur, baissant le regard vers lui avec de la résolution dans ses yeux sombres.

Porthos est plus fort que lui, il pourrait le dominer, le maintenir immobile et le forcer à obéir, et Athos en est plus conscient que jamais; son esprit ne s'intéresse qu'à une chose: ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était allongé sous Porthos, pris au piège.

Athos prend alors conscience de ce qui lui arrive: il est sur le point de succomber une fois de plus - avec un homme cette fois - et ça n'a pas d'importance que Porthos soit un ami fidèle, parce qu'il avait aussi confiance en elle, et elle -

"Que se passe-t-il?" La voix de Porthos, gentille et inquiète, fait irruption dans son esprit embrouillé. "Tu as encore changé d'avis?"

Et alors il le touche.

C'est un contact timide, prudent et hésitant, mais la main de Porthos est brutalement chaude sur la peau froide d'Athos; il étouffe un sanglot en roulant sur le côté, et presse son visage contre la hanche de Porthos, comme un chien mendiant une caresse.

Porthos ne bouge pas, il ne s'enfuit pas horrifié. Il reste là où il est et se contente de lui caresser la tête - et le traite comme le chien qu'Athos croit être devenu.

Cela ne suffit pas, même si la dégradation correspond exactement à ce qu'Athos pense mériter, et il gémit, sans oser supplier franchement; il a tellement essayé de se défaire de cette habitude. Il pleure presque de soulagement quand la main de Porthos devient plus ferme, agrippe ses cheveux et le fait rouler sur son dos.

Sa respiration est déjà plus lourde, il goutte déjà, le sexe lourd entre ses cuisses, et il les écarte automatiquement, comme elle le lui demandait toujours. Porthos l'observe une seconde, puis s'allonge à côté de lui et se rapproche, chaud et affectueux. "Je prends ça pour une invitation, d'accord?"

Athos approuve d'un signe de tête en se disant qu'il va craquer s'il ouvre la bouche.

"Bien," murmure Porthos en délaçant lentement les sous-vêtements d'Athos. Il introduit la main à l'intérieur une fois qu'ils sont ouverts, et le prend en main.

Le souffle d'Athos reste coincé dans sa gorge et il gémit, ferme les yeux et se frotte contre la main de Porthos. Ça fait si longtemps qu'il n'a plus été touché, qu'il n'a plus ressenti ce désir capiteux.

C'est étourdissant, la main de Porthos trop brûlante et trop rêche, et il adore ça, il écarte encore plus les jambes, lascif et débauché. La prise de Porthos sur lui est ferme et sûre, et sa main bouge lentement de haut en bas, en passant sur le sommet pour étaler le précome.

Athos essaie de rester tranquille, sans bouger, mais sans succès; il donne des coups de reins sous les caresses de Porthos, impuissant face au besoin de son corps. Quand il tourne les yeux vers le visage de Porthos, celui-ci sourit d'un air absent et satisfait, et Athos sent une bouffée d'allégresse - elle ne souriait ainsi que quand il avait été particulièrement bon avec elle.

Quand Porthos surprend son regard, son sourire s'élargit simplement, joyeux et chaleureux, et Athos avance la tête en espérant follement la récompense ultime.

Porthos n'hésite même pas une seconde, il l'embrasse immédiatement, ouvert et affectueux comme toujours. Non seulement Athos n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut en faire, mais il est tellement dépassé par les évènements qu'un gémissement lui échappe; il sent la chaleur envahir ses entrailles et atteindre ses membres avant de lui monter à la tête.

Porthos lui donne trop d'un seul coup, offre les récompenses trop librement, sans rien demander pour lui-même, et même si Athos a peur de ce qui arrivera s'il se laisse aller trop tôt, il n'en peux plus.

Il se répand, jouit en jets brûlants sur son ventre et sur sa poitrine, tandis que Porthos continue à l'embrasser. Porthos soupire d'aise, absolument ravi, et continue à le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vidé.

Quand il retire sa main, Athos pousse un gémissement. Il a l'habitude d'être laissé seul quand c'est fini, mais il espère quand même qu'il ne le sera pas, et -

"Chuuut," souffle Porthos en déposant un baiser sur son front. "Je cherche juste quelque chose pour te nettoyer."

Athos cligne des yeux en le regardant, puis baisse les yeux sur les traces de son orgasme, trempe la main dans le liquide qui refroidit - la porte à ses lèvres, et la nettoie avec sa langue. L'acte n'a rien de nouveau pour lui, et tant que Porthos ne s'en va pas il est presque prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

"Ce n'est... pas tout à fait ce que j'avais à l'esprit," marmonne Porthos, mais il n'a pas l'air fâché, alors Athos reprend son occupation jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé et soit lavé entièrement; il ose alors seulement lever les yeux vers Porthos.

Le regard qu'il rencontre lui est inconnu, songeur mais bienveillant, et quand il se mord la lèvre, confus, Porthos se penche pour lui donner un autre baiser. "J'aurais dû m'y attendre," murmure-t-il. "Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort."

Il caresse la poitrine et le ventre d'Athos, et Athos se relaxe en soupirant. Porthos ne le laissera pas. Il a été bon.

Mais alors Porthos se retourne et se lève, et Athos a l'impression que la Terre s'ouvre sous lui. Il se redresse, et il ne sait pas quoi dire - comment demander ce dont il a besoin.

Elle lui a beaucoup appris, mais elle ne lui a jamais appris ça.

"Je vais rester ce soir, si ça ne te dérange pas," dit Porthos de sa voix grondante, et alors seulement Athos réalise qu'il est en train de se déshabiller, retirant son uniforme, délaçant sa chemise. Il réalise aussi que Porthos est dur dans ses sous-vêtements, et dès qu'il est assez près du lit il l'attrape par les hanches, le tire à lui et pose son front sur son sternum, inspirant profondément.

Porthos rit, surpris mais content, et enfonce les doigts dans les cheveux d'Athos. "Laisse-moi m'allonger?"

Athos hoche la tête et recule vers le fond pour lui faire de la place. Le lit est étroit, mais Porthos parvient à s'y glisser, prend Athos dans ses bras et ramène la couverture sur eux, Athos serré contre sa poitrine. "Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais froid," le sermonne-t-il en frottant la peau froide d'Athos entre ses mains.

"Et... et toi?" demande Athos en référence à la chaleur persistante pressée sur son entrejambe, et Porthos dépose un autre baiser sur le front d'Athos en riant, pendant qu'Athos se demande où il a bien pu trouver le courage de parler et de poser la question. Être traité de cette manière lui donne l'impression de flotter dans des eaux tièdes, d'être aimé et protégé, et il lève la tête en espérant recevoir un vrai baiser. Il l'obtient, gémit quand Porthos l'embrasse profondément et minutieusement.

"Je peux dormir comme ça s'il le faut," chuchote Porthos contre ses lèvres. "Ou est-ce que ça t'ennuie?"

"Non," répond Athos. "Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais... tu n'es pas obligé de dormir ainsi. Je pourrais -" Il s'arrête. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Il est censé attendre les ordres, faire ce qu'on lui dit.

"Tu proposes de me faire une fellation?" la voix rauque de Porthos interrompt ses pensées agitées, et Athos s'immobilise.

"Je ne l'ai jamais fait," admet-il, et Porthos étouffe encore un petit rire, frotte ses mains le long de son dos pour le réchauffer.

"Tu veux apprendre? Ou tu peux juste utiliser ta main - pour moi c'est pareil."

Apprendre.

Est-ce qu'il veut apprendre.

C'est toujours de cette manière qu'elle introduisait de nouvelles idées dans leur lit; c'était la seule question qu'elle posait jamais. Et une fois qu'il avait dit oui - car il disait toujours oui - elle lui apprenait. Il n'a envisagé de lui dire non qu'une seule fois: le jour où elle a ramené la cravache. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a toujours dit oui.

"Je veux apprendre," s'entend-il répondre, et une part de lui est terrifiée d'emprunter cette voie à nouveau. L'autre part de lui ne ressent que du soulagement à la perspective d'être enfin pris en main et contrôlé.

"Tu en as envie, hein?" Porthos rit et lui pince les fesses, et Athos gémit et hoche la tête.

"Oui. S'il te plait... apprends-moi, s'il te plait."

Quand Athos rouvre les yeux, Porthos est en train de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés et attentifs. Athos cligne des yeux, et la bouche de Porthos s'étire en un sourire, bienveillant et désarmé. "Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort..."

Il sort une main de sous la couverture pour toucher la joue d'Athos, laisser son pouce suivre les contours de sa mâchoire. "Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus appris quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un - tu es sûr de vouloir apprendre avec moi?"

"Oui," répète Athos, car il est peut-être effrayé, mais il confierait sa vie à Porthos. "Je suis sûr."

"Bien." Porthos sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, sincèrement, et le gratifie d'un autre baiser. "Tu restes en-dessous de la couverture, d'accord? Assieds-toi seulement au bord du lit."

Il lâche alors Athos, sort de sous la couverture et se lève, et Athos bouge immédiatement avec lui, tend ses mains, refuse de perdre le contact.

Porthos lui sourit et les prend dans les siennes pour les placer sur ses hanches. "Si j'avais su que tu aimerais ça, on aurait perdu moins de temps."

Il ramène la couverture sur les épaules d'Athos avant de délacer ses sous-vêtements, et son sourire s'élargit. "Mais comme ça nous avons plus de câlins - c'est toujours agréable."

Athos s'agrippe à lui, presse les doigts sur ses hanches, la peau chaude sous ses mains. Il n'a pas l'habitude de toucher un homme, il n'y a même jamais pensé, même en étant conscient de ce qui se passe entre la plupart des soldats au camp. Après l'avoir perdue, il a décidé de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à ce genre de chose - ce contact physique, primitif et apaisant. Il ne le mérite pas.

Il ne mérite certainement pas Porthos qui lui sourit maintenant si gentiment, tend les mains pour prendre son visage et le caresse comme un amant. "Tu es prêt?"

Il ne l'est pas, il ne le sera jamais, mais il en a tellement besoin qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Alors il acquiesce, baisse les paupières et se lèche les lèvres en concentrant son regard sur l'entrejambe de Porthos.

C'est étrange quand Porthos laisse ses sous-vêtements glisser sur le sol pour révéler son érection. Athos ne se détourne pas de cette vue et ne ressent aucune sorte de révulsion. A la place, il ressent une soudaine pointe de désir au plus profond de ses entrailles, brut et entier, et il se penche en avant, la bouche entrouverte.

"Attention à tes dents," est tout ce que Porthos lui dit en se prenant en main et en se tenant immobile pour qu'Athos le prenne dans sa bouche. Comme si c'était normal. Comme si Athos qui se dégrade de cette manière ne méritait pas plus de commentaires.

Peut-être que c'est normal.

Il a fait bien pire que ça, certainement. Il a fait bien pire et a adoré chaque seconde.

"Prends seulement le bout en bouche - prends le temps de t'y habituer," murmure Porthos au-dessus de lui, la voix rauque de désir maîtrisé, et Athos est tellement soulagé de recevoir un ordre clair qu'il obéit immédiatement.

Il entend Porthos étouffer un juron, qui est presque assourdi par la sensation nouvelle de chaleur dans sa bouche, lourde sur sa langue, par le goût et l'odeur de Porthos emplissant ses narines. C'est irrésistible et effrayant et absolument parfait, et Athos ferme les yeux en respirant à fond.

"Sers-toi de ta langue." Il entend la voix de Porthos qui lui parvient d'un point loin au-dessus de lui. Il obéit de nouveau, suce et lèche et s'accroche aux hanches de Porthos à deux mains, redoutant encore d'être abandonné par Porthos s'il ne donne pas satisfaction.

Mais alors il sent une main dans ses cheveux, douce et apaisante, il s'abandonne à la caresse et se laisse tomber, cède au plaisir d'être utilisé.

Porthos lui donne quelques minutes pour s'habituer à sa présence dans sa bouche, pour avoir le temps de le goûter et de l'explorer avec sa langue; ensuite il agrippe ses cheveux un peu plus fort. "Peux-tu ouvrir un peu plus pour moi?"

Ce n'est pas un ordre véritable, mais Athos se démène pour obéir tout de même, essaie de relaxer sa mâchoire et laisse Porthos s'introduire un peu plus loin, l'utiliser plus rudement.

Mais il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant, il n'a jamais été utilisé de cette manière, même s'il connaît déjà presque toutes les autres formes de déviance sexuelle; et il s'étouffe, sent le choc des larmes qui menacent de déborder sur ses joues.

Porthos essaie immédiatement de se retirer, et Athos le tient plus fort, si effrayé à l'idée d'échouer qu'il préfère s'étouffer plutôt que d'arrêter. Il force ses paupières à se fermer et tente d'ignorer les points lumineux qui dansent devant ses yeux, essaie de respirer et de faire ce qu'on lui dit.

"Hé," il entend la voix de Porthos, étonnement douce, sans la moindre trace de colère. "Détends-toi, tu t'en sors très bien." Les yeux d'Athos s'ouvrent d'étonnement et il cligne des yeux vers le visage souriant de Porthos. "Tu le fais très bien - ta bouche est délicieuse."

Il passe la main sur la joue d'Athos, caresse sa mâchoire avec son pouce. "Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est te détendre un peu. Sers-toi de tes mains. Tu ne pourras pas me prendre entièrement dans ta bouche. Utilise ton imagination. Tu es doué pour ça."

Être félicité sans avoir rien fait pour le mériter lui donne l'impression d'être détraqué, déséquilibré et chancelant, et il lève les yeux vers Porthos, incapable de former une pensée claire.

"Viens là, je vais t'aider," dit Porthos après quelques secondes de silence terrible en effleurant du doigt les cheveux de Athos. "Ouvre."

C'est un ordre clair, alors Athos obéit à contrecœur, et Porthos se retire, emporte sa chaleur, son goût et son odeur avec lui. Athos les regrette, il regrette le contact même s'il ne devrait pas, et il n'arrive pas à retenir un petit cri de détresse.

"Chuuut, tout va bien," souffle Porthos en prenant la main droite d'Athos dans la sienne pour la retirer de sa hanche et la déposer sur son sexe dur à la place. Athos sent le poids dans sa main, le pouls brûlant entre ses doigts, et il se penche encore automatiquement, la bouche déjà entrouverte.

"Je voudrais que tu lèches de bas en haut," dit Porthos d'une voix rauque et plus grave qu'avant. "Tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

Athos acquiesce et s'exécute immédiatement, frissonnant d'une excitation soudaine à l'idée d'être utile. C'est un cercle vicieux, depuis toujours. L'excitation mène à la honte, et la honte à une excitation encore plus aiguë, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit si désorienté, si avide d'être humilié qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, absolument n'importe quoi.

Il lèche une bande humide le long du sexe de Porthos, encore et encore, et bouge la main de haut en bas sur toute la longueur de son érection en tentant d'ignorer le fait qu'il est presque lui-même redevenu dur.

"C'est très bien," dit Porthos au-dessus de lui, et Athos le sent trembler entre ses doigts. "Maintenant lèche seulement le sommet, laisse ta langue faire des cercles..."

Athos gémit et obéit, enfin capable de laisser son esprit partir à la dérive maintenant qu'il est sûr de ce qu'il fait, et referme les yeux.

"Oui," murmure Porthos, et Athos réalise à quel point il se retient également, sans même essayer de pousser plus loin dans sa bouche. "Oui, voilà. Tu fais ça si bien."

Le soupir qui résulte de ces mots flatteurs est étouffé par le sexe de Porthos dans sa bouche; Athos essaie automatiquement de le prendre plus loin, et parvient enfin à relaxer sa mâchoire.

"Voilà," grogne Porthos. "Regarde-toi, la bouche ouverte pour moi."

Athos gémit une fois de plus, savoure l'éloge, et fait ce que Porthos lui a appris - il utilise sa main et sa langue, lèche et suce, et n'essaie même pas de lutter contre son propre désir. C'est si bon, tout à coup, de sucer un pénis; et il sait qu'il l'aimera encore plus quand il aura acquis assez d'expérience pour que Porthos puisse l'utiliser convenablement, être plus rude et baiser sa bouche comme il l'entend.

La manière dont son corps réagit à l'idée est tout simplement honteuse. La chaleur s'enroule dans son ventre et se déploie jusque dans son entre-jambe, le fait grogner et avaler plus loin le sexe dans sa bouche.

Il sent la main de Porthos caresser ses cheveux, d'une manière douce et affectueuse qui lui rappelle ses débuts, quand il lui faisait si facilement confiance parce que ses mains étaient douces et son corps réceptif.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Les mains de Porthos sont différentes des siennes; plus fermes, plus puissantes, mais jamais blessantes - affirmées mais jamais brutales. Il ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il s'y prend bien, sa voix est rauque d'excitation; il continue de pétrir son cuir chevelu, et Athos succombe sans difficulté, heureux de faire plaisir et de rendre service.

Il n'essaie plus d'être silencieux: il oublie d'avoir honte des réactions de son corps. Il gémit sans retenue, une main autour de la queue de Porthos et l'autre sur sa hanche en bougeant la tête régulièrement d'avant en arrière, la salive coulant sur son menton.

Il se sent brûler de la tête aux pieds.

Et puis la main de Porthos agrippe sa chevelure un peu plus fort, ce qui rend la sensation encore meilleure; et il pousse une petite plainte quand Porthos le pousse vers l'arrière en le forçant à reculer. Il ne veut pas arrêter.

Il ouvre les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Porthos jouir, et il est émerveillé, il n'avait pas imaginé l'effet que cette vision aurait sur lui - Porthos se répandant partout sur sa main, recouvrant sa peau sombre, la rougeur de son visage et de sa poitrine, et il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, oh mon dieu il sourit, épanoui, l'air si comblé que le sexe d'Athos réagit, lui donne envie de tout avaler.

Il gémit encore, désespérément en manque d'affection, et Porthos le laisse le pousser sur le dos, il laisse Athos le nettoyer avec sa langue tout en murmurant des compliments, en caressant ses cheveux - offrant enfin une récompense méritée, une récompense qu'il a le droit d'accepter.

"Tu vas bien?" demande-t-il après un moment, quand Athos n'arrête pas de lécher et de frotter son nez contre lui. Athos inspire profondément et lève les yeux vers lui, et Porthos sourit, s'accroupit pour l'embrasser. "Tu as aimé, pas vrai?"

Athos sourit contre ses lèvres, ancré par la présence de Porthos, en sécurité entre ses mains. Porthos étouffe un petit rire devant le silence d'Athos, et lui offre un autre baiser. "Allonge-toi pour moi, si tu veux bien."

Athos bouge instantanément pour obéir, et la couverture glisse de ses épaules. Porthos s'arrête alors en plein mouvement et la rattrape des deux mains. "On dirait que tu t'es vraiment amusé, Athos."

Il regarde fixement l'entre-jambe d'Athos et le renflement évident entre ses jambes, à moitié couvert par ses sous-vêtements. Son regard est si chaud, comme s'il touchait au lieu de regarder, et Athos lèche ses lèvres en baissant la tête, honteux. "Oui."

"Tu n'as aucune raison de me le cacher, d'accord?" Porthos pose la main sous son menton et relève doucement sa tête. Son expression est honnête, avec un sourire flottant dans les profondeurs de ses yeux noirs. "Inutile de te priver de plaisir." Il sourit. "Ou de me priver du plaisir de te remercier."

Sur ces mots il se laisse tomber à genoux et se penche sur Athos, libère son sexe du tissu qui le cache et le prend dans sa bouche. Cela se passe tellement vite que pour une seconde ou deux Athos est pétrifié, cloué sur place, incapable de respirer.

Mais alors le plaisir l'envahit, et il se replie vers l'avant en fermant les yeux. La bouche de Porthos est brûlante, comme le reste de son corps, mais il reste doux, prudent et tendre, utilisant sa langue et ses mains sur Athos comme s'il était quelque chose de fragile.

Athos ne sait pas s'il a le droit de le toucher, mais il tend la main gauche malgré lui pour toucher les cheveux de Porthos.

C'est fini avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive; la chaleur mouillée autour de sa queue est trop intense après toutes ces années sans plaisir charnel. Il se laisse aller une seconde fois, son souffle s'échappant de lui par à-coups en même temps que son orgasme, et des lumières vives filent devant ses yeux.

Il a l'impression de flotter un instant. Quand il revient à lui, il constate que Porthos l'a allongé sur le lit. Celui-ci est en train de tirer la couverture sur eux. "Tu avais vraiment besoin de ça, mh?" Porthos se couche à côté de lui, passe un bras sur sa poitrine et l'attire contre lui. "Viens là."

Athos se rapproche volontiers, accueille avec gratitude la chaleur de Porthos et enfouit sa tête dans son cou en inspirant profondément. Porthos embrasse sa tempe et lui caresse le cou. "Tu es un grand amateur de câlins, on dirait. C'est une agréable surprise."

Athos a l'impression de flotter - mais cette fois avec un point d'ancrage solide sur la Terre; Porthos est la personne la plus sûre qu'il puisse trouver. Il se laisse dériver, la chaleur et le plaisir le berçant toujours comme une marée, et tombe endormi ainsi, dans les bras de Porthos, serré sur sa poitrine, au chaud et en sureté.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Son réveil ressemble à une chute dans une neige chaude, étrange et magnifique. Il ne ressent pas la moindre douleur, pas même la migraine lancinante qui rôde habituellement dans les parages pour engourdir sa conscience. Il ne sent qu'un élancement léger dans la tempe gauche.

Il a chaud. Il est dans un endroit confortable. Il -

Il est au lit avec quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un est dans son lit.

Athos est si peu habitué à se réveiller sobre qu'il lui faut aussi longtemps pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé que s'il avait été saoul. Il garde d'abord les yeux fermés en essayant de reprendre ses esprits, de se concentrer sur le matelas familier, inconfortable comme toujours, et sur la couverture rêche qui le recouvre - qui recouvre sa nudité.

Il est _nu_. Nu et pressé contre un autre homme, pressé contre Porthos, et il s'en rappelle maintenant, même s'il aurait préféré oublier.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il le fait très lentement, avec prudence, effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il se retrouve en train de contempler le visage endormi de Porthos, à quelques centimètres seulement du sien, tandis que les souvenirs continuent d'affluer vers la surface, un par un, remontant le fil de ses pensées comme des feuilles mortes suivant le courant.

Il ne peut pas avoir le moindre doute sur ce qui s'est passé, il se connaît trop bien pour douter de ses propres souvenirs. Son corps est encore trop satisfait, son esprit trop apaisé. C'est comme s'il avait été drogué, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas du tout... Ce qui l'a assommé n'était pas une drogue, ni même de l'alcool.

C'était la faiblesse de son propre esprit, la déchéance perverse de son corps. Il est resté si longtemps sans elle qu'il a cru être enfin guéri; il s'est cru libre de la corruption qu'elle avait introduit dans sa vie.

Il a pourtant pu l'embrasser tout en restant fort; il s'est débarrassé d'elle et du contrôle qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il n'a jamais imaginé que cela puisse se reproduire avec quelqu'un d'autre - qu'il en aurait encore envie.

Mais, oh seigneur, comme il en a envie.

Même maintenant, sobre et honteux, il en a envie. Envie que Porthos baise sa bouche, le plaque sous lui et l'utilise, le dégrade comme bon lui semble... juste pour que Porthos le serre contre lui quand il aura fini, comme la nuit dernière, juste pour qu'il puisse lui dire qu'il a été bon, qu'il lui a fait du bien.

C'était toujours ce qu'il désirait le plus, et elle le lui donnait à de rares occasions - de plus en plus rarement au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait. Quand elle le lui donnait, il s'y accrochait le plus longtemps possible, toujours reconnaissant quand il était récompensé plus tôt que prévu.

Athos ferme les yeux en serrant les paupières pour chasser les souvenirs qui se mêlent au présent, mais il ne peut pas oublier l'expression de Porthos, son apparence quand il est endormi, détendu et paisible, aussi doux qu'hier soir.

Athos ne savait pas que les choses pouvaient se dérouler comme ça.

Il a vu tellement d'expressions de Porthos depuis qu'ils sont devenus amis, il l'a vu en colère et furieux, souriant et hilare... Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait capable d'une telle... patience. De montrer tant de retenue et de générosité quand il lui suffit d'utiliser son incroyable force pour obtenir ce qu'il désire.

Athos inspire profondément en essayant d'oublier ce que cela faisait quand Porthos le touchait; comme il était chaud, et attentionné; la sensation de ses mains sur sa peau nue, sur ses cheveux - les mains calleuses et rêches mais jamais cruelles.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être ainsi. Il y avait de la bonté en elle, il en est sûr. La femme dont il est tombé amoureux était différente de celle qui partageait son lit, et il ne saura jamais s'il en a été la cause. Peut-être, s'il avait été différent - s'il avait été plus fort, plus difficile à manipuler, avec un caractère et une force morale plus marqués...

Il s'est rapproché de Porthos sans s'en rendre compte, il a pressé son corps contre le sien et il s'accroche à lui, tout aussi avide de contact que la nuit passée.

Il ne se lassera jamais de la chaleur de Porthos, de la force de ses mains et de cette brutalité latente toujours proche de la surface, mais si rarement hors de contrôle. Pas une seule fois elle n'a été dirigée contre _lui_.

La respiration de Porthos s'interrompt un instant, et Athos sait qu'il l'a réveillé. Il retient son propre souffle, inquiet de ce que Porthos pensera de lui maintenant que le soleil est levé et qu'il va le voir à la lumière d'un jour nouveau.

Porthos pousse un grondement.

Et puis ses bras se referment autour d'Athos pour l'attirer contre lui, contre la chaleur de son corps, avec prudence mais en l'écrasant tout de même un peu.

L'esprit d'Athos commence immédiatement à dériver agréablement, son corps se détend, il oublie la peur et la honte, et il finit par céder. C'est si bon d'être serré ainsi.

"B'jour," marmonne Porthos encore à moitié endormi en frottant sa joue contre celle d'Athos, affectueux même en étant à moitié inconscient. "Tu as bien dormi?"

Athos doit s'éclaircir la gorge avant de pouvoir répondre. "Oui."

Porthos ouvre un œil en entendant cela - l'œil avec la cicatrice. "Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi?"

Sans savoir comment, Athos trouve assez de force pour hausser un sourcil et demander d'une voix détendue: "Et pourquoi serais-je fâché?"

Porthos lui sourit et lui tapote les fesses pour le taquiner sous la couverture. "Bien. J'étais inquiet."

Athos cache sa confusion derrière un visage neutre; il ne comprend pas pourquoi Porthos aurait peur qu'il soit fâché après ce qui s'est passé la veille. Il se mord la lèvre en essayant d'ignorer les picotements qui courent le long de son corps suite à la caresse de Porthos sur ses fesses, et il tressaille légèrement quand Porthos parle à nouveau. "Tu veux te lever ou tu préfères rester au lit un peu plus longtemps?"

La question le plonge encore plus dans la perplexité. Il essaie de se rappeler comment il fonctionnait avant - avant que Porthos le prenne en main, prenne le contrôle et lui apprenne. Il devrait pouvoir répondre à une simple question.

Mais les bras de Porthos sont toujours autour de son torse, et il ne se sent pas comme avant - il se sent entouré, protégé et _dépendant_ , et il est incapable de prendre une décision. "Que préfères-tu?"

Porthos penche la tête avec la même expression que la nuit dernière. Athos a peur qu'il voie ce qu'il est réellement. Et alors? Et si Porthos comprenait sa véritable nature? Voudrait-il encore être son ami, pourrait-il encore être son compagnon, et voudrait-il encore suivre les ordres d'un homme plus apte à être son chien?

"Je te garde au lit encore un peu, alors." La voix de Porthos interrompt son angoisse. "Nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos, et le capitaine nous a dit de ne pas venir aujourd'hui." Il ouvre prudemment un œil pour regarder Athos. "Ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Non," dit Athos, perdu, mais tout à fait honnête. "Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

Sa réponse fait sourire Porthos, et Athos ne comprend pas comment il peut être ainsi - toujours égal à lui-même, comme si la nuit passée n'avait rien changé, alors qu'elle a absolument tout changé.

"Viens là," dit Athos d'une voix ronronnante en tirant Athos à moitié sur lui et en caressant doucement sa nuque. "Rendors-toi. Tu as l'air mort d'épuisement."

Son pouce frotte la peau d'Athos, sa large main posée sur son cou, et les paupières d'Athos se ferment. Il pousse un soupir qui ressemble dangereusement à un gémissement, se mord la lèvre et sent rougir ses joues.

"Mh." Il entend Porthos glousser, et la prise autour de son cou se raffermit un peu. "J'aime vraiment cette eau qui dort."

Athos n'ose pas lui demander ce qu'il entend par là, et après un moment il se rendort, la joue posée sur la poitrine de Porthos, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Athos se réveille une seconde fois quand Porthos s'étire sous lui, sentant les muscles remuer sous sa tête, et il ouvre rapidement les yeux, prêt à s'éloigner au cas où il voudrait se lever.

Elle n'a jamais aimé qu'il soit trop collant.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais le soleil qui se déverse par la fenêtre crasseuse est une indication. On est plus proche de midi que du crépuscule, et Porthos désire en effet se lever, mais il ne repousse pas Athos comme il pourrait facilement le faire. A la place il glisse ses bras autour de lui, se retourne jusqu'à ce qu'Athos soit couché sur le matelas, et lui lance un clin d'œil quand il surprend son regard. "Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je meurs de faim."

Il se lève, visiblement à l'aise avec sa nudité, et arpente l'appartement spartiate d'Athos pour effectuer une toilette rapide avant de s'habiller.

Athos l'observe depuis le lit, incapable de détourner les yeux. C'est comme si son regard était captif, comme s'il était forcé de contempler les muscles de son dos en mouvement pendant qu'il enfile ses sous-vêtements et qu'il passe sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Il est captivé. Athos ne comprend pas comment il a pu tomber aussi bas en une seule nuit, alors qu'il lui a fallu des semaines pour admettre à quel point il avait aimé ce qu'elle lui avait fait - comment peut-il regarder Porthos maintenant et avoir envie de lui après tout ce qui s'est passé?

Une fois qu'il est décent, Porthos se retourne pour hausser un sourcil interrogateur, et Athos s'assied en tirant la couverture sur ses jambes. Porthos rit - ses yeux sombres attendris et amusés. "Lève-toi Athos, j'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Je ne pars pas sans toi, il faut que tu avales quelque chose."

Athos penche la tête sur le côté tandis que son monde se remet en place - ou au moins cette part de lui qui sait former des phrases et agir en être humain normal. "Tu fais encore la mère-poule, Porthos?"

Le sourire de Porthos est contagieux. "Je suis plutôt un coq, non?"

Athos sent le coin de sa bouche tressauter, et ensuite Porthos avance vers lui, se penche et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ça ressemble à l'idée qu'Athos se fait d'un coup de foudre. Une étincelle de chaleur se propage à travers son corps tout entier. "Allez, sors tes fesses de ce lit. Je meurs de faim."

Il s'étire en faisant mine de s'éloigner à nouveau, et Athos tend machinalement la main pour attraper son poignet. "Porthos."

Porthos s'arrête immédiatement, baisse les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur, les deux sourcils levés. Athos préférerait recevoir dix coup de fouets sur le dos plutôt que de faire ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, mais il faut absolument qu'il mette un terme à tout ça . "Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit," dit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Porthos avant de fixer le sol. "Je serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais -" Il s'interrompt pour inspirer profondément. "Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise."

Parce qu'il ne peut pas entraîner Porthos avec lui, il ne veut pas se rendre coupable d'avoir terni son ami, juste parce que Porthos s'est montré gentil envers lui.

"D'accooord," répond Porthos en étirant le mot indéfiniment. Il semble un tout petit peu déçu, mais sa voix, sans trahir aucune colère, reste amicale et chaleureuse. "Dois-je comprendre que tu ne viens pas déjeuner avec moi?"

Athos sent ses poumons se verrouiller, renfermant tout l'air à l'intérieur, et regarde Porthos avec un étonnement qu'il est totalement incapable de cacher. Porthos soutient son regard un instant, et puis sa bouche se tord en une grimace complexe, moitié embarras moitié affection réticente. "Quoi? Tu dois manger - tu peux tout aussi bien le faire avec moi."

Athos le regarde fixement pendant ce qui semble une éternité, réalisant un peu tard qu'il tient toujours le poignet de Porthos - et le lâche comme s'il était brûlant.

L'expression de Porthos change immédiatement. Il semble triste, tout à coup, et se tourne vers la porte pour reprendre son chapeau et les reste de son uniforme. "Je te laisse tranquille, alors."

"Non!" Athos ne voulais pas crier, ni se lever d'un bond et agripper sa chemise, tremblant et contenant à peine sa peur. "Non," dit-il plus doucement, à peine audible. "Je vais venir. Laisse-moi juste m'habiller."

Porthos se retourne, lentement et prudemment, et Athos n'ose pas le regarder en face, mais garde les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où le tissu de sa chemise s'ouvre sur sa peau brune.

"Peut-être," dit Porthos, "que je devrais d'abord clarifier une chose." Sa voix est rude, tout en étant plus douce que jamais. "Je suis toujours ton ami, d'accord? Peu importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Et j'espère... j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi."

Athos lève alors les yeux vers lui, muet d'étonnement, et quand il se penche en avant, Porthos le rejoint à mi-chemin. Le baiser est doux et léger, presque timide, et quand ils se séparent, Athos s'éclaircit la gorge en essayant de respirer à travers la douleur de sa poitrine. "Ça ne doit quand même pas se reproduire."

"Comme tu voudras, mon ami," murmure Porthos. "Mais ne crois pas que tu arriveras un jour à te débarrasser de moi."

Athos inspire encore une fois par à-coups et secoue la tête. "Je ne me permettrais pas."

"Bien." Porthos passe une main dans ses cheveux, et Athos ne peut pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à la caresse. "Maintenant enfile un pantalon. Nous sortons pour le déjeuner."

Athos résiste pendant une semaine. Il reconstruit ses remparts, cette fois sur une fondation plus solide, pierre à pierre. Il croise le fer avec d'Artagnan, se chamaille avec Aramis, partage ses repas avec Porthos et le regarde tricher aux cartes.

Pendant une semaine entière, il parvient à prétendre que rien n'a changé, qu'il ne pense pas aux mains de Porthos chaque nuit en allant se coucher, ivre et malheureux, qu'il ne se réveille pas dur et essoufflé, avec dans la tête des images qui le font rougir et l'empêchent presque de regarder Porthos dans les yeux.

Presque.

Parce que Porthos est son ami et qu'il ne peut pas le perdre; alors il se force; il repousse l'envie irrésistible qui le pousse à se rapprocher de lui, tout comme l'envie qui l'incite à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il fait en sorte que ça marche, il remplit la cage vide de son thorax de souvenirs de camaraderie et de fraternité, et repousse les images furtives de cette nuit-là.

Porthos lui facilite les choses, s'abstient de le tenter et de le taquiner. Il est en fait tellement fidèle à ce qu'il a toujours été qu'Athos pourrait presque se leurrer sur ce qui s'est passé, s'il était lui-même capable de l'oublier et de s'en remettre.

Mais il est trop faible, trop habitué à laisser tomber, et Porthos, chaque jour à ses côtés, est impossible à ignorer.

Bien qu'il passe énormément de temps en compagnie de Porthos, il ne se permet plus de boire en sa présence, de peur de perdre le contrôle sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il ne boit plus que quand il est seul, pour éviter qu'Aramis et d'Artagnan le surprennent en train de murmurer le nom de Porthos après quelques bouteilles de vin.

Il se surprend à toucher son cou de plus en plus souvent, à regretter son pendentif, ou quelque chose qui le maintiendrait en place et le lesterait pour l'empêcher partir à la dérive.

Et il se souvient à quel point les mains de Porthos le calmaient, comme il se sentait bien quand il touchait son cou, les doigts rudes et forts sur son pouls.

De temps à autre il s'arrête en plein milieu d'une rue de Paris, jette un regard à la ronde et se prend à rêver. Il voit parfois la blancheur d'un sourire, la silhouette d'une large carrure, des boucles sombres sous la bordure d'un chapeau, et ses entrailles se tordent, et la fièvre revient. Il regarde maintenant les hommes sans arrêt, déconcentré par leur démarche et par leur manière de parler... mais seulement quand ils lui rappellent Porthos. Alors son esprit commence à dériver et son corps le trahit.

Quand la fin de la semaine arrive, il y est presque habitué. Il peut de nouveau marcher la tête haute, et prétendre qu'il ne remarque pas les regards que Porthos lui lance parfois, l'œil sombre et intense. Mais Porthos ne dit jamais rien. Il n'essaie jamais de le toucher d'une manière plus qu'amicale, ne laisse jamais ses mains s'attarder. Il est plus gentilhomme qu'aucun membre de la noblesse ne l'a jamais été. Athos le respecte pour cela - il l'admire, vraiment. Ils ont grandi si différemment, et ils n'auraient pas dû être amis, ils ne le seraient jamais devenus s'ils avaient prêté la moindre attention aux règles de la société. Mais l'éducation privilégiée d'Athos et les richesses de sa famille ne l'ont pas mis à l'abri de la peine et du péché, et l'enfance misérable de Porthos ne l'a pas empêché de devenir un homme digne de tous les bienfaits de ce monde.

Les règles de la société ne s'appliquent pas à eux. Ils sont tous les deux des marginaux dans leurs milieux d'origine, et les mousquetaires sont le seul foyer qu'ils possèdent.

Il s'accroche à cette idée durant ces sept jours de bataille contre lui-même.

Sept jours à combattre ses démons avec tout ce qu'il a, et il suffit de quelques gouttes de sang pour qu'Athos se souvienne de ses instincts les plus basiques. On aurait pu croire qu'il serait devenu plus résistant, après avoir vu ses frères saigner et côtoyer la mort aussi souvent.

Ce n'est qu'une rixe avec les gardes du cardinal; rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Il n'est même pas surpris quand l'un d'eux sort un couteau et se met à foncer sur lui. Ce qui le surprend c'est Porthos qui le pousse à l'abri. Pendant quelques secondes il est furieux que Porthos se soit permis d'intervenir - comme si Athos ne pouvait pas maîtriser un garde du cardinal - mais alors il remarque un autre homme qui allait le poignarder dans le dos. Celui-là même qui essaie à la place de planter son couteau dans la poitrine de Porthos.

Le cuir de son uniforme détourne la plus grande partie du coup, et la lame effleure à peine la peau de Porthos, mais Athos a quand même l'impression de se noyer, comme si l'air autour de lui se figeait. Pendant quelques instants il est assourdi - il n'entend plus que le bouillonnement de son propre sang.

Le monde recommence enfin à tourner quand Porthos pousse le couteau sur le côté et frappe si fort son adversaire au visage qu'il s'écroule sur le sol comme un sac de farine - mais tout repart trop vite, les couleurs se brouillent avant de s'évanouir complètement.

Athos ne peut rien faire d'autre que se reposer sur son entraînement, laisser son corps accomplir les mouvements du combat contre le reste des gardes, tandis que son esprit se focalise sur la lame glacée. Sa respiration ralentit en même temps que la sensation de vertige. Tout à coup, il est affreusement conscient de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui: Aramis qui demande à Porthos si sa blessure est très profonde, s'il a besoin de points de suture, Porthos qui éclate de rire en assommant un autre garde, d'Artagnan qui lui demande s'il peut le recoudre cette fois - pour se faire la main. Il sent le soleil sur son visage, le manque de vent dans l'allée froide et humide, l'odeur de poussière et de sueur.

Et alors les gardes sont défaits, grognant sur le sol ou s'éloignant en rampant, et Athos se redresse, essuie son épée et regarde Porthos, un sourcil levé. "Tu vas laisser ce débutant t'approcher avec une aiguille?"

Porthos hausse ses larges épaules en grimaçant. Aussi superficielle que soit l'entaille, elle est toujours douloureuse. Pendant un instant, le rouge de son sang est tout ce qu'Athos est capable de voir, et l'odeur de cuivre est trop âcre dans l'air. Puis Porthos sourit. "Il aura besoin d'apprendre un jour. Mais pas sur moi."

Athos essaie de baisser les yeux, mais il se ressaisit et tente d'ignorer le fait qu'il soit incapable de détourner le regard de Porthos même en faisant un effort, et il s'approche de lui. "Laisse-moi voir."

Porthos ne l'arrête pas quand il se met à déboutonner son uniforme. Il reste pour une fois tranquille, et Athos découvre un sourire en levant les yeux vers lui.

"Tu n'es pas si docile d'habitude," remarque-t-il.

Porthos hausse de nouveau les épaules, grimace encore, et Athos le réprimande. "Arrête de faire ça."

Il est conscient de la présence de d'Artagnan et d'Aramis derrière lui, regardant tous les deux par-dessus son épaule, tous les deux modérément inquiets pour la blessure de Porthos.

"Il a besoin d'une nouvelle chemise," dit Aramis. "Dieu merci."

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses," l'informe Porthos. "Je n'aimerai jamais ces choses à fanfreluches que tu portes."

Aramis feint d'être offensé par ce coup porté à son goût vestimentaire et d'Artagnan regrette tout haut que Porthos n'ait pas besoin de points de sutures. La blessure est fine et peu profonde, déjà en train de guérir, et elle ne laissera qu'une mince cicatrice sur la poitrine de Porthos. Mais elle est assez proche du cœur, et Athos se surprend à l'observer, réalisant que Porthos l'a reçue en le défendant.

Ce n'est pas tellement qu'il aurait pu mourir - c'est le cas presque chaque jour. C'est plutôt qu'il ne semble même pas réaliser ce qu'il vient de faire; il sourit et plaisante avec Aramis et d'Artagnan, plein de joie de vivre - pas parce que la vie est une chose fragile et qu'il la risque chaque jour, mais à cause de la vie elle-même. Il la savourerait tout autant s'il était à la campagne, entouré de moutons et de choses tout aussi inoffensives.

Il a protégé Athos instinctivement, et maintenant que c'est fait et qu'il est blessé, il n'en parle pas, il ne cherche pas à être remercié.

"Il faudrait nettoyer la blessure," s'entend dire Athos. "Pour qu'elle cicatrise correctement."

Porthos jette de nouveau un œil à sa poitrine. "Si tu le dis."

"Je le dis," dit Athos de sa voix traînante en reboutonnant l'uniforme pour protéger la coupure.

"Nous allons nous occuper des, euh, des ordures qui jonchent encore le sol," dit Aramis en poussant doucement du pied un garde inconscient. "Toi tu t'occupes de notre héros amoché."

"Je ne suis pas amoché," l'informe Porthos, et Athos le prend par le bras et le retourne, ce qui l'oblige à se tordre le cou pour parler à Aramis: "Aucun de ces furets ne m'a vraiment touché, je te signale!"

"Ces furets?" demande Athos en le forçant à avancer, et Porthos sourit.

"Ils ressemblent un peu à des rats, et ils empestent."

Athos n'a rien à redire. L'affirmation de Porthos est tout à fait correcte. Ils marchent en silence un moment, la main d'Athos sur le biceps de Porthos, et c'est agréable d'être à nouveau si proche de lui, retenu au sol.

Les gens les laissent facilement passer, comme ils le font toujours quand l'alternative est de se faire renverser par Porthos. Athos a toujours aimé marcher à ses côtés.

"Où allons-nous?" demande enfin Porthos.

"Chez Aramis," répond Athos. "C'est le seul d'entre nous qui garde un stock complet de baumes et de bandages - je suis sûr qu'il l'a soutiré aux nonnes."

Porthos glousse en le regardant du coin de l'œil. "Tu prévois de défoncer sa porte?"

"S'il a pensé à la fermer à clef pour une fois, alors oui," confirme Athos, les yeux fixés droit devant, malgré l'effet apaisant des yeux de Porthos sur lui.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour atteindre le logement d'Aramis, et Athos lance un regard éloquent à Porthos en découvrant la porte non verrouillée. Porthos sourit doucement. "Il a d'autres qualités pour le recommander."

"De toute évidence," soupire Athos en poussant gentiment Porthos dans la chambre d'Aramis. Il y entre lui-même, ferme la porte et marche vers la petite commode dans laquelle Aramis garde ses provisions. "Retire ton uniforme, s'il te plait."

Porthos hausse ses deux sourcils, mais obtempère. Il retire d'abord son chapeau et le dépose sur le lit avant de commencer à se débarrasser de son uniforme, en poussant un grognement de douleur.

Athos se tourne immédiatement vers lui pour apporter son aide, chasse les mains de Porthos et déboutonne son uniforme une nouvelle fois.

Il prend conscience de ce qu'il fait seulement quand ses doigts rencontrent de la peau nue, quand l'uniforme a disparu et qu'il lève la chemise de Porthos, révélant son ventre puis sa poitrine.

Il se fige, incapable de bouger tandis que ses phalanges effleurent la peau de Porthos. Celui-ci lève la main pour la refermer autour de son poignet et Athos revient à lui en se dégageant. Porthos le laisse faire sans dire un mot, et se contente d'enlever sa chemise comme Athos le lui a demandé.

Le silence s'étire entre eux et Athos inspire profondément, laissant sa respiration se calmer. Il se redresse et va chercher ce dont il a besoin pour nettoyer la blessure de Porthos avant de revenir vers lui, bien qu'il redoute ce qui pourrait se produire.

Porthos le regarde, toujours silencieux, le visage impassible. Il se raidit quand Athos touche sa blessure, mais ne recule pas comme il le ferait normalement - il se tient tranquille.

Il ne bouge pas du tout pendant qu'Athos lave la blessure, et quand Athos lève les yeux vers lui, ses yeux sont fermés, confiants, son visage presque paisible. La pièce est silencieuse, la rumeur parisienne au dehors semble très lointaine, et Athos entend leurs respirations, régulières et constantes, synchronisées.

"Tu as terminé?" demande Porthos en ouvrant un œil quand Athos cesse de bouger. Les doigts d'Athos sont toujours sur sa poitrine, la gaze suspendue entre eux, et ses lèvres s'étirent en un petit sourire. "Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, Athos."

Athos continue à respirer, continue à fixer l'endroit où ses doigts touchent presque la blessure; il sent le cœur de Porthos battre sous sa main.

"Y a-t-il un problème?" demande Porthos en attrapant à nouveau le poignet d'Athos et en retirant doucement sa main de son torse. "Tu es affreusement silencieux, même selon tes propres critères."

"Je vais très bien," affirme Athos d'une voix calme et dénuée d'émotion. "Tu es blessé."

"J'avais remarqué," murmure Porthos, toujours agrippé au bras d'Athos, caressant du pouce la partie tendre du poignet. "Tout va bien, mon ami?"

Athos secoue la tête automatiquement et ses yeux s'élargissent quand il s'en rend compte et il regarde Porthos en retenant sa respiration. Porthos soutient son regard, désorienté et inquiet, les sourcils froncés. "Tu vas me laisser t'aider?"

Athos cligne des yeux, et sent une étrange sérénité se répandre jusque dans ses os. Il relève le menton, ferme le yeux - et l'embrasse. La bande de gaze tombe sur le sol, inaperçue.

Porthos pousse un petit cri de surprise, mais rend le baiser, enthousiaste et doux. Son bras se lève pour envelopper le dos d'Athos, l'attirer et le poser contre son corps, et Athos le laisse faire.

Il ouvre la bouche, incapable d'ignorer le fait qu'il en a envie, qu'il veut être embrassé - qu'il veut être embrassé par Porthos. Mais Porthos n'accepte pas l'invitation. Au lieu de cela il rompt le baiser, inspire profondément et pose son front sur celui d'Athos. "Tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'avis."

Athos ferme les yeux. "Pardon."

"Non, ça va. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu as les idées claires. Voir un ami saigner peut avoir un drôle d'effet sur certaines personnes."

La bouche d'Athos esquisse un sourire en coin. "Mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure."

"C'est vrai," admet Porthos, et Athos discerne un sourire dans sa voix. "Tu veux que je continue?"

Athos acquiesce, lentement et prudemment, et se lèche les lèvres. "Oui, s'il te plait."

Porthos l'embrasse immédiatement. Il n'est plus aussi prudent cette fois; il lèche l'intérieur de la bouche d'Athos et le serre si fort contre sa poitrine qu'Athos sent la chaleur percer à travers le tissu de sa chemise. C'est parfait. Il lève les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Porthos et l'enlacer, en essayant d'ignorer à quel point les baisers de Porthos sont différents de ceux qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle était toujours si aguicheuse - séduisante et engageante dans le moindre de ses gestes - et il adorait cela chez elle, il adorait son charme effronté, sa manière de prendre ce qu'elle voulait sans jamais avoir peur. C'était ce qui l'avait d'abord attiré chez elle: la manière dont elle soutenait son regard, ouverte et sûre d'elle, en lui lançant des sourires calculés pour faire bouillir son sang. Aucune femme ne lui arrivait à la cheville.

Porthos a des qualités séduisantes qui lui sont propres, mais sans aucun calcul, sans le faire exprès - simplement parce qu'il _est_ séduisant, parce qu'Athos le désire. Il ne l'allume pas. Il ne nargue pas Athos comme elle le faisait. Les mains qui caressent le dos d'Athos sont sûres et fermes, tendres. Il ne mord pas, même par jeu, ne tire pas ses cheveux, ni ne presse sa jambe entre celles d'Athos.

Et pourtant, les jambes d'Athos faiblissent, et plus le baiser s'allonge, plus il se sent ivre. Il se presse contre Porthos, il veut être embrassé avec plus de force, plus d'intensité, et que Porthos le serre aussi fort que possible en lui laissant des marques.

Il a besoin de nouvelles cicatrices, des cicatrices qu'il retrouvera à tâtons et dont il aura honte pour de nouvelles raisons.

Alors la main droite de Porthos vient se poser sur sa nuque, les doigts écartés, et il serre. La pression va et vient, c'est fini en un éclair, mais les genoux d'Athos manquent de lâcher, et il gémit en poussant ses hanches en avant par réflexe.

Porthos répond par un grognement qui résonne à travers son corps tout entier - et alors Porthos s'arrête, interrompt le baiser encore une fois. "Désolé," dit-il d'une voix haletante, l'air tout aussi défait qu'Athos. "Je ne voulais pas te faire mal."

"Recommence," murmure Athos, à peine capable de contenir son impatience. "S'il te plait."

Pendant une seconde ou deux rien ne se passe. Porthos est immobile contre lui, et Athos retient son souffle, hypnotisé. Ensuite Porthos se jette sur lui, suce sa langue et l'attire jusque dans sa bouche, et il écrase sa nuque, possessif et impitoyable.

On dirait une marée fondant sur lui pour l'emporter dans les profondeurs; une ligne directe entre la prise puissante sur sa nuque et son sexe, et il gémit encore, ouvre grand la bouche pour Porthos, et l'embrasse plus profondément.

Porthos frotte son pouce d'avant en arrière sur le creux derrière son oreille, et plus ça continue, plus il s'affaiblit. Il se met à frissonner, bouge les hanches encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, Porthos s'écarte de lui en criant de douleur.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant qu'Athos ne comprenne ce qui s'est passé. Dès qu'il a compris, il pose les mains sur les épaules de Porthos pour le maintenir à une distance respectable afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

"Ce n'est rien," dit Porthos d'un ton rassurant. "J'avais juste oublié que c'était là." Les yeux d'Athos se détachent de la blessure et se posent sur les siens, et Porthos lui lance un clin d'œil. "Le baiser m'a déconcentré."

Athos se lèche automatiquement les lèvres, et le regard de Porthos s'égare plus bas, devient plus chaud et excité. Athos essaie de l'ignorer et de se concentrer sur la coupure de sa poitrine.

"Athos." La main de Porthos se trouve toujours sur son cou, lourde et chaude, et la vision d'Athos se brouille un instant quand il bouge les doigts pour les enfoncer dans ses cheveux. "Laisse le bandage ou refais-le, mais s'il te plait, continue à m'embrasser."

Les lèvres d'Athos s'étirent en un sourire, malgré ses efforts. "Je ne devrais pas."

"Et pourquoi cela?" Porthos se rapproche, le domine de toute sa hauteur, soudainement sérieux. "Tu t'es amusé, non?"

"...Oui," confesse Athos, parce qu'il ne peut pas mentir à Porthos. "Mais ce n'est quand même pas bien."

Porthos lève son sourcil gauche. "Et que faisons-nous de mal, exactement?"

Athos s'écarte alors de lui, de ses mains, préférant mettre de la distance entre eux pour pouvoir réfléchir clairement. Parce qu'il a besoin de faire comprendre à Porthos qu'il est souillé, qu'il salira Porthos à son tour s'il cède à son égoïsme. De tout ce qu'Athos pourrait dire à ce propos, la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est : "tu ne me connais pas."

"Bien sûr que si," rétorque immédiatement Porthos, plein de conviction. "Ce n'est pas parce que je ne connais pas chaque petit détail de ton passé que je ne sais pas qui tu es en ce moment."

Ces mots sonnent vrais, et laissent Athos indécis et incapable de prononcer un mot, et lorsqu'il regarde vers l'autre bout de la pièce, Porthos lui offre un sourire timide. "Et j'aime beaucoup embrasser celui que tu es."

Athos ne comprend pas comment il peut être comme ça. Comment il peut simplement dire ces choses et les penser vraiment, comment il peut être aussi direct à propos de ce qu'il veut. Athos lui-même n'a jamais été ainsi, elle n'a jamais pu le changer; elle ne lui a jamais fait comprendre qu'il avait le droit de céder à ses désirs.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi juste refaire ton pansement."

Le sourire de Porthos se change en froncement de sourcils, et la lumière s'éteint dans ses yeux. Athos est peiné de le voir, il se sent coupable d'en être la cause. Il s'avance pour ramasser les bandes de gaze tombées sur le sol. Il nettoie de nouveau la blessure de Porthos et la panse en essayant de ne plus laisser ses mains s'attarder, ni toucher plus longtemps que nécessaire.

"Athos," murmure Porthos quand il s'éloigne pour ranger la gaze. "Je ne te comprends pas." Il suit Athos et se tient derrière lui quand il se redresse après avoir refermé la commode. "Tu commences à m'inquiéter."

"Il n'y a aucune raison d'être inquiet," répond Athos d'une voix froide et calme, mais sans se retourner de peur que ses yeux ne le trahissent. "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet, je te le promets."

Porthos pousse un grognement, et Athos le sent, il sent l'haleine chaude sur la peau de son cou. "Arrêtes de faire des promesses comme celle-là, parce que je ne les crois pas, tu sais? Je ne suis pas _stupide_."

Il y a de la colère dans sa voix, et de la déception, mais la main qu'il pose sur l'épaule d'Athos pour l'inciter à se retourner est néanmoins très douce. "Il n'y a aucune honte à aimer ce que tu aimes."

"Si," dit Athos immédiatement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sur ce sujet au moins, elle partageait son opinion. Elle lui avait dit, vers la fin, qu'il aurait dû avoir honte - honte de s'être mis si facilement à genoux et d'y être resté, honte de ses désirs tordus. Et il avait eu honte. La honte l'avait toujours poursuivi, sans qu'il puisse jamais s'en défaire.

Certaines de ses pensées doivent se voir sur son visage, même si Athos a l'habitude de les cacher. L'inquiétude qui déforme le visage de Porthos est éloquente, et la flamme dans ses yeux menace de déborder en les brûlant tous les deux. Et pourtant, Athos est surpris par ce qu'il dit ensuite: "Tu insinues que je devrais avoir honte de moi?"

Athos le regarde fixement. "Non. Bien sûr que non."

Il ne comprend même pas comment Porthos pourrait croire une telle chose. Comment pourrait-il accuser Athos de le mépriser d'une quelconque manière, alors que Porthos est l'une des rares personnes vraiment bonnes qu'Athos connaît - quelqu'un qu'il est heureux et fier d'appeler son ami.

Porthos émet un grondement. "Seulement toi, alors, c'est ça? Pourquoi? A cause de tes nobles origines? Parce que de la part d'un rat d'égout comme moi, personne ne s'attend à autre chose?"

La déception dans sa voix donne presque la nausée à Athos. "Porthos, non - ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!"

L'expression de Porthos se radoucit, mais la tempête ne disparaît pas de son œil, elle ne fait que se calmer momentanément; il est encore dangereux de prendre le large, et Athos risque de se perdre dans une mer sur laquelle il n'aurait jamais dû s'aventurer. "Alors que veux-tu dire? Soit c'est une chose honteuse, soit ça ne l'est pas! Tu ne peux pas nous juger tous les deux selon des règles différentes!"

Il est difficile de respirer, étant donné les circonstances - et il est difficile de trouver une pensée claire à laquelle se raccrocher pour rejoindre la rive. Athos se sent perdu - perdu dans un océan d'impulsions contradictoires, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder Porthos et prier pour que sa raison de ne pas l'abandonner trop vite.

"Nous ne faisons de mal à personne," murmure Porthos devant le silence d'Athos. "J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de la chose la plus importante. Tu penses que j'ai tord?"

Athos observe son visage, cherche les traces de son sourire habituel dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, et quand il ne trouve rien, quand la tristesse persiste, il se sent si coupable qu'il finit pas avancer pour poser les deux mains sur les épaules de Porthos. "Tu n'as pas tord, Porthos. Je suis désolé."

Porthos grommèle, mais reste où il est, près d'Athos. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans ta tête, bon sang! Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis chaque fois que le vent tourne - ça va me rendre fou!"

Il est très rare que Porthos s'exprime avec autant de prudence, et la flamme de son œil n'est pas de la colère, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'Athos ne comprend pas, et dont il ne sait que faire.

Mais avant qu'Athos ait le temps d'essayer de répondre on entend un grattement à la porte, qui s'ouvre sur Aramis, la clé dans une main, l'expression songeuse. "J'ai encore oublié de verrouiller la porte, il me semble." Son regard passe du visage de Porthos à celui d'Athos. "Je vous ai interrompus? Notre héros amoché est certainement recousu à l'heure qu'il est?"

Porthos soupire comme il le fait dans les rares occasions où Aramis a usé sa patience. L'attention d'Aramis s'éveille instantanément. "Es-tu plus mal en point que nous le pensions, mon ami?"

Porthos lui sourit alors, furtivement et pas d'une manière aussi contagieuse que d'habitude, mais il sourit. "Non, ce n'est qu'une égratignure."

Aramis entre prudemment dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui. "Alors puis-je savoir pourquoi tu parades à moitié nu dans ma chambre? Ce n'est pas que le spectacle me dérange, mais ne devrais-tu pas acheter une nouvelle chemise?"

Il s'avance vers Porthos pour inspecter le travail d'Athos et promène ses doigts sur la bande de gaze recouvrant la blessure. "Notre chef s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour toi, il me semble - la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça pour moi, il a failli m'étrangler avec les bandages."

"Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de parler," dit Athos d'un ton sec. "Et de critiquer mon travail."

Il est étrange de voir Aramis si proche de Porthos, même s'il les a vus ensemble très souvent, et Athos se demande, soudainement, s'ils ont l'habitude d'être plus intimes quand ils sont à l'abri des regards. Étrangement, l'idée ne lui plait pas du tout. Il se racle la gorge. "Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, messieurs."

"Ah non," s'exclame Porthos en attrapant sa chemise en lambeaux. "Tu vas venir avec moi, rendre une petite visite à Constance."

Athos regarde Aramis cligner des yeux d'étonnement devant le ton grognon de Porthos, et à l'ordre qu'il vient de lui lancer, et il se redresse en relevant le menton. "Vraiment?"

"Oui," répond Porthos en lui jetant un regard si lourd d'émotions contradictoires qu'Athos se dégonfle légèrement. Porthos a toutes les raisons d'être fâché. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir autant d'incertitude et de regrets sous cette colère. "J'ai besoin de ton expertise d'aristocrate pour choisir ma nouvelle chemise."

Les derniers mots sont accompagnés d'un sourire carnassier et Athos, comprenant qu'il l'a cherché, acquiesce d'un air absent. Porthos mérite une explication. "Très bien."

Il surprend le regard d'Aramis et lui lance un sourire sardonique. "Il t'a déjà dit que tes goût vestimentaires ne lui convenaient pas, n'est-ce pas?"

L'expression d'Aramis se radoucit vite à ces mots, et il sourit à Porthos. "Oh, fais comme tu voudras, espèce de brute épaisse."

Porthos remue les sourcils dans sa direction. "Mais tu aimes mes manières de brute épaisse."

"De tout mon cœur," confirme Aramis d'un ton badin.

Athos s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous sommes prêts?"

Porthos hoche la tête et enfile sa chemise déchiquetée, puis son uniforme avec l'aide d'Aramis. Athos les regarde, l'œil fixé sur les doigts d'Aramis qui manipulent le cuir robuste, et quand il lève les yeux il rencontre le regard de Porthos, sombre et déterminé.

Athos connaît bien ce regard. Il semblerait qu'il ait des ennuis.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ils quittent le logement d'Aramis et pénètrent dans les rues de Paris. Athos se fraye un passage dans la foule en essayant d'ignorer la chaleur persistante de Porthos à ses côtés, le nœud qui prend forme dans son ventre.

Il sait qu'ils devront bientôt avoir une conversation, qu'il faudra au moins offrir un semblant d'explication à propos de cette chose qui est très claire dans son cœur mais qui reste difficile à rendre avec des mots.

Étrangement, cet exercice d'anticipation n'est pas tout à fait désagréable. Ça lui rappelle le moment juste avant que la cravache ne frappe: l'attente de la douleur et puis, le moment venu, le soulagement.

Porthos l'arrache à ses souvenirs en saisissant son bras et en corrigeant sa trajectoire, ce qui l'empêche de trébucher sur un chat de gouttière. Mais il ne retire pas sa main, qui reste fermement en place.

"Je peux marcher tout seul dans la rue," lui rappelle Athos d'une voix calme et basse. Il entend Porthos grommeler mais ne vérifie pas si le son est accompagné d'un sourire ou d'un froncement de sourcils.

"Je sais," répond Porthos tout aussi calmement. "Mais rien ne t'y oblige."

Ils arrivent chez les Bonacieux avant qu'Athos n'ait le temps de trouver une réponse.

Ils retrouvent Constance dans la cuisine, occupée à laver le sol. Elle les entend et se retourne, mais la lueur d'espoir s'éteint dans ses yeux dès qu'elle les reconnaît. Athos n'est pas très sûr de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et d'Artagnan, mais vu qu'elle vit toujours sous le toit de son mari, ça n'avait sûrement rien de plaisant.

D'Artagnan s'est montré plus calme que d'habitude ces dernières semaines, avec des moments de silence maussade assez fréquents, et Athos s'inquiète pour lui; il sait à quel point d'Artagnan se laisse dominer par son cœur - il en sera probablement toujours ainsi, si Athos en croit sa propre expérience.

Porthos, qui a aussi remarqué son visage inquiet, l'accueille avec un sourire amical et s'avance vers elle en tendant la main. "Madame."

Elle se redresse en acceptant son geste, et le récompense d'un sourire tremblant qui prend vie l'espace d'une seconde quand Porthos prend sa main dans la sienne. "Monsieur."

Athos lui sourit machinalement et répond à sa révérence d'un hochement de tête.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" demande-t-elle poliment (elle est souvent polie quand d'Artagnan et Aramis sont absents), et Porthos lui montre le trou ensanglanté de sa chemise.

Elle soupire. "Que s'est-il passé?"

"Des gardes du cardinal," explique Athos tranquillement. "Mais la rencontre a été brève. Porthos est le seul à avoir été touché."

Elle paraît soulagée. Athos se surprend à sourire de nouveau, mais se retient sagement de préciser que d'Artagnan est sain et sauf.

"Je nettoie la chemise et je la raccommode pour toi?" demande-t-elle à Porthos en examinant d'un air désolé sa chemise devenue méconnaissable à force d'avoir été recousue. "Ou vas-tu enfin en acheter une nouvelle?"

"Je suis sur le point de te céder une part de mon salaire durement gagné," l'informe Porthos avec un sourire enjoué. "Tu vas enfin arriver à tes fins."

Constance laisse échapper un véritable sourire, tourne les talons et quitte la pièce d'un pas léger - et leur ordonne impatiemment de les suivre quand ils ne bougent pas de leur propre initiative. Elle les conduit dans une pièce à l'arrière de la maison qui sert probablement de cabine d'essayage pour les dames et les laisse là.

"On aurait dû amener Aramis," dit Porthos d'un air pensif dès que Constance n'est plus à portée de voix. "Le frapper lui aurait fait le plus grand bien."

Athos acquiesce sans même essayer de cacher son sourire appréciateur.

Porthos lui rend son sourire avec un clin d'œil, et Athos sent une chaleur soudaine monter dans ses entrailles et colorer son cou. La rougeur ne part pas, même quand Porthos se ressaisit en fronçant les sourcils. "Elle va bien, tu crois? On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose?"

"Je ne sais même pas ce que nous pourrions faire," répond Athos d'une voix songeuse. "On ne peut tout de même pas obliger Constance à quitter son mari."

Porthos acquiesce en grommelant, visiblement mécontent de ne pas pouvoir forcer les gens à être heureux avec ceux qu'ils aiment.

Constance met fin à leur conversation en revenant vers eux les bras chargés de chemises blanches immaculées. Elle les dépose sur une table près de la fenêtre et fait signe à Porthos d'approcher. "Je les ai fabriquées moi-même," explique-t-elle. "Le tissu est robuste et les coutures sont doubles - elles ne te lâcheront pas, sauf si tu les maltraites comme seul un mousquetaire peut le faire."

Porthos acquiesce, les yeux légèrement agrandis, avec une telle déférence pour elle et pour sa connaissance supérieure de l'habillement qu'Athos souhaite tout à coup être ailleurs. Il est difficile de regarder ces deux-là interagir quand on essaie de rester détaché émotionnellement.

Mais le détachement émotionnel devient hors de question quand Porthos se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Constance pour toucher l'étoffe du bout des doigts, et quand elle lui demande de cette manière délicieusement ouverte s'il s'est lavé les mains récemment.

"Je les lave toujours après avoir touché le sang de quelqu'un d'autre," répond Porthos avec honnêteté, et elle lui donne une petite tape sur le bras.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait?"

Ses yeux s'agrandissent encore davantage. "Elles se ressemblent toutes, pour être honnête."

Athos inspire profondément et avance d'un pas. "Montre-moi."

Porthos bouge immédiatement pour lui faire de la place, et Constance lui jette un regard soupçonneux. "Tu n'interviens jamais dans leur habillement, d'habitude."

"Oui eh bien..." Athos se penche sur la table en examinant les chemises d'un œil expert, "...il me l'a demandé."

"Et tu fais toujours ce qu'il te dit de faire?" demande Constance, l'air incrédule. "Ou c'est seulement quand il s'est fait déchiqueter?"

Porthos se racle la gorge. "La plupart du temps non. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial."

Athos ignore leurs chamailleries et choisit une chemise, bien coupée et dénuée de ces fanfreluches qu'Aramis affectionne tant. Les coutures sont belles et précises, et les manches sont plutôt modestes, mais l'avant est profondément échancré avec des trous pour laisser passer un lacet. "Celle-ci. Elle te donnera l'air d'un pirate. Tu adores ça."

Il entend Constance faire un bruit amusé près de lui, et quand il la regarde elle sourit et lui lance un clin d'œil avec son dédain habituel pour la politesse. "Tu le connais plutôt bien, on dirait."

Porthos sourit sans se vexer d'être traité de pirate. "C'est ce que je lui dis toujours." Il s'approche, inspecte la chemise et acquiesce. "Ça fera très bien l'affaire."

Constance semble satisfaite, ses problèmes de cœur momentanément oubliés devant cette transaction fructueuse, et pince les lèvres. "Si tu l'enfiles tout de suite, je peux faire les arrangements nécessaires, s'il y en a. Je pense qu'on n'aura pas besoin de la reprendre aux épaules, cela dit - c'est rarement nécessaire avec toi. Mais si tu me laisses ta vieille chemise, je peux te faire un prix sur la nouvelle."

Porthos acquiesce en souriant et se met immédiatement à retirer son uniforme. Constance récupère les chemises restantes et quitte la pièce d'une manière qui suggère qu'elle n'a rien contre un petit aperçu, mais qu'elle doit garder une attitude professionnelle pour des raisons de décence.

Athos ne pourrait pas supprimer le petit sourire qui étire ses lèvres même si sa vie en dépendait.

"Tu veux aller prendre un verre quand ce sera fini?" lui demande Porthos en se débattant avec sa chemise. Athos ouvre la bouche pour donner une réponse affirmative quand brusquement, il se souvient.

Il s'arrête une seconde, désorienté, et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Certainement."

Porthos le regarde, sa chemise à la main. "Pas la peine d'être aussi inquiet, je promets d'être sage."

"Ce n'est pas ton comportement qui m'inquiète," répond Athos, et puis Constance est de retour, déplorant la tenue de Porthos.

"Enfile-la, idiot, je ne peux pas voir comment elle te va si tu la gardes en main!"

Porthos semble distrait tandis que Constance le tourne dans un sens et dans l'autre, lace le devant de sa chemise et boutonne ses manchettes. Il fixe Athos du regard, un petit pli entre les sourcils.

Constance est satisfaite de la chemise et de la manière dont elle tombe sur les épaules de Porthos, mais Athos a envie de se gifler pour avoir encore parlé trop vite.

Un Porthos inquiet n'est pas facile à gérer, son désir d'aider supplantant presque tous ses instincts - et il n'est jamais plus têtu que lorsqu'il est convaincu qu'on lui cache des choses - surtout des choses qu'on ferait bien de partager.

Athos le regarde payer sa nouvelle chemise et revêtir son uniforme, et ils disent au revoir à Constance, Porthos s'inclinant bas sur sa main, comme si elle était reine au lieu d'être couturière.

"Appelles-nous si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit," l'entend murmurer Athos, et son air de confusion initial fait place à une reconnaissance étonnée.

"D'accord," promet-elle d'une voix un peu étouffée, en donnant sa main à Athos qui embrasse ses doigts délicatement.

"Prends soin de toi."

"D'accord," dit-elle à nouveau, et il sent son regard dans son dos tandis qu'il s'éloigne dans la rue aux côtés de Porthos.

Ils tournent le coin de la rue et Porthos se racle la gorge. "Où veux-tu aller?"

La crainte s'installe dans l'estomac d'Athos, qui inspire profondément. "Il est encore tôt pour un verre, tu ne trouves pas?"

Porthos émet un grondement et sa main se retrouve sur le cou d'Athos, dirigeant efficacement ses mouvements et le poussant de côté dans une allée sombre, loin du bruit de la rue principale. Ils s'arrêtent, et les pensées d'Athos marquent elles aussi une halte; toute son attention est concentrée sur le poids chaud qui le maintient en place. Il ne remarque même plus l'odeur infecte qui émane du caniveau.

"On peut parler ici si tu préfères," dit Porthos, se plaçant face à lui et se penchant en avant. "J'avais juste pensé que tu préférerais boire avant."

Athos se lèche les lèvres inconsciemment, frissonnant presque quand il voit le regard de Porthos tomber sur sa bouche. "Pas cette fois."

"Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas?" demande Porthos en revenant au problème beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Athos. "Je veux dire... Je comprendrais si tu n'aimais pas ça, ou si tu aimais ça sans vouloir le refaire avec moi... mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, je me trompe?"

"... Non," confirme Athos d'une voix sourde et trop froide. "Ce n'est pas ça du tout."

Porthos le regarde en ayant l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et fronce les sourcils quand rien ne vient. "Tu veux que je devine?"

Athos lui renvoie son regard en ayant l'impression que les maisons autour d'eux se rapprochent et se penchent pour les écouter. Il baisse les yeux au sol, fixant ses bottes crottées au lieu de regarder Porthos.

"Très bien," ronchonne Porthos. "Tu n'es pas la première personne de sang noble à réaliser que ses goûts sont un peu différents de ce que la _société_ juge acceptable. Mais je croyais que toi tu dépasserais ça plus vite que n'importe qui d'autre."

Athos relève les yeux en entendant cela et croise un regard orageux qui est presque - mais presque - désapprobateur. Il y a juste assez de compassion triste dans les yeux de Porthos pour qu'Athos se sente plus défensif que fâché, et pour lui permettre d'oublier ce qui les entoure et dire la vérité à Porthos.

"J'ai déjà laissé mes passions me diriger," lâche-t-il, la voix basse et tranchante. "Ça m'a détruit, ça a détruit la femme que j'aimais, et ça a tué mon frère. Tout ça parce que j'étais faible, parce que je croyais que ce que je faisais n'aurait pas de conséquences, que c'était sans danger." Il baisse à nouveaux les yeux sur la rue sale. "Je ne prendrai pas le risque de détruire quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais."

Au lieu de courber sous les mots, Porthos se fait plus grand, redresse les épaules et serre les dents. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit avant. Tu disais que tu avais honte de ce que tu aimais, que ton comportement était inquiétant. Et même si c'est tragique, je ne vois pas le lien entre le fait d'aimer les hommes et la mort de ton frère."

Athos ferme les yeux, réalisant qu'il va devoir en dire beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait prévu. "Ce n'est pas..." commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter et d'inspirer pour se donner du courage. "Ce n'est pas seulement le fait d'apprécier la compagnie d'un autre homme. Tu... tu as remarqué ma réaction... comment je me suis comporté quand... comment j'ai été affecté quand tu..." Il s'interrompt encore, désespéré et incapable de le dire à voix haute, et puis Porthos agrippe son cou plus fort, laisse ses doigts creuser la peau.

"Tu veux dire ceci?" demande-t-il d'une voix aussi rude que sa main.

Athos acquiesce machinalement en sentant la honte se mêler au plaisir, comme d'habitude.

"Tu as honte d'aimer être marqué et contrôlé, d'aimer recevoir des ordres?" La voix de Porthos est basse et déterminée, ses lèvres touchant presque l'oreille d'Athos, et Athos frissonne en acquiesçant de nouveau. Il ne peut pas ouvrir les yeux, il se sent plus fort dans l'obscurité où il ne voit plus ce qui lui fait peur.

La chaleur de Porthos est une présence stable près de lui, immobile et implacable. "C'est ce qui s'est passé entre toi et cette femme? C'est elle qui t'as fait comprendre que tu aimes être dominé?"

De nouveau, Athos hoche la tête, presque hypnotisé par le grondement bas de la voix de Porthos, et penche vers lui sans combattre l'attirance qui les rapproche. La main gauche de Porthos vient se poser sur sa hanche pour le tenir en place. "C'est pour ça que tu la détestes tellement?"

"Elle m'a rendu faible," chuchote Athos. "Elle a fait en sorte que j'apprécie cela, et j'ai cru que c'était acceptable parce que je l'aimais... parce qu'elle m'aimait..." Athos devient inaudible, et Porthos se met à lui frotter le cou avec son pouce, soudainement si doux qu'une vague de désir lui parcourt le dos.

"Dis-moi..." murmure Porthos d'une voix douce et suppliante. "Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait."

Athos sent le souffle de Porthos errer sur sa joue, les bouffées d'air chaud agitant ses cheveux, et il déglutit, se lèche les lèvres. "Je... je l'ai laissé me faire ce qu'elle voulait et... et elle a fini par tuer mon frère."

Porthos émet un son douloureux, pose son front sur celui d'Athos, son pouce caressant encore sa peau, d'avant en arrière, encore et encore. "Ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute pourtant?"

Athos déglutit convulsivement, sentant la menace des larmes sous ses paupières. "J'étais le chef de famille," murmure-t-il. "J'étais responsable de lui autant que de son comportement!"

"Chhhhut," fait Porthos en essayant de le calmer, et d'abord Athos ne comprend pas pourquoi; il ne réalise pas que l'humidité derrière ses paupières s'est mise à déborder - et une fois qu'il comprend, il s'en fiche. "J'étais son mari," dit-il en s'étranglant, désespéré et plein de dégoût envers lui-même, "et je l'ai laissé me diriger comme si j'étais trop faible de corps et d'esprit pour penser par moi-même!"

Les mots qui lui échappent ont le même effet que l'eau perçant à travers la fissure d'un barrage. Aussi petite que soit la fente, elle suffit néanmoins à faire céder toute la structure. Athos se sent faible après avoir confessé ses péchés, il ne sent rien du soulagement attendu - jusqu'à ce que Porthos lève les bras pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il a tort d'endosser la faute.

"Je sais que tu as tendance à faire ça," murmure-t-il à Athos qui se noie presque dans sa chaleur. "Je sais que tu fais toujours ça - mais tu n'es pas responsable des actions d'un autre homme, et tu n'étais pas responsable de celles de ta femme." Il semble si sûr de lui qu'Athos le croirait presque. Mais même s'il n'y croit pas vraiment, la conviction de Porthos l'aide à se calmer. "Les femmes ne sont pas sur Terre pour que nous les dirigions," dit Porthos. "Donc tu ne l'as pas fait. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça."

La voix de Porthos est encore basse, il murmure toujours directement dans l'oreille d'Athos, et Athos n'a pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour lever la tête et l'embrasser.

Au lieu de refuser tout de suite, Porthos lui rend son baiser, doucement, délicatement, laissant ses doigts caresser les cheveux d'Athos, berçant sa tête à deux mains. Mais quand Athos ouvre la bouche il recule, et Athos l'entend prendre une grande inspiration. "Laisse-moi t'emmener à la maison, s'il te plait. On ne peut pas rester dans la rue. Tu veux bien que je t'emmène?"

"Je ne..." Athos se démène pour respirer autant qu'il se démène pour clarifier ses idées. "Je ne veux pas rester seul."

Porthos l'embrasse encore, calmant, réconfortant. "Je ne t'abandonne pas, mon ami. Je passerai la nuit sur ton plancher s'il le faut."

Athos ouvre les yeux, soulagé d'être dans le noir. "Je ne veux pas que tu dormes sur mon plancher."

Porthos embrasse sa tempe. "Mon lit est plus grand. Tu viens dans le mien, alors?"

"D'accord," décide Athos en fermant encore brièvement les yeux. "J'en ai envie."

Athos ne sait plus très bien comment ils ont traversé la ville pour arriver chez Porthos. Il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir parcouru les rues, d'avoir dépassé les points de repère habituels, ni même d'avoir croisé d'autres personnes.

Il n'a conscience que du corps de Porthos près du sien, de la prise de Porthos sur son épaule qui évite prudemment sa nuque. Athos aimerait se retourner, s'approcher de Porthos et nicher son visage dans le creux de son cou pour se cacher du monde entier, y compris de lui-même. Porthos le permettrait probablement, mais il refuse de le faire en public.

Au début, Athos ne réalise même pas qu'ils sont arrivés à destination. Ce n'est que quand Porthos referme une porte derrière lui et le mène à un lit faiblement éclairé qu'il réalise que toute retenue est désormais inutile.

Quand Athos se jette sur lui Porthos lui dit seulement de ne pas déchirer sa nouvelle chemise, mais il s'allonge sur le lit volontiers, recueillant Athos dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui. Il laisse Athos l'embrasser, et lui rend ses baisers avec une passion modérée, mais aussi avec une affection ouverte, légère et douce, presque provocante.

Athos sait pourquoi Porthos ne lui donne pas davantage. Il sait que c'est sa faute; il a repoussé Porthos trop souvent - alors il n'ose pas demander ce dont il a besoin. Il se contentera de ce que Porthos daignera lui offrir. Il a l'habitude de recevoir beaucoup moins; mais sa confession lui a coûté si cher qu'il se sent vide et creux, avide d'être rempli par la chaleur de Porthos.

Les couches de vêtements entre eux deviennent tout à coup non seulement un dérangement mais aussi un obstacle qui demande à être surmonté. Athos sait que c'est mal, il se souvient distinctement d'avoir dit à Porthos qu'il ne voulait pas recommencer, mais il déboutonne tout de même le cuir de l'uniforme de Porthos, fourrant ses mains sous le tissu de la nouvelle chemise réchauffée par sa peau.

"Je suis là," lui dit Porthos d'une voix sourde et calme, laissant ses mains caresser le dos d'Athos. "Je suis là, tout va bien."

Athos laisse cette voix le baigner et soupire. Il se sent vide en dépit de ses os creux, tenu en place par le poids de Porthos, et quand Porthos attrape ses poignets et retire ses mains de sous sa chemise, il n'insiste pas, il n'essaie pas de se dégager.

Il _veut_ être tenu, après tout. Peu importe la manière.

Mais Porthos est encore trop attentionné, il le lâche beaucoup trop vite - il va même jusqu'à mettre de la distance entre eux pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. "J'ai une vague idée de ce que tu cherches, mais j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire."

Athos cligne des yeux, le visage impassible - et puis il comprend le sens des paroles de Porthos et sent une rougeur lui monter aux joues. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas."

La bouche de Porthos s'étire en un sourire embarrassé. "Alors je devrais peut-être dormir au-dessus des couvertures, pour cette nuit?"

Athos ferme les yeux en essayant de trouver un moyen d'obtenir ce dont il a besoin sans être obligé de le demander. "Je ne te reprocherais jamais de... laisser les choses... suivre leur cours."

"Ah, ce n'est pas suffisant, mon ami," lui répond Porthos. "Car tu vois - je me le reprocherais encore à moi-même. Tu vas devoir me dire ce que tu veux de moi, je le crains. Tu as déjà changé d'avis si souvent."

Athos se mord les lèvres, les yeux toujours fermés. Il sait qu'il pourrait passer la nuit sans l'aide de personne. Il n'aurait besoin que de quelques bouteilles de vin. Et il sait que s'il demande à Porthos de rester il le fera - il le réconfortera d'une manière totalement dépourvue de plaisir sexuel, et de honte.

"Je voudrais que tu me déshabilles," s'entend-il dire à voix haute. "Et toi aussi. S'il te plait."

Les mots n'ont pas le temps de retomber dans la pièce, de s'installer et de prendre la poussière. Porthos bouge avant qu'Athos réalise pleinement qu'il les a prononcés; il place les deux mains sur Athos et agrippe gentiment ses bras. "Tu es sûr? Je ne demandais pas la _permission_ , tu sais, j'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu _veux_."

"Tu sais ce que je veux," murmure Athos. "Je te l'ai dit."

"C'est ce que tu aimes," répond Porthos. "Mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux de ma part, et même si c'est le cas, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu veux de ma part _maintenant_."

Athos ouvre les yeux, le regarde fixement et reçoit un sourire hésitant. "Tu veux toujours que je nous déshabille tous les deux?"

Athos acquiesce. Il le veut plus que tout.

"D'accord." Porthos expire lentement, se relève et sort du lit. Athos le regarde enlever son uniforme et promène ses yeux sur chaque centimètre de peau exposée. Il l'a déjà vu faire ça durant la journée mais ça n'a pas d'importance - les gestes de Porthos ont maintenant un sens particulier.

Il se déshabille vite et méthodiquement, revient au lit en sous-vêtements et débarrasse Athos de ses bottes. C'est étrange, d'être déshabillé en étant sobre, et Athos réalise qu'il éprouve des difficultés à rester immobile. Il hésite avant de s'asseoir également, et se met à déboutonner son uniforme lui-même.

"On s'impatiente?" Porthos lui sourit, les doigts occupés à délacer le pantalon d'Athos, et Athos se surprend à lui rendre son sourire.

"Tu te plains?"

"Jamais." Porthos lui lance un clin d'œil et se remet au travail, il aide Athos à retirer son uniforme et sa chemise avant de lui enlever son pantalon. Il ne revient pas au lit tout de suite, il reste debout à distance beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'Athos juge nécessaire ou désirable.

"Tu veux toujours que je te rejoigne?" demande-t-il enfin, et Athos sourit à nouveau.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Porthos ressent le besoin d'être si prudent avec lui. Il connaît la vérité maintenant, après tout. Il sait qui est Athos et ce qu'il accepterait de faire - il devrait savoir que ces hésitations sont inutiles.

"Oui," dit Athos, comprenant vaguement que Porthos ne s'allongera pas à côté de lui s'il ne dit rien. "Je voudrais que tu me rejoignes."

Porthos lui sourit et se couche enfin en attirant doucement Athos dans ses bras. "Comme ça?"

"Comme ça," acquiesce Athos en laissant ses paupières se refermer. Il sent l'épuisement s'insinuer dans ses os, et malgré ses efforts, il n'arrive plus à lutter.

Alors il presse son visage dans le cou de Porthos, se moule contre lui et pousse ses hanches en avant. "Fais ce que tu voudras, je ne me plaindrai pas, c'est promis."

"Je suis déjà en train de faire ce que je veux, idiot," le sermonne Porthos. "Maintenant tais-toi et dors."

Athos se vexe, pas sûr que ça compte pour un ordre, et se plaint pour la forme. "Tu fais encore la mère-poule?"

"Le coq*, plutôt," murmure Porthos à son oreille, et Athos l'entend sourire. Il tombe endormi avec un petit sourire identique.

Athos se réveille en sentant dans son dos la chaleur de Porthos qui, moitié étalé sur lui, l'écrase sur le matelas. Il est encore tôt, la lumière du jour est pâle dans la pièce, et les idées d'Athos sont atrocement claires.

Il se souvient de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille: sa confession à Porthos et sa décision de le suivre dans son lit. Il se sent coupable à propos de ça, mais il culpabilise encore plus à propos de la chaleur lourde entre ses jambes qui résulte de sa position sous le corps de Porthos.

De manière assez étrange, il y a une sorte de résignation paisible sous cette culpabilité. La confession ne lui apportait jamais de paix ou de soulagement auparavant, pas quand il se confiait à un homme d'église; mais se confier à Porthos lui a laissé une sensation de sérénité encore inédite.

C'est peut-être la conscience de partager son passé avec un ami - un ami qui ne l'a pas condamné mais qui lui a pardonné, et qui considère toujours qu'il est digne de lui, même s'il ne devrait pas.

Ou peut-être est-ce la perspective d'un avenir entièrement dénué de... de dieu sait quoi. Ce qu'il avait avec elle il ne l'aura plus jamais, il ne le désire même pas. Il a trop peur de retomber aussi bas.

Il n'aime pas Porthos comme il l'aimait elle, il ne saurait d'ailleurs plus comment faire. Porthos ne l'affaiblit pas comme elle le faisait, même s'il met sans arrêt son self-control à l'épreuve.

Mais avec Porthos, le lâcher-prise ne parait plus aussi mauvais - ça ne semble pas dangereux maintenant, quand il presse ses hanches en avant contre le corps chaud étalé sur lui.

Pas une seule fois Porthos ne l'a rabaissé pour ses péchés; il les traite d'ailleurs comme des affaires de tous les jours, à tel point qu'Athos croirait presque que tout est normal.

Il pousse encore ses hanches en arrière, juste d'un centimètre. Il est presque impossible de bouger avec Porthos qui l'emprisonne, et Athos se mord la lèvre quand cette simple friction envoie une décharge de chaleur le long de son épine dorsale.

Son geste suffit également à réveiller Porthos, qui respire chaudement dans son cou et frotte ensuite son nez dedans. "B'jour, marmonne-t-il, et Athos prend conscience d'une main qui se glisse sur sa poitrine et se pose sur son ventre. "Bien dormi?"

Athos se mord la lèvre un peu plus fort avant de tenter un hochement de tête. "Oui," confirme-t-il d'un ton prudent par-dessus la chaleur persistante qui bouillonne sous sa peau, "très bien."

Porthos grogne et caresse de son pouce la peau sensible du ventre d'Athos. "J'ai rêvé ou tu viens de te frotter contre moi?"

Ses mots pétillent le long de son dos comme du champagne, chauds-froids et piquants, et il ferme les yeux, tout à coup hésitant. La main de Porthos sur son ventre appuie davantage quand il ne répond pas; la paume rugueuse et le bout des doigts s'enfoncent doucement dans sa peau. "Athos?"

"Touche-moi," murmure alors Athos en articulant difficilement, en extirpant chaque syllabe. "Écrase-moi."

La main de Porthos descend immédiatement sur son ventre et entre ses jambes, et épouse son entrejambe à travers le tissu de ses sous-vêtements. "Comme tu voudras."

Il se presse contre Athos par-derrière, pousse ses hanches vers l'avant. Quand Athos réalise que Porthos est dur aussi, la chaleur sous sa peau explose en tourbillons. Il cache son visage dans le matelas pour assourdir ses gémissements.

"Chhhhut," souffle Porthos à son oreille. "Je te tiens."

Il délace les sous-vêtements d'Athos et glisse sa main à l'intérieur, lentement et patiemment, et c'est si différent de ce qu'Athos avait imaginé que c'est encore meilleur. Il embrasse le cou d'Athos en refermant la main sur son sexe, puis érafle de ses dents la peau délicate, et Athos gémit plus fort, son esprit se met à dériver.

Ses jambes s'écartent machinalement quand Porthos presse encore ses hanches contre lui, et il essaie d'appuyer à son tour, se sent électrifié chaque fois que la pression sur ses fesses augmente, et il sent l'excitation de Porthos à travers le tissu qui les sépare.

La main de Porthos est brûlante et rêche sur son sexe, mais son contact est léger. Il bouge sa paume sur toute la longueur d'Athos, caresse le sommet à chaque passage, étalant le précome*. Ses mouvements sont lents et délibérés, et quand sa main libre vient se poser sur le cou d'Athos, quand ses doigts voyagent en dessinant des petits cercles sur peau, les yeux d'Athos roulent déjà dans ses orbites, avant même que la prise de Porthos ne s'affermisse.

"Tu aimes?" demande Porthos. "C'est ce que tu voulais?"

"Oui," confirme Athos en sanglotant presque le mot dans le matelas, et quand les hanches de Porthos se projettent en avant, il y a cette fois un soupçon de brutalité dans le geste.

Athos gémit en se laissant manier, et lâche prise volontiers. Porthos ne lui fait aucun mal, il est juste un peu abrupt, comme il l'est naturellement, lorsqu'il est simplement lui-même, et Athos se sent en sécurité malgré la facilité avec laquelle Porthos pourrait le blesser.

Il est piégé entre la chaleur autour de son sexe et celle dans son dos, sans savoir laquelle il préfère; alors il reste tranquille, docile et malléable. La prise de Porthos sur sa nuque change constamment, ses doigts le caressent d'avant en arrière en suivant le rythme de ses hanches, mais il ne lâche jamais. Pas une seule fois il ne relâche la pression constante de ses doigts.

Il devient de plus en plus difficile de respirer, coincé comme ça, son excitation grimpant sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne trop lourd pour ses poumons. Il se souvient de cette sensation, le désespoir et la chute imminente - mais ce qui est nouveau, c'est cet étrange sentiment de sécurité qui l'accompagne.

Porthos ne le laissera pas tomber.

Il gémit le nom de Porthos, douloureusement reconnaissant, en écartant les jambes davantage pour mieux le sentir. Porthos s'arrête immédiatement. "Je t'ai fait mal?"

Un son distinct de panique accompagne ces mots, et Athos frissonne en secouant la tête. "Non, pas du tout."

Des vrilles de chaleur sont toujours enroulées autour de lui, l'enserrant, mais il parvient à tendre une main en arrière pour abaisser ses sous-vêtements et dénuder ses fesses. "S'il te plait," murmure-t-il, "continue."

Pendant un instant Porthos reste immobile et silencieux. Athos le sent respirer dans sa nuque, sûr et stable. Puis les lèvres de Porthos effleurent sa peau, chassant une vague de désir qui picote le long de son dos. "Porthos," chuchote-t-il en poussant ses hanches en arrière, avide de contact, "s'il te plait."

"D'accord," répond Porthos, et alors il bouge, frottant doucement son entrejambe contre les fesses nues d'Athos, "oui, d'accord."

Il est toujours habillé, il porte toujours son sous-vêtement, et c'est insuffisant, parfaitement insuffisant, alors Athos tend de nouveau la main, tâtant des doigts le tissu qui recouvre les hanches de Porthos. "Porthos..."

Porthos s'immobilise à nouveau, et quand ses lèvres parcourent son cou, elles sont cette fois entrouvertes. Athos frissonne en sentant une bande humide apparaitre sur sa peau, et sa bouche s'ouvre en un gémissement.

"Que veux-tu?" demande Porthos d'une voix rauque d'émotion. "De quoi as-tu besoin?"

"Je voudrais..." Athos frissonne à nouveau sans croire ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, "... je voudrais juste le sentir... laisse-moi te sentir."

Athos s'attendait à beaucoup de choses après avoir prononcé ces mots, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Porthos embrasse le lobe de son oreille en répondant simplement, "aucun problème."

Avant qu'Athos comprenne ce qui lui arrive Porthos a retiré ses propres sous-vêtements et colle de nouveau ses hanches contre lui. Il est tout chaud, frottant contre les fesses nues d'Athos, et c'est si _bon_ , bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'Athos aurait pu imaginer.

Il se mord les lèvres, mais le gémissement qui lui échappe est toujours très sonore; Athos semble essoufflé et défait - ce qu'il ressent doit être évident pour Porthos.

Au lieu de s'en moquer ou de le narguer, Porthos continue simplement à bouger, poussant ses hanches en avant encore et encore, en rythme avec le mouvement de sa main, encore serrée autour du sexe humide d'Athos.

L'expérience est neuve, et donc un peu étrange.

Il commence à se sentir fiévreux, et la fièvre s'aggrave chaque fois que le sexe dur de Porthos frotte contre ses fesses, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'essayer d'écarter les jambes pour s'en rapprocher.

D'une certaine manière il est habitué à cette sensation, à cette envie qui se propage à l'intérieur de lui en effaçant tout le reste. Mais il n'avait jamais connu ce besoin d'avoir _plus_ qui le ronge malgré lui.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été aussi avide, de cette sensation de désirer plus au lieu d'être satisfait de ce qu'il a déjà.

Il n'arrête pas de gémir le nom de Porthos, il ne parvient plus à rester immobile - il a besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour transformer ce qui se passe en une réalité qu'il peut assimiler.

Porthos s'arrête quand il remarque ses difficultés, et baisse la tête pour murmurer à son oreille, "tout va bien, mon ami?"

Athos ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser, même si cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Il est obligé de tourner la tête d'une manière inconfortable, et il pousse une plainte quand l'étirement devient tellement insupportable qu'il est obligé de s'éloigner.

Porthos, pragmatique comme toujours, se contente de le retourner. Il l'étale sur le dos et se couche sur lui, reprenant immédiatement le baiser là où il s'était arrêté. Athos n'a même pas le temps d'être vraiment terrifié par le changement soudain de position, par le fait qu'ils sont maintenant face à face, et que Porthos peut _voir_ ses réactions directement sur son visage.

C'est exquis, de cette manière, avec le poids de Porthos sur lui, sa chaleur sur toute la face avant de son corps. Athos écarte les jambes machinalement, place ses bras autour de Porthos et ses mains sur son dos, content de pouvoir s'accrocher à lui sans crainte d'être repoussé ou ridiculisé.

Portos bouge au-dessus de lui, mais lentement, en conservant un rythme régulier, une délicieuse friction qu'Athos apprécie beaucoup trop. Mais leur baiser rend toute honte impossible; il ne sent plus que la sensation des lèvres de Porthos contre les siennes et le mouvement tortueux de sa langue étonnement douée.

Son excitation monte constamment, malgré le manque de pression sur son cou, malgré le sentiment de sécurité; il ne réalise pas à quel point il est bruyant, et les gémissements continuent à déborder de ses lèvres, recueillis et étouffés par la bouche de Porthos.

C'est presque comme s'il n'avait jamais été touché - et d'une certaine manière, c'est exact. Il n'a pas encore été touché de cette manière-là. Les mains de Porthos se baladent sur sa peau, rudes mais attentionnées. Il ne pince pas, ne griffe pas, il ne fait que _toucher_.

Et quand sa main retrouve enfin le cou d'Athos, quand il l'agrippe assez fort pour laisser une marque, leur baiser se change en une chose plus tendre que tout ce qu'Athos a jamais connu.

Le déséquilibre des sensations laisse Athos étourdi, dépassé et fiévreux. Il presse ses hanches contre Porthos, si proche de la fin qu'il sent l'orgasme se former petit à petit le long de sa moelle épinière.

Et là il sent Porthos sourire contre ses lèvres, sent ses pouces caresser son cou, réguliers et délicieusement puissants. "Tu veux jouir?"

Athos acquiesce. Porthos passe une main rapidement entre eux, les prend tous les deux dans sa main, et Athos s'étouffe presque sur sa propre respiration. Le contact velouté du sexe de Porthos contre le sien forme un contraste frappant avec la rudesse de la main qui les recouvre, et Athos craint de ne pas sortir indemne de cette étreinte.

"Oui, je sais," murmure Porthos en embrassant le coin de sa bouche. "C'est bon, hein?"

Il se met à bouger la main, de haut en bas, lentement et délibérément, en baissant les yeux vers le visage d'Athos pour évaluer sa réaction, les yeux sombres plein de désir, d'affection, de prévenance.

Athos essaie de reprendre son souffle, se mord la lèvre inférieure pour garder les sons révélateurs enfermés à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Mais il en est incapable, et les sons débordent tandis qu'il laisse retomber sa tête et s'avoue vaincu.

Un instant plus tard il entend Porthos grogner, puis il entend sa voix, rude mais adoucie par l'envie: "Mon dieu, si tu te voyais - je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

Il embrasse la gorge d'Athos, doucement d'abord, puis avec une assurance grandissante, laissant ses lèvres puis ses dents frôler la peau délicate, traçant une bande humide sous son oreille.

Athos jouit si fort que sa vision vacille. Il sent Porthos bouger au-dessus de lui, lentement mais régulièrement, et réalise graduellement qu'il s'accroche à lui, que ses doigts creusent sa peau, refusant de lâcher.

Il sent les dernières vagues de son orgasme le parcourir, son corps entier frémit de plaisir, et quand Porthos grogne et se répand également, quand il sent le sperme atterrir sur sa peau et se mélanger au sien, c'est presque comme s'il était soulevé par une seconde vague, pas aussi haute que la première, mais tout aussi puissante.

L'air met du temps à regagner ses poumons, mais il revient les remplir progressivement, et Athos se dit que la moitié de cet air provient du souffle de Porthos, que c'est Porthos qui le calme.

"Ça va?" murmure Porthos à son oreille. Il semble satisfait et épuisé - ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter du bien-être d'Athos, de poser la question quand même.

Athos en pleurerait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice:
> 
> *C'est un jeu de mots en anglais: "Cock" signifie à la fois coq et... pénis.
> 
> *Précome n'existe pas dans le dictionnaire, mais on le voit de plus en plus dans des fanfictions comme équivalent de "precum", à ce que m'a dit Elizabeth Mary Holmes. Et je crois que c'est une bonne chose, parce que vraiment, "liquide pré-séminal" et "liquide pré-éjaculatoire", c'est un peu trop clinique pour du smut, non?
> 
> Sinon je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à traduire ce chapitre, j'étais partie dans une autre traduction, mais me revoilà dans les mousquetaires :) Je sais qu'on n'est pas nombreux/ses dans ce fandom, mais c'est pas grave. C'est plus intime comme ça.
> 
> A bientôt les amis, cette fic est encore longue!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre** **4**

La vie, bien qu'elle ait été courte, a appris à Athos que plaisir et douleur vont parfois main dans la main. Ils peuvent même exécuter ensemble une joyeuse petite danse - une danse dont il ressortira l'estomac retourné et les pieds sanglants.

Même en sachant cela, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le bonheur et la peine peuvent se côtoyer dangereusement. Allongé au lit avec Porthos, il se surprend à faire le deuil de cette femme, tout à coup submergé par le souvenir vivace de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, les souvenirs ne blessent plus si fort, ne coupent plus comme des éclats de verre brisé - mais sont au contraire adoucis par la présence de Porthos.

Porthos, lourd et chaud au-dessus de lui, prend des respirations profondes et mesurées ; Athos sent cette poitrine qui se dilate contre la sienne, ces battements de cœur. Peu importe l'âge qu'il atteindra - si un jour il atteint l'âge où la mémoire décline - il se souviendra toujours de ce moment.

Il n'oubliera jamais la sensation du matelas sous lui, le soleil du matin qui tombe dans la pièce en jetant sa lumière sur eux. Il est encore tôt, il semblerait, même si Athos a l'impression que plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis son réveil.

"Athos," dit Porthos au-dessus de lui d'une voix inquiète, parce qu'Athos ne répond plus depuis un moment, "tout va bien?"

"Ça va," dit-il d'une voix rauque, presque défaillante sous le poids de cette émotion qui le leste. Il lui est difficile de relever la tête, mais il persévère et embrasse Porthos sur la joue. "Je te remercie."

Quand Athos repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, Porthos cligne des yeux, légèrement surpris, et lui sourit. "J'aime beaucoup ta galanterie."

Athos le regarde, considère son visage, ses cicatrices et ses boucles indisciplinées, et sent une affection désespérée dilater sa poitrine. Il retient son souffle quand Porthos lève la main pour passer doucement les doigts dans son cou et ferme les yeux.

"Je t'ai laissé des bleus," murmure Porthos d'un ton contrit. Athos s'éclaircit la gorge, rouvre les yeux et le regarde.

"J'en avais envie."

Porthos l'embrasse à nouveau, doux et presque chaste, avant de bouger, enlevant son poids mais pas sa chaleur. Il s'allonge près d'Athos, se couche sur le côté et passe un bras sur sa poitrine, le regard paisible et content. "Ce n'est pas grave, alors, je suppose."

Athos n'hésite même pas à se rapprocher de lui et à se blottir dans sa chaleur, à presser son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il flotte encore trop haut, son ivresse est encore trop agréable pour s'inquiéter de ce qui s'est passé. Il se prélasse dans la sensation de bien-être, dans la chaleur, le goût et l'odeur de Porthos. Il y resterait volontiers des heures.

"Ne te fâche pas, mais il faut que je nous nettoie," entend-il Porthos chuchoter. Porthos a ensuite l'audace de le laisser seul au lit, de revenir avec un chiffon humide et de le passer sur le ventre d'Athos qui grogne, visiblement mécontent.

Porthos glousse en se penchant sur lui pour le calmer d'un baiser, remonte dans le lit et le reprend dans ses bras. Il lui faut un moment pour se réchauffer, et Athos essaie de mettre ce temps à profit pour s'éclaircir la tête, pour décider s'il devrait avoir honte ou pas de ce qui s'est passé.

Pour une raison étrange, la tâche est au-dessus de ses forces, même s'il entend presque la voix de cette femme dans sa tête, cette voix qui dit qu'elle n'est pas étonnée de le voir tomber aussi bas.

Il n'est plus vraiment sûr qu'elle ait raison en ce qui le concerne - pas quand il est si proche de Porthos.

Il sait que ça ne durera pas, que la honte finira par le rattraper - probablement quand il s'y attendra le moins - mais pour l'instant il est heureux. Il ferme les yeux, soupire contre la peau de Porthos, frotte son nez contre lui, et pose le front sur sa poitrine.

Porthos, pour lui faire plaisir, ne dit pas un mot, inspire profondément et s'étire, allongeant le bras pour poser la main sur la tête d'Athos, et passe les doigts dans ses cheveux. C'est un geste simple, intime et caressant, et Athos se noie dans la sensation comme il le ferait dans du vin. Son esprit capitule, exceptionnellement calme et apaisé.

Il y a tout de même une différence. Le contact de Porthos élimine peut-être tout ce qui les entoure, mais il n'élimine pas Porthos lui-même. Il chasse tout le bruit à l'intérieur de sa tête pour ne laisser qu'eux... Porthos et lui, ensemble, plutôt qu'Athos seul sur une île pleine de rochers et de falaises abruptes.

Mais alors la main de Porthos glisse plus bas, sur son cou et sur son dos, ses doigts effleurent les cicatrices d'Athos, l'une après l'autre, les explorent à l'aveuglette, par le toucher, comme si Porthos les avait mémorisées, comme s'il avait toujours su leur emplacement.

Cette simple idée effraie Athos, l'idée que Porthos connaisse la nature de ces cicatrices et leur provenance - qu'il sache qu'Athos a été corps et âme l'esclave de cette femme. Il ne veut pas que Porthos apprenne qu'à une époque, il était tellement envoûté par elle qu'il était excité, qu'il était fier des marques qu'elle laissait sur lui.

"C'est agréable," dit Porthos d'un air songeur, tandis que son doigt explore une autre cicatrice. "On devrait le faire plus souvent."

Athos se détend. Il y a une question derrière ces mots, un choix à faire, et Athos, en sachant qu'il dépend de Porthos plus qu'il ne devrait, lève la tête pour l'embrasser, doucement, les lèvres jointes. "Je suis d'une opinion similaire à la tienne."

"Seulement similaire?" demande Porthos, tandis que sa main libre rejoint à son tour le dos d'Athos, frottant de haut en bas, chaud, fort et bien trop doux. Il est maintenant souriant, il sait qu'il le tient, qu'Athos est à lui, et Athos se rend compte qu'il sourit également. Parce que se retrouver entre les griffes de Porthos n'est peut-être pas si mal, vu le bien qu'il en retire.

"Idiot," dit Athos d'une voix râpeuse, en l'embrassant avant de disparaitre dans son propre monde.

Porthos grogne et rigole dans le baiser, le rend, et puis en donne un autre, et encore un. Il garde les yeux fermés et n'élève pas la voix plus haut qu'un murmure. "Il se fait tard. Ce sera bientôt l'heure de se lever."

La bouche d'Athos s'étire, enjôleuse. "Est-ce bien nécessaire?"

"Si tu veux expliquer au capitaine pourquoi nous sommes en retard..." Il s'interrompt en voyant le sourire déserter l'œil d'Athos. "Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais garder un secret, contrairement à ce que tu crois, et je garderai d'autant mieux le tien, si c'est ce que tu souhaites."

Athos se mordille la lèvre en évitant son regard. "Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas voulu dire -"

"Oh, tais-toi, tu n'as rien dit du tout." Il remet sa main dans les cheveux d'Athos et les caresse inconsciemment. "On ne dira rien à personne alors, je suppose?"

Athos est un adulte, un soldat qui a connu d'innombrables batailles et qui a regardé la mort en face un nombre incalculable de fois, mais pour l'instant il voudrait plutôt cacher son visage dans les bras de Porthos et prétendre que le monde n'existe pas. "Tu sais que personne ne doit savoir -"

"D'accord," répond Porthos, beaucoup trop vite. "On n'en parlera à personne."

"Je suis très sérieux," dit Athos. "Pas même à Aramis."

A ses côtés, Porthos se fige. "C'est... c'est absurde, tu t'en rends compte?"

"Ne lui..." Athos soupire lourdement. "Ne lui dis rien. S'il te plait."

Porthos cligne des yeux. "Mais il saura. Il finit toujours par savoir. Et puis surtout, il s'en fichera complètement."

La véracité de ces paroles n'allège en rien la ferme conviction d'Athos concernant Aramis : il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant. Il lève les yeux vers Porthos, voit un nombre impressionnant d'émotions se succéder sur les traits expressifs de son ami, et déglutit. "Ne lui dis rien," répète-t-il. "S'il te plait."

Porthos grogne d'un ton bourru, pour la première fois mécontent de faire quelque chose pour Athos. "Très bien," accorde-t-il enfin. "Mais je n'aime pas ça du tout."

"Je comprends," dit Athos calmement. "Je trouverai le moyen de me faire pardonner."

Porthos bougonne encore, mais il finit par se pencher en avant pour embrasser le front d'Athos.

"Idiot. Viens, allons manger avec lui. Je veux voir combien de temps il mettra."

Aramis met approximativement une demi-heure. Ils sont installés dans la garnison, à leur table habituelle. Aramis est joyeusement occupé à se moquer d'Athos qui a enfin pris un vrai petit déjeuner, avec de la vraie nourriture, et d'une seconde à l'autre ses yeux se plissent, en passant d'Athos à Porthos comme s'il les soupçonnait de meurtre.

Athos se demande ce qu'il a pu faire de travers. Il n'est pas particulièrement proche de Porthos - il s'est même donné beaucoup de mal pour garder ses distances toute la matinée. Même en ce moment, Porthos est assis en face de lui alors qu'Aramis est à sa droite.

"On voit ses empreintes sur ton cou," siffle Aramis, directement à l'oreille d'Athos. "Pourquoi ses empreintes sont-elles sur ton cou? Que s'est-il passé?"

Il semble inquiet et fâché, et Athos réalise qu'il a effectivement compris que quelque chose s'était produit. Mais ses conclusions ont quitté la bonne route pour pénétrer dans les sous-bois, à tel point qu'Aramis a perdu la lumière du jour et s'est mis à tituber dans le noir.

Bientôt il tombera dans les ronces. C'est généralement ce qui arrive.

Athos est impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle il a identifié les empreintes, mais il faut admettre que la taille des mains de Porthos est déjà révélatrice à elle seule. Peu d'hommes ont autant de poigne.

Le souvenir de ce que Porthos a empoigné ce matin, en plus de son cou, lui revient en mémoire. Athos se racle la gorge. "Il m'aidait seulement à... me maîtriser."

Aramis émet un bruit incrédule. "Il parvient généralement à faire ça sans t'étrangler. Qu'as-tu fait, pour l'amour du ciel?"

De l'autre côté de la table Porthos est en train de rappeler à l'ordre un garçon d'écurie qui effraye sa jument, et n'entend pas leur conversation.

"Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal?" demande Athos d'un ton las, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Aramis la fournit rapidement. "Parce que c'est de Porthos que nous parlons. Il ne te ferait jamais le moindre mal, pas sans une raison valable."

Athos acquiesce, accordant à cette explication la considération qu'elle mérite. "C'est vrai. Il en serait incapable. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait. Tu crois que sa contenance serait aussi calme si nous nous étions disputés?"

Aramis ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais monsieur de Tréville apparait sur la balustrade. "Je suis navré d'interrompre votre petit déjeuner, messieurs, mais j'ai du travail pour vous. La reine vous demande de lui servir d'escorte. Vous êtes attendus immédiatement - à cheval."

Athos lance à Aramis un regard lourd de reproche, mais celui-ci se garde sagement d'ajouter quelque chose. Tréville jette un regard à la ronde. "Où est d'Artagnan?"

"Il n'est pas là, capitaine," dit Athos. "Peut-être pourrions-nous... le prendre en chemin?"

"Faites donc," répond Tréville en plissant les yeux sous le soleil matinal. "Et s'il vous plait, informez-le que la ponctualité est une vertu qu'il ferait bien d'acquérir." Sur ces mots il tourne les talons et disparait dans son bureau, sûrement pour faire la sieste. Athos se lève de table en remettant son chapeau.

"Emportez le plus de nourriture possible, messieurs. La journée risque d'être longue, je le crains."

Les journées passées à escorter les têtes couronnées ont tendance à s'éterniser.

Surtout quand la tête couronnée en question demande à être accompagnée dans les bois pour pique-niquer avec une vingtaine de courtisans. Dieu merci, d'autres gardes suivent le cortège d'attelages sur la route poussiéreuse, mais comme les autres soldats sont pour la plupart des gardes rouges, ce détail ne leur apporte aucune consolation.

De temps à autre Athos sent sur lui le regard d'Aramis, qui vacille entre inquiétude et suspicion. Il est presque amusé de voir à quel point son ami est loin de la vérité, cette fois-ci.

C'est presque comme s'il n'avait jamais soupçonné Athos d'être capable de commettre le péché de chair, et encore moins de le commettre avec Porthos... Une idée qui l'attriste, pour une raison étrange. Elle devrait alléger le fardeau d'Athos au lieu de l'alourdir.

Porthos, pour une fois meilleur acteur qu'on ne le croit - ou, plus probablement, épargné par le doute et l'inquiétude - passe le trajet à côté du même carrosse, à faire des grimaces aux enfants à se rendre agréable à leur mère.

Athos se surprend à l'observer souvent, et chaque fois qu'il détourne le regard, il tombe sur celui d'Aramis qui l'observe de son côté.

Heureusement d'Artagnan semble inconscient de ce qui se passe – il est trop pris par sa propre mélancolie pour prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure, et compte sur son cheval pour le mener à bon port.

C'est une belle journée, douce et ensoleillée. Une fois qu'ils arrivent dans les bois, et que les branches penchées sur la route les protègent des rayons agressifs du soleil, la promenade devient presque agréable pour Athos. Le plaisir se prolonge jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'endroit choisi par la reine pour son pique-nique - une clairière bordée de grands arbres, couronnée de vert et d'or.

C'est Aramis qui aide la reine à descendre du carrosse, étale la couverture à sa convenance et arrange les coussins pour l'installer confortablement. Athos, en mettant pied à terre, envisage de le prendre à part et de lui insuffler un peu de bon sens... et puis il remarque l'odeur.

Il se retourne brusquement. Ses doigts engourdis lâchent les rênes et il se met à marcher lentement, comme hypnotisé, oubliant tout le reste.

Le sol se dérobe sous ses bottes et amortit ses pas. Il ne ferait pas le moindre bruit si quelques feuilles mortes ne crissaient sous ses pieds tandis qu'il se fraye un chemin parmi les arbres, laissant derrière lui le son des conversations joyeuses.

Il fait calme quand il atteint le lit de la rivière ; le ciel bleu est parsemé de nuages loin au-dessus de lui et les oiseaux chantent, indifférents à son intrusion. Le sol près de la rivière est aussi bleu que le ciel par-dessus, c'est une vraie mer de fleurs ; il ne les avait jamais vues fleurir si tard dans l'année. Il inspire profondément, malgré sa peur de suffoquer.

Des myosotis. Leur parfum l'emplissent de souvenirs ; c'est une immense vague noire de regrets et de chagrins honteux, si familière qu'il se sentirait presque revenu chez lui. L'impression était pareille quand il est retourné dans son ancienne demeure, quand il a revu les peintures et s'est retrouvé une fois de plus parmi les ruines de son bonheur. Il est tout aussi impuissant contre cette attaque de souvenirs qu'il l'était alors : il lève la tête vers le ciel et tombe à genoux.

Le parfum des fleurs est plus fort près du sol, presque étouffant, et il se rappelle tout à coup de son contact, de la sensation de ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses ongles qui laissaient des marques sur sa poitrine, son dos, l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Et comme il s'était offert à elle pour satisfaire son bon plaisir.

Machinalement, il porte la main à son cou pour toucher l'empreinte des doigts de Porthos sur sa peau. Ça n'empêche pas vraiment le venin de s'infiltrer, mais c'est assez pour le tenir à distance, pour établir une faible ligne de défense autour de son esprit qui se vide lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il se remplit d'images du passé.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté près de la rivière, combien de temps il est resté à genoux parmi les fleurs, à fixer le ciel vide. Il ne remarque pas l'arrivée de Porthos, ne l'entend pas s'approcher.

Mais quand Porthos s'assied à ses côtés et que sa voix basse et inquiète lui parvient, il se sent ranimé, comme on est ranimé par une bonne flambée après une longue journée passée dans le froid.

La couche de glace qui recouvre sa mémoire se met à fondre, et il se tourne instinctivement vers Porthos, clignant des yeux devant son visage inquiet, sans vraiment distinguer les mots qui sortent de sa bouche.

C'est son propre nom qui le sort finalement de sa torpeur, suivi de la main de Porthos qui secoue doucement son épaule. "Athos, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, tu me fais peur !"

Bien plus tard, il décrira le fait que « Porthos » soit le premier mot qui lui vienne à ce moment-là comme une symétrie parfaite.

Il aspire de grandes bouffées d'air, comme un homme qui a failli se noyer, et puis il répète, "Porthos."

"Bon sang," entend-il jurer Porthos, et puis il est dans ses bras, pressé contre sa poitrine, et pendant un moment il est tellement proche de lui que le parfum des fleurs ne l'atteint plus. Il prend une autre inspiration, le front contre la poitrine de Porthos, et ça aide, ça l'aide à éclaircir son esprit et à retrouver le chemin du retour.

Il frissonne violemment, honteux de ce à quoi il a été réduit par une simple odeur familière, par une chose aussi fragile qu'une fleur. Il ne peut se résoudre à lâcher Porthos, encore moins à le repousser. "Je suis désolé," bredouille-t-il, humilié d'avoir l'air aussi saoul en étant parfaitement sobre.

Porthos le serre simplement plus fort, et l'empêche de continuer. "Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Les poumons d'Athos souffrent des grandes inspirations qu'il essaie de prendre, et des tâches blanches dansent devant ses paupières fermées. "Les fleurs," dit-il en haletant. "L'odeur."

Porthos le berce encore un peu, et puis ses mains se posent sur sa poitrine, en appuyant doucement et régulièrement. "Tu dois te calmer, Athos."

Athos ferme les yeux très fort, si fort que les tâches blanches devant ses paupières se changent en éclairs de lumière, mais sans succès : il continue d'inspirer plus d'air qu'il ne peut en contenir. Il manque d'étouffer quand Porthos l'attrape brusquement, le remet sur ses pieds et le porte presque jusqu'à un endroit ombragé, loin des fleurs.

Il fait beaucoup plus frais sous les arbres, et Porthos le pose contre un tronc, en le maintenant avec les mains sur ses épaules. "Doucement... doucement. Nous sommes loin des fleurs maintenant, tout va bien."

S'il n'était pas aussi occupé à reprendre son souffle, Athos serait tenté de rire.

Loin des fleurs, en effet.

Il lève les mains d'un geste laborieux pour ses muscles engourdis. Dès qu'il parvient à attraper la chemise de Porthos il se sent un peu mieux, s'adosse sur le tronc et respire plus facilement.

Il ne souffre plus, et les tâches devant ses yeux perdent de leur éclat.

Mais la honte est intense.

"C'est mieux," entend-il Porthos murmurer, tandis que ses mains malaxent nerveusement ses épaules. "Voilà, c'est bien."

Ces mots lui rappellent une autre sorte de honte, et il pousse un grognement, lève encore les mains pour prendre les poignets de Porthos et les écarter de lui. "Arrête."

Porthos recule tout de suite, s'éloigne, lui laisse tout l'espace nécessaire, et Athos prend conscience de sa propre stupidité. "Reviens," dit-il d'une voix étouffée par la panique qui monte en lui. "Reviens, s'il te plaît."

Il sent Porthos bouger, et sa présence lui est rendue, haute et imposante, bloquant le soleil. "Je suis là," murmure-t-il, "c'est rien, je suis là." Sa voix est douce, étouffée et si pleine d'inquiétude qu'Athos se sent coupable, en plus de tout le reste.

"Désolé," dit-il encore, mais sa respiration ralentit, et il remarque enfin les larmes qui coulent des coins de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. "Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il sent Porthos se rapprocher, lentement et prudemment, et puis les mains de Porthos sont sur son visage, berçant sa tête. Les pouces de Porthos, rêches et chauds sur sa peau, essuient doucement ses larmes. Athos sent sa raison revenir à lui et le recouvrir comme un vieux manteau usé.

"Merci," murmure-t-il dès qu'il se sent capable de parler d'une voix ferme, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Porthos le regarde également, aussi ouvert que d'habitude, inquiet, affectueux et soulagé.

"Je suis de retour," dit Athos en inspirant prudemment. "Je suis revenu, maintenant."

"Tu veux que je te lâche ?" demande Porthos en se figeant, et Athos secoue la tête, autant que l'étreinte le lui permet.

"Pas tout de suite."

Tout se calme l'espace de quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures, Athos n'est pas sûr. Il ne cesse de regarder Porthos, de se concentrer sur ce point fixe et de calquer sa respiration sur la sienne.

"Je me souviens d'Aramis dans le même état," dit Porthos après un moment, sur le ton de la conversation. "Après la Savoie. Je l'ai observé chez beaucoup de soldats. Mais c'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de chose se produire au milieu d'un champ de fleurs." Il se penche et embrasse Athos sur le front. "Tu dois vraiment les détester, ces fleurs, mh ?"

Athos grommelle, se surprend à esquisser un petit sourire, aussi faible soit-il, et s'étonne de retrouver sa voix. "Tu ne peux pas imaginer..."

"C'est vrai, je ne peux pas," confirme Porthos. Il colle son front à celui d'Athos pour mieux lui transmettre sa respiration. "Tu veux m'expliquer ?"

Athos respire brusquement, et le pouce de Porthos se remet à frotter son visage. "Chhhut, seulement si tu en as envie. Tu n'es pas obligé."

Athos se souvient du calme serein qui avait envahi son esprit la dernière fois qu'il s'était confessé à Porthos et il ferme les yeux un instant. "Elle... elle adorait ces fleurs," murmure-t-il en ravalant la bile qui lui monte dans la gorge. "Elle... elle en avait même un petit bouquet quand je... quand je l'ai fait pendre."

Sa voix se brise sur le dernier mot. Les oiseaux persistent à chanter durant le silence qui suit.

"Eh bien, ça explique tout," dit enfin Porthos d'une voix calme et égale, apaisant les nerfs d'Athos mieux que toute autre chose. "Pas étonnant que tu détestes ces saletés de fleurs."

Le rire qui sort de sa gorge est rauque et désespéré, plutôt proche d'un grognement à vrai dire, mais il le soulage. Il n'a plus la nausée, au moins.

Porthos a déplacé sa main sur le haut de la tête d'Athos, il lui caresse les cheveux doucement et délicatement ; Athos se sent aussi serein que Porthos l'espérait.

Quand Athos le regarde il voit qu'il a fermé les yeux, et il se retrouve perdu, son regard arrêté et fixé sur le visage de Porthos. Athos ne saura jamais ce qu'il a fait pour mériter cet homme qui reste si calme et si solide pour lui. Porthos est fait pour rire, sa nature est bruyante et honnête, parfois même violente, et pourtant c'est l'âme la plus tendre qu'Athos ait rencontré.

"Il faut qu'on y aille," murmure Athos en réalisant qu'il a contemplé son ami trop longtemps. "Notre disparition a probablement déjà suscité des commentaires."

"Tu es prêt à y retourner ?" demande Porthos en s'écartant pour mieux examiner son visage.

Athos exécute un faible sourire. "Je crois que oui."

Porthos pose la main sur la joue d'Athos, lève son menton. "Tu as une mine affreuse."

Athos grommelle. "Disons que je me suis déjà senti mieux."

Les sourcils de Porthos se froncent ; il redresse les épaules et jette un œil à la ronde.

"Attends, je reviens."

Il se lève lentement en bougeant comme un chasseur qui veux éviter d'effrayer sa proie, et Athos se demande si c'est lui la proie en question, s'il a réussi à donner l'impression d'être une chose fragile et peureuse qu'il faut ménager.

Il regarde Porthos se lever et marcher vers la rivière en se frayant un passage parmi les fleurs. C'est peut-être son imagination, mais on dirait que le pas de Porthos - qui n'a jamais été bien léger, il est vrai – se fait particulièrement lourd au milieu des plantes, comme s'il essayait de les écraser sur le sol.

Une fois près de l'eau, Porthos s'accroupit, retire son foulard et le trempe dans le courant. Puis il se redresse, l'essore, et repasse dans les fleurs. Dès qu'il est de retour aux côtés d'Athos, il s'assied avec le foulard à la main.

"Tiens," dit-il en le tendant à Athos. "Rince ton visage."

Athos l'accepte avec gratitude et se le passe sur le visage. L'étoffe est assez rêche, mais l'eau est fraîche et agréable sur ses yeux brûlants.

"Ça va mieux ?" entend-il Porthos demander quand il met du temps à émerger du foulard. Athos acquiesce et inspire profondément.

"Beaucoup mieux. Merci."

Il le presse légèrement, prend quelques grandes inspirations la tête toujours enfuie dans le tissu, et ne le retire même pas en entendant une paire de bottes s'approcher précipitamment.

"Y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il tombe dans les ronces ?" demande-t-il.

"Pas la moindre. Désolé," répond Porthos d'une voix amusée.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Il est blessé ?" Aramis tombe à genoux près d'Athos, lui touche l'épaule puis la cuisse, et Athos esquisse un sourire dissimulé par le foulard.

"Je vais bien," dit-il. "Inutile de s'inquiéter."

Aramis se met à bredouiller et son emprise sur le bras d'Athos devient quelque peu douloureuse. "Inutile de s'inquiéter ? Porthos, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Et moi qui pensais que ma migraine ne pouvait empirer," dit Athos en retirant enfin le foulard de son visage. "Quelles mère-poules vous faites, tous les deux !"

Porthos grogne et reprend son foulard quand Athos le lui tend, sans dire un mot pour confirmer ou nier l'excuse qu'Athos vient d'inventer. Mais il semble mal à l'aise, il semble toujours mal à l'aise quand il est obligé de mentir à ceux qu'il aime, et un regard en direction d'Aramis confirme qu'il l'a remarqué aussi.

"Vous cachez quelque chose. Que se passe-t-il, au nom du ciel ?"

"On devrait y aller," dit Porthos d'un ton bourru. "D'Artagnan va remarquer notre disparition et se perdre en partant à notre recherche."

C'est une piètre tentative de diversion, mais Athos est tout de même reconnaissant et jette à Porthos un regard lourd de sens en espérant qu'il l'interprétera correctement.

"Il ne quittera pas son poste," dit Aramis d'une voix courroucée. "Je lui ai dit de rester à sa place. Et maintenant je voudrais avoir une réponse. Les maux de tête ne t'ont jamais fait quitter ton poste, Athos. Tu ne t'es jamais permis un tel écart - pas une seule fois depuis que je te connais, même quand tu avais ingurgité des litres de vin la veille."

"Aramis," coupe Porthos avant qu'Athos ait le temps de réagir. Il n'ajoute rien, mais le ton de sa voix suffit amplement, et Aramis se retourne pour le fixer avec étonnement.

"Tu me demandes de laisser tomber ?"

"Oui," répond Porthos d'un air visiblement gêné.

Athos se sent atrocement mal. Il n'a jamais voulu dresser une barrière entre ces deux-là, ni devenir l'instrument de leur désaccord.

Il se lève, d'abord instable sur ses pieds, et alors que Porthos saisit immédiatement son bras droit, Aramis s'empare du bras gauche. Quelque chose se relâche à l'intérieur d'Athos, juste un peu.

"Je suis venu ici à cause des fleurs," dit-il en désignant la petite mer bleutée près de la rivière. Aramis semble perplexe, mais se garde de l'interrompre, et Athos poursuit. "Ma... femme..." Les yeux d'Aramis s'agrandissent, et son air soudainement alarmé est presque comique. Athos se racle la gorge. "Ma femme avait... _a_ un faible pour ces fleurs. Je crains que leur parfum ne soit plus très agréable pour moi."

Aramis ouvre la bouche, la referme, et l'ouvre encore pour leur crier dessus. "Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire tout de suite ? Vous m'avez laissé m'inquiéter ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais dire ? Que j'allais te reprocher d'être humain ?"

Athos cligne des yeux d'étonnement, et prend un moment pour retrouver sa voix. "Je... je ne sais pas ce que je croyais. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses."

D'abord Aramis paraît décontenancé de recevoir de vraies excuses, puis il lève les yeux au ciel ; mais son mécontentement s'apaise, et l'expression orageuse disparaît de ses traits. "Oui, oui, bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant allons-y, Anne va s'inquiéter."

Athos lui lance un regard irrité en grommelant. "Tu ferais bien de garder tes distances devant elle."

"C'est vrai," renchérit Porthos, bienheureux dans son ignorance. "Tu l'as couvée du regard toute la matinée. Les gens vont finir par s'en apercevoir, c'est inévitable."

Athos éprouve le désir soudain de se frapper la tête sur le premier arbre venu.

Ils reviennent près du pique-nique et sont interceptés sur le champ par d'Artagnan qui semble assez troublé d'être resté seul avec toutes ces dames bien nées. Athos ne lui en veut pas. Ces dames reluquent d'Artagnan comme des vautours devant un poussin fraîchement éclos.

"Où étiez-vous passés ?" demande d'Artagnan en venant à leur rencontre à l'orée de la clairière et en les arrêtant avant qu'ils arrivent à portée de voix des festivités.

Athos remarque qu'il essaie de se cacher derrière la silhouette imposante de Porthos, et esquisse un bref sourire. "On t'a manqué ?"

"On lui manque toujours," intervient Aramis, l'œil gentiment moqueur. "Qui ne nous regretterait pas ?"

D'Artagnan ne semble pas d'humeur à supporter leurs plaisanteries. "Vous auriez au moins pu m'emmener avec vous !" dit-il d'un ton mécontent. "Ou suis-je encore trop inexpérimenté pour aller jouer à cache-cache dans les bois?"

"Bien trop inexpérimenté," le taquine Porthos en lui passant le bras autour des épaules. "Nos règles te scandaliseraient, j'en ai peur."

D'Artagnan essaie de se libérer de son emprise, mais il capitule assez vite devant la futilité de ses efforts, et se laisse entraîner par Porthos en grommelant. "Eh bien la prochaine fois je veux venir avec vous. Vos jeux ne peuvent pas être plus scandaleux que ce que ces dames m'ont murmuré à l'oreille."

Sans surprise, Aramis s'y intéresse vivement. "Oh, raconte-nous. Je veux entendre ça !"

Porthos ricane et Athos secoue la tête, mais il n'empêchent pas Aramis d'attraper d'Artagnan et de l'emmener un peu à l'écart.

"Quelle mauvaise influence," dit Porthos, juste assez fort pour qu'Athos l'entende. Un sourire affectueux s'allume dans ses yeux quand ils sont tournés vers Aramis et d'Artagnan. "J'ai toujours adoré cet aspect de sa personnalité."

Vu qu'ils sont en public, Athos est fâché d'avoir autant envie d'embrasser son ami. Athos le supporte en soupirant et observe Porthos du coin de l'œil, en répondant d'une voix tout aussi basse que celle de Porthos, "ce n'est pas lui qui m'a corrompu."

Porthos perçoit l'humour derrière les mots, et il sourit avec un clin d'œil. "Oui, eh bien... il m'a appris beaucoup de choses pendant toutes ces années."

Athos hoche la tête lentement. "J'ai toujours trouvé que vous passiez trop de temps ensemble."

Le sourire de Porthos ne fait que s'élargir. "Ah, alors tu étais jaloux, c'est ça ?"

Athos ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand il prend conscience d'être observé. Il tourne la tête et voit Aramis, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, les sourcils levés si haut qu'ils disparaissent presque dans sa chevelure.

"Non," dit Aramis, à la grande confusion de d'Artagnan qui se tient à ses côtés. "Impossible. Vous ne... Impossible!"

Athos se fige. Il imagine très bien l'air coupable qu'on voit sur son visage.

"Quoi ?" entend-il d'Artagnan demander, et on dirait que sa voix leur parvient à des kilomètres de distance. "Qui ne ferait pas quoi ?"

"Oh non," dit Porthos, toujours près d'Athos, heureusement. "Pas maintenant."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire," commence Aramis en se reprenant parce qu'il parle trop fort, et continue dans un chuchotement furieux, "que vous m'ayez caché ça ! Ça dure depuis combien de temps ? Vous comptiez me l'annoncer quand ?"

"T'annoncer quoi ?" demande d'Artagnan, complètement perdu. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?"

"Absolument tout," laisse échapper Athos malgré lui. "Dieu merci."

Les yeux d'Aramis le toisent comme s'il se trouvait à la mauvaise extrémité de son mousquet. "Voilà l'origine des bleus sur ton cou !"

Athos a l'impression que son sang se change en glace dans ses veines, le tailladant de l'intérieur.

Porthos s'éclaircit la gorge à ce stade, et intervient. "Aramis."

Aramis, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, à l'audace de prendre un air scandalisé. "Je ne me tairai pas, cette fois !"

"Foutaises !" grogne Porthos en avançant d'un pas vers Aramis. "Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Nous ne voulions pas te froisser."

"Je suis froissé aussi," intervient d'Artagnan, "et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !"

Athos est distrait un instant par l'air de confusion totale sur son visage, mais alors Aramis franchit le dernier pas entre Porthos et lui et se redresse, parlant encore dans ce murmure furieux qui transmet sa colère d'autant mieux que le volume est restreint. "Il fait ça pour me punir ! Pour me montrer ce qui arrive quand on franchit certaines limites !" Il tourne la tête en fixant Athos. "Je me trompe ?"

"De quoi tu parles, au nom du ciel ?" gronde Porthos. "Pourquoi voudrait-il te punir ?"

La rudesse de sa voix ramène brusquement Aramis sur Terre. Il déglutit, regarde Athos avec un mélange de défiance et de reproche dans ses yeux sombres, puis les deux émotions font place au regret. "Pour rien."

"Ah non, épargne-moi ces idioties," rétorque Porthos entre ses dents serrées, et Athos entend à quel point il s'efforce de contrôler sa colère. "Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça quand tu accuses notre ami de prendre sa revanche sur toi en..." Il s'interrompt, inspire profondément et tourne la tête vers Athos.

Il semble tellement hésitant quant à ce qu'il a le droit de faire et de dire qu'Athos en ressent presque une douleur physique dans la poitrine.

C'est d'Artagnan qui calme le jeu en s'éclaircissant la gorge et en se plaçant entre Aramis et Porthos. Soit il est très très courageux, soit il est totalement inconscient. "Peut-être pourrions-nous... en parler plus tard ? En privé ?"

Personne ne répond, et d'ailleurs, personne n'en a besoin. Ils ont appris depuis longtemps à communiquer sans paroles, et le silence tendu qui suit la proposition de d'Artagnan parle de lui-même.

Ils discuteront de tout cela plus tard. En privé. Advienne que pourra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le pique-nique s'éternise. Il ne se termine pas par un énorme orage, malgré l'humeur d'Athos. Il se termine assez agréablement avant le coucher du soleil, la reine se déclarant satisfaite du succès de son entreprise.

Hélas, Athos ne retire aucun plaisir de savoir que sa souveraine a passé une excellente journée - une excellente journée légèrement assombrie par la soudaine mauvaise humeur d'Aramis.

Athos place son cheval à l'arrière du cortège pendant le retour vers Paris, et laisse l'animal trouver seul son chemin pendant qu'il s'adonne à ses réflexions. La discussion imminente le trouble excessivement. Il a l'habitude d'avoir des divergences d'opinion avec Aramis à propos de... eh bien de presque tout, à vrai dire. Et jusqu'à présent leurs différences ne les avaient jamais empêchés de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

Mais cette fois c'est différent. L'accusation qu'Aramis a portée contre lui n'est pas seulement incorrecte, c'est de la diffamation, une insulte si outrageante qu'Athos serait dans son droit de réclamer un duel, de gifler Aramis et de lui hurler dessus... Comment ose-t-il l'accuser d'utiliser Porthos à des fins malhonnêtes ?

Comme si Athos en était capable. Comme s'il pouvait même le _vouloir_.

Étrangement, Athos n'éprouve aucun désir de frapper Aramis, ni de lui crier dessus. Il sent plutôt un certain vide, venu du fait qu'Aramis l'estime si peu. Il comprend qu'Aramis soit en colère. Ce qui lui échappe, c'est pourquoi cette colère englobe tant de choses.

La flamme dans l'œil d'Aramis quand il l'a accusé était plus vive que tout. Cette flamme l'inquiète – elle l'inquiète d'autant plus qu'il va devoir bientôt avouer à Porthos qu'Aramis et lui ont également gardé des secrets de leur côté.

Ils escortent la reine et ses courtisans jusqu'au palais et prennent congé. Même Aramis est assez distrait pour n'accorder à la reine qu'une révérence abrégée, et quitte le palais en marchant d'un pas raide derrière d'Artagnan jusqu'à leurs chevaux.

Le trajet de retour vers la garnison est silencieux. Ils dessellent leurs chevaux, les brossent et les confient au garçon d'écurie.

"La taverne ?" suggère d'Artagnan dans le silence général, et Athos le regarde, partagé entre sa gratitude pour avoir pris les choses en main et son envie de le garder hors de toute cette histoire.

Vu qu'Athos est sur le point de faire des confessions à tout le monde, il serait vain d'essayer de le cacher à d'Artagnan. Il finira par l'apprendre quand même, et il serait préférable de lui dire la vérité avec ses propres mots. Athos espère simplement que le jeune homme comprendra. Il n'est pas encore accoutumé aux mœurs parisiennes. (Dans le fond, Athos lui-même n'est pas habitué aux mœurs parisiennes.)

"Oui," répond Porthos, et tout à coup sa main se retrouve sur le bras d'Athos et l'agrippe doucement. "A la taverne."

C'est toujours là qu'ils se retrouvent, après tout.

Le contact de Porthos n'est qu'une offre de réconfort physique, rien qu'ils n'auraient pas fait avant de partager leur lit, et Athos est stabilisé, ça l'aide à clarifier ses idées et à calmer ses nerfs éprouvés. Ils arpentent les rues côte-à-côte, et même si Athos sent le regard d'Aramis sur eux, il ne trouve pas le courage de s'éloigner de Porthos en gardant une distance convenable.

Leur amitié a toujours été de celles où le contact et le réconfort sont offerts librement. Aramis et Porthos n'ont jamais été gênés d'exprimer leurs sentiments envers lui. C'est ce qui a permis à Athos de se détendre en leur présence quand ils se sont rencontrés : leur manière de l'accueillir en leur sein malgré sa froideur extérieure, et de se contenter de rire quand il essayait de garder ses distances.

Athos déteste ce qu'il est en train de leur faire, la manière dont il les remercie de leur gentillesse. Perdre Aramis l'achèverait aussi sûrement que de perdre Porthos.

Ils entrent dans la taverne d'une façon bien plus formelle que d'habitude, en rang serré, l'un derrière l'autre. Leur abord morose refroidit l'ambiance de la salle, mais pas pour très longtemps. Le volume remonte dès qu'ils sont assis, serrés autour d'une petite table dans le coin le plus sombre et reculé de la pièce.

La serveuse leur apporte une bouteille de vin sans qu'ils aient rien demandé et s'éloigne précipitamment dès qu'elle aperçoit leurs expressions.

Aramis soupire. "C'est bien la première fois que mon visage fait fuir une femme."

Athos le regarde, submergé par un mélange étrange de culpabilité et de méfiance. Le sentiment le pousse à prendre la parole bien plus tôt qu'il ne s'y attendait. "Nous ne voulions pas te blesser avec notre silence. Et si ça peut te consoler, Porthos voulait te le dire tout de suite."

"Lui dire quoi ?" demande d'Artagnan, de plus en plus troublé par ce mystère. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

Athos le regarde, sans trop savoir comment s'expliquer. D'Artagnan était le premier à découvrir son passé, le premier à qui il en a parlé. Ça devrait donc être plus facile d'avoir une conversation franche, mais Athos se rend compte qu'il n'en est rien.

Instinctivement, il se tourne vers Porthos, qui lui renvoie un regard sombre et peiné. "Partager notre lit," dit-il. La voix de Porthos est posée, mais il semble soulagé de pouvoir enfin dire la vérité.

D'abord d'Artagnan semble encore plus perdu, décontenancé par la colère d'Aramis pour une chose aussi innocente que dormir dans le même lit – puis la réalisation le frappe. C'est presque comme regarder un joli lever de soleil : la compréhension illumine son visage et ses yeux. Puis il rougit. Intensément.

Athos s'éclaircit la gorge. "Deux fois," précise-t-il. Peut-être a-t-il le désir pervers de voir d'Artagnan rougir encore davantage. Il attache son regard sur Aramis. "Je ne l'ai pas provoqué en réaction à quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire, tu m'entends ?" Il est incapable de retenir le ton cassant de sa voix, ce qui fait pâlir Aramis. Il pâlit encore plus quand Porthos le regarde également en grognant, "et merci d'avoir une si haute opinion de mon charme, au fait."

D'Artagnan, visiblement mortifié, attrape la bouteille de vin et se met à boire. Athos est tenté de suivre son exemple, mais s'abstient.

D'abord Aramis ne répond rien à personne. Il semble se replier sur lui-même, et Athos observe les ombres danser sur ses traits expressifs tandis qu'Aramis mène une bataille intérieure à laquelle personne n'est convié.

« Je sais, » dit enfin Aramis. Les mots sortent lentement, et il relève les yeux en s'apercevant que leur sens n'est pas clair. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas fait ça dans le but de me blesser, » explique-t-il. « J'ai parlé dans la précipitation et la colère. Je vous demande pardon. »

Porthos tend immédiatement la main pour la poser sur celle d'Aramis, qui repose en poing crispé sur la table. « Très bien alors, » dit-il, vite apaisé, incapable de se fâcher contre eux très longtemps. Mais même pendant que son pouce frotte doucement la peau d'Aramis pour réaffirmer la force de leur amitié, ses sourcils se rapprochent en une ligne serrée, et se froncent. « Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as fait qui pousserait Athos à vouloir te punir. »

Athos voit le regret apparaître brièvement sur le visage d'Aramis, le regarde fermer les yeux. Les excuses d'Aramis l'ont adouci autant qu'elles ont adouci Porthos, et il prend une inspiration quelque peu tremblante. « Veux-tu que je le dise pour toi ? »

« Oui, » répond Aramis, sans trouver le courage de le regarder. « Dis-leur. »

Athos, très conscient de leur environnement, choisit ses mots avec soin. « Aramis va bientôt devenir père, » dit-il d'une voix posée, le visage neutre.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passe. Porthos semble étonné et perplexe, tout comme d'Artagnan. Puis ils font le rapprochement, et alors que d'Artagnan est figé par le choc et l'incrédulité, Athos assiste à la réalisation s'emparer des traits de Porthos, avant d'être remplacée par la colère et un air de trahison si livide qu'il en est effrayant. "Tu es au courant depuis tout ce temps ?" lui demande Porthos, et le calme avec lequel il lui pose la question est terrifiant.

Même Aramis se redresse en déglutissant plusieurs fois.

Athos sait qu'il aurait dû lui dire. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne fait pas confiance à Porthos pour garder leur secret – le secret d'Aramis. Il sait que Porthos emporterait tous leurs secrets dans la tombe. Mais le danger ne fait qu'augmenter avec le nombre de gens dans la confidence. C'est la froide raison qui a pris cette décision pour lui, pas son cœur. Naturellement, c'est son cœur qui en subira les conséquences.

"...Oui," admet Athos, qui voit Porthos retirer sa main de celle d'Aramis, et voit un air de profond regret s'installer dans l'œil d'Aramis en conséquence.

"Nous ne pouvions pas..." tente Aramis, mais Porthos lève la main pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

"Non," grogne-t-il. "Laisse tomber." Il se lève de table et s'en va, et Athos le suit des yeux, en se sentant comme abandonné sur une île en pleine tempête.

Son regard reste accroché au dos de Porthos aussi longtemps qu'il reste visible, et une fois que Porthos est parti, une fois qu'il a passé la porte et est perdu pour lui, Athos saisit la bouteille de vin sur la table.

"Je suis vraiment désolé," dit Aramis. "Je ne voulais pas provoquer tout ça."

"Je sais," répond Athos doucement en remplissant son verre à ras-bord. Il lève les yeux avec surprise quand la chaise de d'Artagnan glisse bruyamment sur le plancher et que celui-ci se lève, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

"Je vais voir comment va Porthos," dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque mais calme. "Pour s'assurer qu'il ne tue personne."

Il quitte la salle également en laissant Athos et Aramis gérer leur culpabilité tout seuls.

Comme on s'y attend c'est Aramis qui parle en premier, qui contracte la mâchoire et regarde Athos droit dans les yeux. "Alors. Porthos et toi."

Athos secoue la tête brièvement. Son regard est fixé sur une tâche sur la table. Il ne sait pas si c'est du vin ou du sang. "Plus maintenant, je le crains."

Il commence seulement maintenant à comprendre ce qu'il a fait. Il a laissé Porthos devenir si intime qu'il peut le sentir en lui même maintenant – pour le perdre à cause d'un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas révéler lui-même.

"Tu as peu de raisons d'être inquiet, mon cher Athos. Toi, il te pardonnera sûrement." La voix d'Aramis s'insinue dans ses pensées sombres, faussement légère et détachée. "Tu ne faisais que dissimuler ma euh... ma faute. C'est moi qu'il avait averti. Il m'a souvent dit de garder mes distances avec elle, de ne pas viser trop haut."

Athos détourne le regard de la tâche sur la table, et remplit silencieusement le verre d'Aramis. Aramis le porte à ses lèvres et le vide avec la calme résolution d'un homme décidé à noyer son chagrin.

Athos en sait quelque chose.

Ils boivent en silence, une bouteille après l'autre. Bien qu'Athos ait l'habitude de passer ses soirées de cette manière, Aramis s'arrête généralement après la première bouteille pour se mettre à la recherche d'un corps chaud pour passer le reste de la nuit. Il est donc ivre beaucoup plus vite qu'Athos. Il laisse retomber sa tête contre ses bras croisés sur la table, ses cheveux noirs dépassant en désordre. "J'aurais dû me taire, dans les bois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis emporté comme ça. J'aurais voulu qu'on me mette au courant."

Athos tend machinalement la main, touche la tête d'Aramis et laisse ses doigts errer dans la chevelure ébouriffée, exactement comme Porthos le ferait avec lui.

Aramis tourne la tête pour le regarder, se détend sous sa main, et ferme les paupières un instant. "Je suis tellement désolé, mon ami. J'avais tellement peur que tu m'enlèves Porthos – et maintenant je crains de nous l'avoir enlevé à tous les deux." Une lueur un peu frénétique s'allume dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours, au moins ?"

Athos lui assure sincèrement que oui.

L'aveu d'Aramis a un effet étrange sur son cœur, comme s'il essayait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il comprend maintenant que la réaction initiale d'Aramis n'avait rien à voir avec la colère. C'est la peur qui l'a poussé à dire ce qu'il a dit. Ce qu'Athos ne comprend pas, c'est comment Aramis a jamais pu croire qu'il lui prendrait Porthos.

Athos ne le pourrait pas, même s'il essayait.

Une ombre tombe sur eux, repousse ses pensées dans les ténèbres, et quand Athos relève les yeux, il constate que c'est celle de d'Artagnan et Porthos. Alors que d'Artagnan paraît vaguement amusé par le tableau qu'ils forment tous les deux, Porthos fronce les sourcils si fort qu'Athos est immédiatement dégrisé.

Aramis réagit différemment. "Porthos !" s'exclame-t-il joyeusement en se levant de sa chaise et en se jetant maladroitement contre la poitrine de Porthos. "Tu es revenu !"

Porthos le rattrape instinctivement et laisse Aramis se serrer contre lui. Il s'adoucit en voyant les efforts d'Aramis pour se faire un nid entre ses bras. "Tu en doutais ?"

Athos ne dit rien et continue à fixer Porthos, la tête vide et le cœur trop plein. Porthos pousse un grognement et lève les yeux au ciel. "J'avais des raisons d'être en colère."

"Oui," répond Athos. "Tu en avais tout à fait le droit. Et tu l'as toujours."

Aramis émet un son de contentement et se frotte la joue contre la poitrine de Porthos, qui baisse les yeux vers lui avec un amusement affectueux. "Tu auras des regrets demain matin, mon ami."

"J'ai déjà des regrets," dit Aramis dans une diction approximative, la tête enfouie dans les bras de Porthos. "Pardon pour ce que j'ai dit sur Athos et toi. Je parie que vous êtes parfaits tous les deux au lit, tout chauds et tout froids, à vous faire du bien."

Athos rougit, d'Artagnan émet un son étouffé et lève les deux mains comme pour s'abriter des propos d'Aramis. Il jette à Porthos un regard suppliant avec ses yeux ronds. "S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu peux gérer ça tout seul."

Porthos le regarde avec un air de reproche. "Tu as dit que tu comprenais ces choses-là."

"Tout à fait !" clarifie d'Artagnan rapidement. "Mais je ne désire pas pour autant y assister !"

Porthos grogne. "Très bien, très bien. Rentre chez toi, jeune innocent. Je te dirai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir demain dans les moindres détails. Plus de secrets," conclue-t-il d'un ton bourru.

D'Artagnan déguerpit.

"Quel est son problème ?" demande Aramis. "J'essayais juste d'être aimable."

Porthos tourne la tête pour regarder Athos, et Athos se lève de table en décryptant son message muet. "Ramenons-le à la maison."

Athos et Porthos quittent la taverne l'esprit aussi abattu que quand ils y sont entrés. Mais pas Aramis. Il distribue son affection généreusement, s'appuyant sur eux et se comportant comme le plus sentimental des ivrognes.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil," se plaint Athos, une main sur la nuque d'Aramis pour l'empêcher de tomber dans le caniveau.

"C'est parce que tu es généralement dans un état pire que le sien," grogne Porthos en s'efforçant de guider Aramis tout en maintenant aussi Athos. "Mais je dois admettre qu'il n'avait plus autant bu depuis longtemps. Il a plutôt des distractions d'un genre différent."

Athos ne répond rien, en partie parce qu'il est occupé à essayer de se diriger dans les rues, en partie parce qu'il ne se sent pas encore tout à ait à l'aise en compagnie de Porthos.

Il n'est pas sûr d'être déjà pardonné. Le fait que Porthos soit revenu ne signifie pas qu'il ne soit plus fâché, ou en tout cas blessé par leur mensonge.

Il est simplement revenu pour les ramener, loyal et fiable comme toujours, même quand ils ne le méritent pas. Il s'en ira peut-être après avoir raccompagné Aramis, en laissant Athos rentrer par ses propres moyens. Athos réalise qu'il redoute beaucoup cette éventualité.

Alors il recule dès qu'ils ont franchi la porte, regarde Porthos piloter Aramis vers le lit, le regarde enlever le chapeau d'Aramis, puis ses bottes. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Porthos prendre soin de leur ami de cette manière, qu' le voit déshabiller Aramis et le mettre au lit.

Aramis se laisse faire, docile sous les mains de Porthos, en essayant même de participer maladroitement. Le sourire ne disparaît pas de son visage une seule seconde pendant que Porthos le manipule, et quand il se retrouve allongé sur le dos sous la couverture, il allonge le bras pour refermer sa main sur le poignet de Porthos, en le maintenant penché au-dessus de lui. "Reste."

Athos se retrouve à la fois brûlé et glacé. Il se fige sur place quand Porthos tourne la tête pour le regarder, incapable de bouger. Les yeux de Porthos, sérieux et graves, demandent la permission. "Il n'aime pas dormir seul."

"Je sais," dit Athos d'une voix faible et serrée. Il s'approche du lit et s'assied du côté opposé à Porthos. Une seconde plus tard la main d'Aramis s'est emparée de lui aussi, les doigts agrippant le cuir de son uniforme.

"Nous n'allons nulle part," dit Athos calmement, en regardant le sourire s'allumer dans l'œil d'Aramis. Athos n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se sentir à la fois aussi aimé et aussi coupable.

Il regarde Aramis tomber endormi entre eux, regarde sa respiration devenir régulière, et quand il relève les yeux il accroche le regard de Porthos qui l'observe, impénétrable.

"Je suis désolé," dit Athos qui sent la vérité de ces mots imprégner tout son corps. "Ce n'était pas mon secret, je n'avais pas le droit de le partager."

"Je sais," dit Porthos à voix basse. Il s'assied finalement aussi sur le lit, le poignet encore enfermé dans la main d'Aramis. "Je n'aime pas que nous nous cachions des choses – surtout des choses qui pourraient nous faire tuer."

Ils baissent alors tous les deux le regard sur Aramis, et Athos se racle la gorge. "Eh bien... Il faudra faire mieux à l'avenir. Peut-être l'enfermer dans un endroit où on pourra le surveiller ? Je suis sûr que le capitaine serait d'accord."

"Oui," dit Porthos de sa voix grondante, et un soupçon de sourire passe brièvement sur ses traits. "Il accepterait certainement." Il relève les yeux, et toute joie disparaît de son visage. "Pourquoi a-t-il bu autant ?"

Athos lui renvoie son regard, et souhaiterait tout à coup être plus proche, pour pouvoir s'accrocher à Porthos comme Aramis. "Il... a eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas," dit-il.

L'air d'incrédulité totale qui s'affiche sur le visage de Porthos est bientôt remplacé par une affection désespérée. "Quel idiot. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que je reviens toujours ?"

Athos décide d'être honnête. "Je n'étais pas sûr que tu reviendrais, cette fois."

Porthos hausse les épaules gentiment et Athos se résout à tout dire, tant qu'il y est. "Il a cru aussi que je te garderais pour moi et qu'il t'avait perdu."

C'est peut-être la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié que Porthos reste sans voix. Athos l'a souvent vu silencieux, content de laisser quelqu'un d'autre faire la conversation – mais toujours prêt à offrir une remarque spirituelle ou une réponse sarcastique en cas de besoin.

Cette fois il semble à court de mots. Les minutes passent sans aucune parole de la part de l'un ni de l'autre.

"Je sais qu'il préfère la ville," dit enfin Porthos, visiblement secoué, mais continuant bravement selon son habitude. "Mais je ne pensais pas qu'une journée dans les bois le rendrait complètement fou."

"C'est sûrement tout cet air frais," murmure Athos en baissant les yeux vers Aramis. "Je me demande s'il n'a pas raison, pourtant. Je t'ai obligé à lui mentir."

"Il t'a obligé à me mentir, lui aussi. On est tous amis. Ça arrive."

"Porthos, je..."

Porthos l'interrompt avec un bruit de mécontentement presque paniqué. "Ne me dis pas que tu as encore changé d'avis ? J'ai fait promettre à d'Artagnan d'être gentil avec toi tout à l'heure. J'ai failli le lancer dans la rivière."

Athos enlève doucement les doigts d'Aramis de sa veste, et se lève sur des jambes qui paraissent bien trop fragiles. Il a peur de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, mais il continue d'avancer sans s'arrêter, malgré le poids qui leste ses entrailles. Il fait le tour du lit et se met à genoux devant Porthos, se penche vers l'avant et enfouit son visage contre lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

Pendant quelques instants rien ne se passe, et Athos craint d'avoir franchi une limite, d'être rejeté dans la seconde.

Alors il sent Porthos inspirer profondément, et bientôt la main de Porthos est dans ses cheveux, bougeant doucement. C'est comme tomber sans risquer de s'écraser au sol, sans avoir peur de la douleur. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, Athos se sent en sécurité et protégé, et il ferme les yeux, laisse son esprit s'apaiser et son corps se détendre.

"Je pense qu'on devrait... faire comme d'habitude," dit Porthos en caressant sa tête du bout des doigts. Athos ne sait plus s'il veut pleurer ou simplement tomber endormi dans cette position. "Prendre soin les uns des autres, essayer de ne pas mourir... et faire la fête quand nous sommes encore en vie à la fin de la journée."

"Non," murmure Athos. "Je voulais dire..."

"Je sais ce que tu voulais dire," interrompt Porthos doucement. "Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider, n'est-ce pas ?"

Athos passe les bras autour des hanches de Porthos et le serre de toute la force qui lui reste. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, il est déjà tellement parti qu'il acquiescerait à tout ce que dit Porthos.

"Tu ne veux pas venir aussi sur le lit ?" demande enfin Porthos, après qu'Athos soit resté silencieux un bout de temps. "Le sol est trop dur pour tes genoux. Mets-toi à l'aise, Aramis ne se formalisera pas."

Il hisse Athos jusqu'au lit, l'installe à côté de lui et l'entoure de ses bras. "La journée a été difficile. On en parlera demain."

Athos hésite. Il ne veut pas dériver, il veut seulement rester tout près, peu importe où et comment.

"Je reste ici, ne t'inquiète pas," dit Porthos avec franchise en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Athos tourne immédiatement la tête vers lui, tend son visage comme un enfant qui réclame son baiser. Il sent Porthos sourire contre ses lèvres en acceptant l'invitation. Ses deux bras viennent encercler son torse dans une étreinte solide tandis que Porthos l'embrasse, gourmand mais délicat, généreux mais prudent.

Athos défaille de plaisir.

"Allez," chuchote Porthos après un moment. "Couchons-nous."

Athos l'embrasse une dernière fois et hoche la tête. Il se laisse déshabiller et sent son corps se détendre et son esprit lâcher prise au fur et à mesure que les vêtements qui les séparent disparaissent.

"Tu vas devoir te serrer un peu contre Aramis, ou le lit sera trop petit," dit Porthos une fois qu'ils sont tous les deux en sous-vêtements, et pousse Athos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le dos, plus proche d'Aramis que jamais, dans une proximité qu'ils se refusent habituellement.

Étrangement, c'est assez agréable – ça l'est encore plus quand Porthos le rejoint, se couche à côté de lui et l'attire dans ses bras, réduisant Aramis à une source de chaleur réconfortante dans son dos.

"Tu pourras dormir comme ça ?" demande Porthos, et Athos acquiesce, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Ses doigts effleurent le bandage qui recouvre encore la poitrine de Porthos, et le souvenir de l'avoir posé lui-même a sur lui un effet calmant plutôt étrange.

Athos tombe endormi dans le cocon protecteur de ses deux amis, et remarque à peine Aramis qui se retourne derrière lui et presse le visage dans son cou en glissant un bras sur sa taille.

Quand Athos se réveille le lendemain matin, le soleil est à peine levé sur l'horizon. La lumière qui tombe par la fenêtre d'Aramis est faible et grise, annonçant un ciel assombri.

Athos est bien au chaud – plus au chaud que d'habitude – avec une chaleur persistante dans son dos, et une chaleur confortable devant lui. Sa joue repose sur la poitrine de quelqu'un, qui se lève et retombe lentement, et il se dit qu'il est peut-être saoul – ce genre d'ivresse plaisante et confuse, à l'époque où il buvait encore pour le plaisir.

"Voilà qui est inattendu," dit la voix d'Aramis en s'introduisant dans son esprit confus, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais pleine d'humour et de malice. "Il est tout à fait charmant au matin."

"Chhhhut, tu vas le réveiller," murmure Porthos, et puis des lèvres touchent l'épaule d'Athos, et il sent Porthos remuer derrière lui.

Aramis se moque très très doucement. "Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen d'oublier ma migraine." Il semble étrangement affectueux, chaud et résolument content, et l'esprit d'Athos s'éclaircit assez pour comprendre ce qui se passe – et il retire immédiatement sa tête de la poitrine d'Aramis.

"Ah, dieu merci," soupire Aramis en s'éloignant de lui et en se levant pour sortir de la pièce.

"Un besoin pressant," dit Porthos avec un petit rire en embrassant le cou d'Athos, puis en promenant ses lèvres plus bas sur sa peau ensommeillée.

Athos, maintenant affreusement conscient de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, est partagé entre le besoin de s'éloigner de Porthos et celui de se coller à lui. Il décide de garder les yeux étroitement fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution, plonge le visage dans l'oreiller d'Aramis et capitule.

Porthos le fait doucement rouler sur son ventre pour avoir meilleur accès à sa nuque et à son dos, et se met à explorer la peau d'Athos de ses lèvres et de ses doigts.

"Il va revenir d'une minute à l'autre," dit Athos dans l'oreiller, et il serait embarrassé de l'aspect essoufflé de sa voix s'il n'était pas aussi heureux.

"Je sais," murmure Porthos. Ses doigts tombent sur une cicatrice particulière et il se fige, puis s'éloigne. "Athos."

"Mmh ?" Athos tourne la tête en ouvrant un œil. "Quoi ?"

Athos est d'abord trop déconcentré pour remarquer que la respiration de Porthos s'emballe derrière lui, et s'amuse des petites bouffées d'air qui agitent ses cheveux dans sa nuque. Mais ensuite Porthos parle, et ses mots ont des petites épines, coupantes et pleines de venin. "Athos, celle-ci a été faite par un _fouet_."

L'air se glace dans les poumons d'Athos alors que Porthos se redresse derrière lui.

Aramis choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la pièce, en refermant la porte derrière lui dans un grand bruit exagéré. "Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, messieurs." Quelque chose, soit dans la crispation d'Athos, soit dans l'expression de Porthos, lui indique un changement d'atmosphère, car il redevient sérieux immédiatement. "Un problème ?"

Porthos, occupé à chercher d'autres cicatrices, préfère l'ignorer. Ses doigts effleurent la peau d'Athos qui se refroidit rapidement. Il est possible qu'il n'ait même pas remarqué le retour d'Aramis. "Comment c'est arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça?"

"Lui a fait quoi?" demande Aramis, d'une voix tout à coup perçante d'inquiétude, et il s'approche du lit, s'avance derrière Porthos pour examiner le dos d'Athos à son tour. "Oh," dit-il en comprenant, d'une voix faible. "Tu veux dire les cicatrices."

"Aramis, celles-ci ont été faites pas un fouet !" dit Porthos d'un ton féroce. On croirait entendre le tonnerre dans la montagne, n'offrant aucune échappatoire à sa colère, menaçant d'inonder la vallée d'une pluie torrentielle.

"Oui," dit doucement Aramis, apparemment imperméable aux cataclysmes redoutables, "c'est ce que je pensais."

"Tu étais au courant?" grogne Porthos.

Athos voudrait être ailleurs, n'importe où sauf ici. Il ne sait même pas si la présence d'Aramis fait une différence. Si Porthos est au courant, autant qu'Aramis le soit aussi. Athos les aime également tous les deux, et perdre le respect et la confiance de l'un ou de l'autre supprimerait le peu d'estime personnelle qui lui reste.

Tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est prier pour ne pas les perdre tous les deux à la fois. Il ne peut qu'espérer, se taire, et attendre.

Aramis ne répond pas à la question de Porthos et puis tout à coup Porthos se crispe, et on dirait que toute la chaleur de la pièce disparaît quand il réalise. "C'est elle qui t'a fait ça."

Les mots ne cherchent pas à blesser, Athos le sait. Porthos les prononce avec trop de lassitude pour cela. Athos en a tout de même la nausée. Parce que Porthos a l'air horrifié, et Athos ne sait pas pour quelle raison – si c'est parce qu'il pense qu'elle a eu tort de le blesser ainsi, ou si c'est parce qu'Athos a eu tort de se laisser faire.

"Elle t'a fait ça," répète Porthos, et il semble si triste qu'Athos ferait n'importe quoi pour le consoler, s'il savait comment. "Pas vrai?"

"Elle?" répète Aramis avant de comprendre en lâchant un petit sifflement. "Oh. Elle." Il se racle la gorge. "Et moi qui croyais être le seul à avoir un penchant pour les femmes violentes."

Il n'a pas le moins du monde l'air horrifié. Il semble... étonnement compréhensif, et un rien fasciné. Athos ne saura jamais ce qu'il a pu faire pour mériter d'avoir non seulement un, mais deux amis qui voient ses fautes sans jamais le condamner.

Porthos ne perçoit pas la générosité des paroles d'Aramis de la même manière qu'Athos. Il grogne "tais-toi, Aramis," et touche l'épaule d'Athos de sa main.

Elle semble écorcher la peau froide d'Athos. "Tu veux que je le jette dehors?"

Athos secoue la tête. Il est trop tard, maintenant. Aramis peut bien rester.

Il entend Porthos prendre une grande bouffée d'air et expirer lentement, indiquant à quel point cette découverte est difficile pour son ami. Porthos voudrait probablement ne rien savoir de ces cicatrices, n'avoir jamais rien découvert.

Athos sait combien Porthos peut être sensible. Aramis s'est souvent moqué de lui pour avoir versé des larmes aux funérailles d'Athos, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une farce, mais ressentant quand même les choses trop vivement.

"Et tu..." dit Porthos d'une voix lourde et rauque avec un soupçon de larmes, "tu voulais qu'elle le fasse? Tu en avais envie? Parce ce n'est pas grave si tu en avais envie."

"Je..." Athos cligne des yeux, sans savoir quoi dire. Il l'ignore. Il n'a jamais particulièrement apprécié la douleur. Il l'endurait parce qu'elle l'exigeait, parce qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras et prenait soin de lui par la suite. Il la supportait parce que la douleur allait toujours de pair avec sa domination sur lui ; il ne recevait jamais l'une sans l'autre.

"...Non," dit-il très doucement, presque sans réaliser qu'il est en train de le dire à voix haute. "Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie."

L'instant d'après il est dans les bras de Porthos, enveloppé par sa chaleur. Le soulagement soudain qui le submerge le ferait presque pleurer, et il s'accroche à Porthos, cache son visage dans sa poitrine.

"Je devrais... Je devrais peut-être vous laisser ?" demande Aramis, et Athos ne l'a jamais vu si prudent, si inquiet et compatissant.

"Tu n'es pas obligé," lâche-t-il, et frissonne quand Porthos pose la main sur son cou. "Tu es au courant maintenant. Ça ne fait aucune différence."

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça," dit Aramis en s'asseyant sur le lit derrière Athos. Il pose la main sur son dos, dans un contact franc et chaleureux. "Ma présence a toujours été essentielle à ton bonheur. Ne dis pas le contraire."

Athos s'attend à ce qu'il touche les cicatrices – celles qu'elle a laissé, chacune rappelant à quel point son ascendant sur lui était total – mais Aramis le surprend. Le bout de ses doigts reste à bonne distance des marques. Il touche plutôt celles qu'il a lui-même suturées, celles qu'Athos a reçu au combat. "Cette dame ne te traitait pas correctement," dit-il finalement d'une voix légère. "Tu es bien mieux loti avec notre cher Porthos, si tu veux mon avis."

Athos inspire profondément. "Mais personne ne te le demande, Aramis."

"Eh bien," dit Aramis, "Tu devrais."

"Mais seulement cette fois," ajoute Porthos. Sa main caresse doucement le cou d'Athos, et même si Athos se demande comment Porthos peut le traiter avec autant d'empathie et de compréhension, il ne parvient pas à s'en défier.

Il est en sécurité ici. Avec ses amis.

Il restent ainsi un moment, mais le calme dans la pièce ne dure pas. C'est impossible, quand Aramis est présent.

"Et si je vous laissais seuls pour, euh... faire ce qui doit être fait," propose-t-il. "Pendant ce temps je pourrais aller réveiller d'Artagnan, et l'emmener prendre le petit déjeuner au marché ?" Il a presque l'air trop enthousiaste, et semble clairement nerveux sous son masque joyeux. "On peut se retrouver à la garnison comme d'habitude, qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de partir," dit Athos en se forçant à relever la tête et à regarder Aramis par dessus son épaule. "Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire fuir en révélant la vérité."

Aramis cligne de yeux. "Bien sûr que non, je le sais." Ses yeux deviennent aussi durs et froid que de la pierre de jade pendant un moment, et Athos sait qu'il est en train de penser à elle, à prendre sa revanche. "Je pensais juste que tu voudrais être seul avec Porthos." Aramis semble un peu perdu en prononçant ces mots, mais il se ressaisit assez vite. "Et maintenant que je sais que ma présence ne te dérange pas, je peux partir le cœur léger." Il lance un clin d'œil à Athos, et le sourire dont il le gratifie paraît absolument sincère, bien qu'un peu triste. "Il me faudra un moment pour tirer d'Artagnan de son lit. Prenez votre temps, d'accord ? Profitez de votre matinée."

Il tapote gentiment le dos d'Athos et se lève lentement du lit en ignorant le ricanement amusé de Porthos.

"Nous n'allons pas faire ça dans ton lit, Aramis."

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je suggérais. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, mon cher Porthos, laisse-moi te dire que tu as ma permission, si jamais vous changez d'avis."

Il s'habille rapidement, laissant sa veste à moitié déboutonnée, et Athos se redresse en attachant son regard sur lui. Il n'a pas envie de poser la question, mais il va devenir fou s'il continue à s'inquiéter. "Est-ce que nous te mettons mal à l'aise ?"

Aramis se fige, puis ses lèvres esquissent un sourire en coin. "Dois-je t'embrasser pour te prouver le contraire ?"

Athos sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais son regard ne flanche pas. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

"C'est ce que je craignais," dit Aramis dans un soupir dramatique, les deux mains sur le cœur. "Je vais devoir chercher mon plaisir ailleurs." Il exécute une petite courbette désuète, attrape son chapeau et s'en va en claquant la porte derrière lui. "Ne soyez pas en retard, mais ne venez pas trop tôt !" leur crie-t-il depuis la rue.

Porthos ricane une fois de plus et puis se penche pour poser le front sur l'épaule d'Athos. Ils restent dans cette position pendant un moment, Porthos assis derrière Athos, tous les deux silencieux. Quand Porthos parle enfin, sa voix est basse et prudente. "Ça va ?"

"Oui, étrangement," dit Athos. "Me réveiller avec Aramis m'a rendu fou, je crois."

La gorge de Porthos émet un son entre le rire et le sanglot, et il passe les bras autour de la taille d'Athos, les mains sur son ventre. "Je suis désolé d'avoir lancé la conversation sur les cicatrices. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte..."

"Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne," l'interrompt Athos. Son esprit est étrangement apaisé – il doit avoir trouvé un répit dans l'œil du cyclone. "Toutes ces années, je n'en ai jamais soufflé mot, pas même à mon confesseur. Je croyais avoir une chance d'oublier – que la honte disparaîtrait si j'étais le seul à savoir."

"Quelle honte ?" demande Porthos. "De quoi tu parles?"

"Je l'ai laissé me fouetter," dit Athos, et sa voix se transforme malgré lui en une chose froide et aiguisée, assez dure pour couper du diamant. "Je l'ai laissé m'attacher et me frapper jusqu'au sang, et je l'ai remerciée pour cela."

Porthos ne répond pas tout de suite. A la place, il tire doucement Athos pour le recoucher sur le lit, le dos contre sa poitrine. Il se met alors à parler.

"J'ai entendu des histoires, tu sais." La voix de Porthos est calme, peut-être un peu triste. "Des esclaves qui en arrivaient à vénérer leurs maîtres, qui restaient avec eux en croyant le faire de leur plein gré. Ils étaient tellement atteints par la cruauté de leurs maîtres qu'ils la prenaient pour de l'affection, parfois même pour de l'amour." Il inspire profondément. "Tu ne penses pas qu'ils devraient avoir honte, tout de même ?"

"Bien sûr que non." Athos ferme les yeux et prend aussi une grande inspiration à travers la nausée qui obstrue ses poumons. "Mais je n'étais pas un esclave. J'étais son époux. J'étais un homme libre qui a choisi d'être faible."

De nouveau, Porthos reste silencieux, et rassemble ses idées avant de parler. Mais ses bras restent fermes autour d'Athos et sa chaleur est tout le soulagement dont Athos a besoin. Il se sent en sécurité, malgré le sujet de leur conversation. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

"Tu lui faisais confiance," dit enfin Porthos. Il a l'air fâché, mais Athos sait que la colère n'est pas dirigée contre lui, alors ça le fait presque sourire quand Porthos grogne et puis embrasse immédiatement son épaule. "Elle a trahi ta confiance, de toutes les manières possibles, si j'ai bien compris." Il garde la bouche proche de l'épaule d'Athos, et Athos sent son souffle sur sa peau, égal et régulier. "Il n'y a pas de honte à être faible pour ceux qu'on aime. Regarde, c'est pareil pour moi. Aramis et toi vous êtes ma faiblesse. Et d'Artagnan aussi. Inutile de le nier."

"Mais tu ne nous laisserais pas te fouetter," lui rappelle gentiment Athos, au lieu de trop réfléchir à la déclaration de Porthos. Car il sait comment Porthos réagit au sujet de l'esclavage. Il se souvient clairement de la manière dont il est venu vers lui après avoir découvert le secret de Bonnaire – quand Athos était assez stupide pour jouer l'indifférence devant les atrocités que Porthos avait découvertes.

Porthos pousse un gros soupir. "Si je le croyais nécessaire ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui. Je te laisserais m'attacher au lit par contre, ça c'est sûr."

Cette fois Athos sourit franchement. Il se sent assez à l'aise et en sécurité pour se retourner et presser ses lèvres sur celles de Porthos. "Vraiment ?"

"Oui," confirme Porthos, avec une honnêteté absolue, un début de sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche. "Je te fais confiance."

Ses mots pétillent à l'intérieur d'Athos comme du champagne, ils ont la même saveur douce-amère et le rendent léger et courageux. Il embrasse encore Porthos, un peu plus fort cette fois, à pleine bouche et presque goulûment. Il continue à être surpris que Porthos lui rende ses baisers sans aucune réserve, mais il apprend enfin à accepter la générosité de Porthos sans se sentir indigne de la recevoir.

Alors il ouvre la bouche et s'offre, dans le but de rendre au moins un petit peu, même si ce ne sera jamais assez.

Porthos émet un petit bruit de satisfaction tandis que sa langue prend possession de la bouche d'Athos, et Athos sent les vibrations qui répondent à travers sa poitrine, éclairant tout son corps. Il se presse instinctivement contre Porthos, cherchant la friction, le soulagement, le contact.

Quand Porthos gémit cette fois, sa voix atteint de telles profondeurs qu'Athos est obligé d'interrompre le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, son sang pétillant de plaisir et de désir.

"Viens ici," murmure Porthos à son oreille, et Athos se dit qu'il va peut-être développer une réponse automatique à ces mots si Porthos continue de les accompagner de baisers et de tendresse. Ses mains caressent le dos d'Athos, effleurent toutes ses cicatrices sans plus faire attention à leur origine.

Ses paumes rugueuses décrivent de grands cercles apaisants sur la peau d'Athos, surtout sur les cicatrices plus épaisses qui n'ont jamais guéri entièrement. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un les touche de cette façon. Soit elle les ignorait, soit elle se moquait de lui pour s'être laissé marquer de la sorte.

Athos les a regardées, une fois, en utilisant deux miroirs. C'était peu après sa (fausse) mort – quand il croyait encore qu'il avait sacrifié sa vie en la condamnant à mort, quand rien ne lui était resté à part son médaillon et ses cicatrices.

Il les avait alors trouvées belles. Ou plutôt nécessaires. Gagnées. Méritées.

Athos se demande comment il a pu être aussi stupide. Comment il a pu manquer de voir qui elle était vraiment – comment il a pu tomber dans tous ses pièges, chacun d'entre eux l'entraînant plus loin dans ses filets.

Porthos arrête de l'embrasser, tout à coup, et recule un peu pour voir son visage. "Tu penses à quelque chose de désagréable," murmure-t-il contre les lèvres d'Athos, "je le sens."

"Toutes mes excuses," dit Athos en ne reconnaissant presque pas sa voix, étirée entre un passé honteux et un présent trop brillant pour voir sa propre ombre.

"Tu veux te lever?" demande Porthos, et son corps semble réel et solide contre celui d'Athos ; un point d'ancrage qui l'empêchera de dériver au large, même si le vent se déchaîne sur les voiles. "Tu veux te préparer et manger quelque chose? Manger me fait toujours me sentir mieux – ça remplit les vides à l'intérieur, tu vois?" Son sourire est plein d'autodérision et presque timide, et Athos ressent pour lui une affection désespérante.

"Aramis nous a dit de prendre notre temps," murmure-t-il en laissant ses mains se balader sur la poitrine de Porthos. Il tombe sur les bandages qu'il a placés lui-même et s'interrompt, contemple le contraste séduisant qu'ils forment avec la peau sombre de Porthos. "Tu as encore mal?"

Porthos fait un son dédaigneux. "Non."

Athos sourit. "Je peux voir?"

"Bien sûr," dit Porthos, étrangement docile pour un homme qui refuse de se faire soigner même quand il est aveuglé par le sang qui coule de son arcade sourcilière. "Si ça te fait plaisir."

"Ça me fait très plaisir," répond Athos en tapotant affectueusement le torse de Porthos. "Assieds-toi."

Porthos se redresse et dépose un baiser sur la bouche d'Athos avant qu'il ait le temps de défaire le bandage. "Ça va?"

Athos hésite un moment avant de répondre ; il veut être franc. Alors il essaie de s'écouter, de déchiffrer le staccato compliqué que son cœur interprète dans sa poitrine. "Je crois que je vais presque bien."

Le sourire de Porthos est peut-être ce qu'Athos a vu de mieux depuis longtemps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours suivants passent lentement. Ils sont remplis d'heures interminables à patrouiller dans les rues et à enchaîner les tours de garde au palais, suite à une menace anonyme contre la vie du roi ; les jours passent dans le sang et la sueur, ponctués de batailles occasionnelles pour défendre leur vie.

Un soir, ils poursuivent un assassin dans une allée sombre avant le coucher du soleil, et manquent de perdre d'Artagnan dans le piège qui les attendait – ils y échappent par un coup de chance inespéré. Le fusil pointé sur la tête de d'Artagnan fait long feu, et Athos en profite pour poignarder la femme. Ils passent cette nuit-là tous ensemble, blottis autour d'une table dans une taverne jusqu'à l'aube, incapables de quitter le jeune homme des yeux.

Porthos ramène Athos chez lui et le met au lit alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se glissent dans la pièce. Ses mains sont instables sur le corps d'Athos, mais elles sont chaudes, et ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre en chuchotant dans leur ivresse qu'ils sont en vie et qu'ils vont bien... en se rassurant par des baisers et des caresses, en essayant d'oublier un instant leur condition mortelle.

Les deux jours suivants sont plutôt calmes, malgré leurs nerfs à vif. Monsieur de Tréville remarque que quelque chose ne va pas et les affecte aux endroits les plus tranquilles de la ville, en leur conseillant de garder leur calme. Une rixe avec les gardes rouges est plus ou moins inévitable à ce stade, mais il vaut mieux détendre l'atmosphère. Porthos ramène une autre blessure à la maison, une entaille légèrement plus profonde que la précédente, et encore une fois il laisse Athos le soigner sans broncher. Il tombe à genoux devant Athos plus tard cette nuit-là, s'accroche à ses hanches et le prend dans sa bouche, tandis qu'Athos plonge les mains dans ses boucles et se laisse happer par le plaisir.

L'humeur générale se calme peu après, comme la météo. Aramis et Athos sont malmenés par quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un conducteur de carrosse perdant le contrôle de ses chevaux. Ils accourent pour régler la situation avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse piétiner dans les rues étroites, et tous les deux se retrouvent à terre, les fesses dans la boue. Porthos ricane en les aidant à se relever, et époussette longuement le dos d'Athos.

L'incident se termine sans perte de sang, mais leurs égratignures et leurs bleus sont assez spectaculaires, et Aramis ne cesse de se plaindre d'un mal de dos pendant les trois jours qui suivent.

Le quatrième jour il revient du marché avec un baume spécial pour soulager la douleur et un sourire sur le visage très éloquent pour ceux qui le connaissent bien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demande Athos tandis qu'Aramis s'assied en face de lui à la table commune de la garnison. "Quelle atrocité as-tu commise, cette fois?"

D'Artagnan, qui a accompagné Aramis au marché, s'assied à la droite d'Aramis. Il semble à la fois mal à l'aise et déterminé. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Il s'avère qu'Aramis prend très, _très_ à cœur le développement récent de la relation entre Athos et Porthos. Il n'est pas non plus très subtil dans sa manière de traîner d'Artagnan hors de la taverne pour laisser les deux autres "profiter de leur soirée." Au début ses mots faisaient rougir d'Artagnan, mais maintenant le garçon est habitué aux plaisanteries d'Aramis et à leur cause, et il se contente le plus souvent de lever les yeux au ciel.

La détermination actuelle sur le visage de d'Artagnan et sa manière de croiser les bras est donc une chose dont il faut se méfier ; il a clairement l'air d'un homme décidé à ne pas montrer sa gêne. Athos compatit, du fond du cœur. Aramis est une source d'embarras pour tout le monde. Il l'a toujours été.

A leur gauche le forgeron s'affaire dans son alcôve, et le son du marteau sur l'enclume résonne lourdement dans la cour.

"Je t'ai rapporté quelque chose du marché," révèle Aramis quand le martèlement est remplacé par le _pshhh_ sonore du métal brûlant plongé dans l'eau. Avec un sourire en coin, il se penche par dessus la table vers Athos d'une manière qui suggère une confidence d'un genre délicat. Athos déteste ce genre de secret. Mais tout de même... Aramis lui a acheté quelque chose, c'est inhabituel.

Athos se contente néanmoins de hausser les sourcils et d'incliner la tête. Il ne donnera pas à Aramis la satisfaction de voir ses émotions confuses, entre la gratitude et l'agacement. "Il ne fallait pas."

Aramis joue des sourcils d'un air entendu. "Ah, ne sois pas gêné, mon cher Athos, je l'ai fait par amour."

"Maintenant j'en suis certain : tu n'aurais pas dû."

Aramis éclate de rire, et Porthos émerge de l'écurie, l'air quelque peu échevelé, avec de la paille dans les cheveux. Son nouveau garçon d'écurie lui donne encore du fil à retordre, il semblerait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"J'ai peur de poser la question," dit Athos d'un ton ennuyé. "Aramis m'a acheté un cadeau, apparemment."

"C'est gentil de sa part," dit Porthos en s'asseyant à côté d'Athos – proche, mais pas trop. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est quelque chose pour vous deux, pour être exact," révèle Aramis. A côté de lui d'Artagnan commence à se tortiller insensiblement. Athos décide qu'il préfère ne rien savoir, en fin de compte.

Il adopte une expression qui devrait transmettre ses sentiments parfaitement.

Mais on ne peut plus arrêter Aramis. Il se penche encore plus sur la table qui les sépare. "Figure-toi qu'une nouvelle cargaison est arrivée aujourd'hui, avec des denrées fines, exotiques," dit-il, et la lumière qui s'allume dans son œil est absolument jubilatoire. "Et parce que vous m'êtes si chers, tous les deux, je ne reculerais devant aucune dépense..."

"Donne-leur le cadeau," coupe d'Artagnan, impatient et ennuyé. "Pas besoin de grands discours."

"Ton goût pour le mélodrame a souffert ces derniers temps, mon cher d'Artagnan," répond Aramis d'un ton exagérément inquiet. "J'aurais dû t'acheter un cadeau également."

"Je vais t'étrangler," l'avertit Athos.

A côté de lui, Porthos glousse.

Aramis pose la main sur son cœur d'un air indigné, "Ça me fait mal."

Athos le gratifie d'un regard noir, pas le moins du monde impressionné. "Oui, c'est l'idée."

Porthos rigole franchement.

Aramis abandonne. "Oh très bien. Quelle ingratitude. Tu étais toujours de mon côté, avant, Porthos, je m'en souviens parfaitement. J'aurais dû profiter de ton affection tant que j'en avais l'occasion." Il se penche sur le côté pour attraper la petite bourse en cuir à ses pieds, et la pose sur la table avec précaution. Il relève la tête quand il s'aperçoit que ses derniers mots ont laissé un silence derrière eux. "Détendez-vous, c'était une blague."

Porthos se racle la gorge, et Athos fusille Aramis du regard. "Un vrai bouffon. Il ne te manque que le chapeau à grelots."

La main de Porthos trouve sa cuisse sous la table et presse doucement. Athos soupire et se détend, et se penche vers lui pour goûter sa chaleur.

"Je te renseignerai sur l'état de mon affection dès que j'aurai vu ce cadeau," dit Porthos à Aramis, tandis que sa main glisse plus haut sur la cuisse d'Athos.

Aramis sourit, d'Artagnan marmonne un juron, et Athos ferme les yeux de plaisir un instant. Puis Porthos retire sa main, pose les deux bras sur la table et offre un sourire engageant à Aramis. "Voyons ça, alors."

Aramis lui retourne son sourire et pioche dans le sac. Il en retire un petit flacon qu'il tend à Porthos dans un geste théâtral. "Et voilà."

Porthos prend le flacon pour l'examiner, et ses yeux s'arrondissent. "Ça a dû te coûter cher."

Aramis hausse les épaules. "Ça en valait la peine." Ses yeux s'adoucissent un instant tandis qu'il se posent sur Athos et Porthos tour à tour, et puis il sourit de nouveau, léger et provoquant. "J'espère simplement que vous en ferez bon usage."

Porthos glousse, mais ne dit rien. Il passe prudemment la bouteille à Athos, qui la contemple d'un air perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il sent Porthos se raidir à côté de lui. Aramis le regarde, interloqué. Même d'Artagnan semble surpris.

D'Artagnan est aussi le premier à retrouver sa voix. "C'est de l'huile parfumée. Pour quand on... tu sais..." Il baisse encore la voix. "Pour quand deux hommes veulent..."

Athos s'éclaircit la gorge et rend la bouteille à Porthos. "Je vois."

Aramis le regarde en clignant des yeux. "Tu n'as jamais...? Tu n'as _jamais_ – mon dieu! Jamais?"

Son incrédulité évidente met Athos très mal à l'aise, et il déglutit, en fixant la table en bois qui les sépare. "Non."

"Et c'est très bien comme ça," ajoute Porthos. "N'est-ce pas, Aramis?"

"Bien sûr !" renchérit Aramis à la hâte. Athos imagine à quel point Porthos doit le fusiller du regard à côté de lui.

"Pour votre information," dit d'Artagnan, "Je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus. _Jamais_."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !" dit Aramis avec un enjouement forcé. Il se lève, pose une main sur l'épaule de d'Artagnan et l'entraîne plus loin. "Je vais tout t'expliquer!"

D'Artagnan pousse une plainte pathétique, mais il marche quand même avec Aramis vers l'arsenal et s'éloigne de la table.

Porthos s'éclaircit la gorge prudemment dès qu'ils ne sont plus à portée de voix. "C'est un idiot. Mais il a voulu bien faire."

"Je sais," dit Athos, les yeux baissés sur la table. Ce n'est pas qu'il en ignore le fonctionnement. Il est conscient de la...logistique, il y a pensé souvent pendant les quelques semaines qui se sont écoulées depuis sa première nuit avec Porthos.

"Tu vas bien?" demande Porthos prudemment, et Athos... n'en est pas très sûr. Il voudrait aller bien, c'est certain.

"Tu sais qu'on n'est pas obligés, si tu n'as pas envie," dit Porthos. "On peut juste continuer à faire ce qu'on fait maintenant, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire...euh...davantage."

Athos ferme les yeux très fort. Il sait que Porthos est sincère, il ne le forcerait jamais. Mais maintenant que la porte a été ouverte, et qu'ils ont eu un aperçu de quelque chose de différent, Athos n'est pas sûr que Porthos sera toujours... satisfait de ce qu'ils font maintenant.

Le pire, se dit Athos, c'est qu'il aimerait sûrement ça. Il aimerait ça comme il a aimé qu'elle l'attache et le fouette, comme il a aimé s'agenouiller à ses pieds, pendant qu'elle agrippait ses cheveux assez fort pour lui brûler le cuir chevelu. Le plaisir qu'elle offrait si souvent venait avec la douleur, et il sait qu'il pourrait apprendre à aimer ça, et même y prendre goût. Il connaît bien son penchant pour la soumission, il l'a presque accepté comme une part de lui-même. Presque.

"Tu fais encore cette chose où tu creuses un trou pour t'ensevelir dans ta propre tête, je me trompe?" ronchonne Porthos à côté de lui. "Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça?"

La lèvre d'Athos s'étire en un sourire plein d'autodérision. "Parce que je suis doué pour ça?"

Porthos lui tapote le dos un tout petit peu trop fort. "Arrête, d'accord ? On se servira du cadeau d'Aramis quand on sera prêts, si on est prêts un jour. Et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on n'a pas besoin de le faire du tout." Il grogne. "Tu as entendu d'Artagnan. Il vit très bien sans cela."

Athos laisse échapper quelque chose qui ressemble à un rire, et tourne la tête pour regarder Porthos. Porthos lui rend son regard de ses yeux doux et sombres, et lui sourit enfin. "Tout va bien entre nous?"

"Oui," acquiesce Athos. "Tout va bien."

Monsieur de Tréville les envoie sur une autre enquête concernant une tentative de meurtre, et Athos se perd dans la course, se concentre uniquement sur sa mission, plutôt que sur ses doutes concernant les déviances sexuelles qui l'attendent.

Une fois le coupable attrapé et jugé innocent, Athos retourne faire son rapport à la garnison. Porthos l'accompagne tandis qu'Aramis et d'Artagnan vont... Athos ne sait pas trop quel est leur plan. Il ne leur pose pas la question, il se contente d'un au revoir et s'éloigne dans la rue. Il n'est pas encore tard, mais il est épuisé, il ne sent même pas le besoin ou le désir d'aller à la taverne une fois son devoir accompli.

Il fait donc son rapport au capitaine, très conscient de la présence de Porthos derrière lui, puis se prépare à rentrer chez lui, peut-être seul, il n'en est pas certain.

Porthos reste sur ses talons quand il sort de la garnison, l'accompagne dans la rue, et s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu nerveux. "Alors tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ce soir?"

Sa nervosité est contagieuse, et Athos se racle la gorge également, et se retourne pour le regarder. "Pas forcément. Si tu veux, tu peux..."

"Oui," coupe Porthos. "Toujours."

Athos se sent tout de suite plus léger. "On va chez toi, alors?"

Porthos sourit. "Le lit est plus grand."

"Exactement," concède Athos avec un sourire, la tête baissée.

Ils se retournent comme un seul homme et empruntent la rue qui mène au logement de Porthos, celui-ci marchant assez près d'Athos pour l'effleurer constamment pendant qu'ils arpentent les ruelles étroites.

Une fois leur destination atteinte, Porthos referme la porte derrière eux, retire son chapeau et le pose près de la fenêtre. La lumière de la pièce vire déjà au gris. "Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander," dit Porthos, l'air mal à l'aise tout à coup. "A propos... euh... à propos du cadeau d'Aramis – enfin pas exactement à propos du cadeau, ça m'a juste fait penser..."

Athos cesse de bouger pendant une seconde, la main figée sur son propre chapeau, et il fronce les sourcils. "Je t'en prie, pose ta question."

Porthos se mordille la lèvre et ses sourcils se froncent en une seule ligne crispée. Athos se souvient de cette expression. C'est celle qu'il arborait quand ils se sont rencontrés, quand Porthos s'attendait à ce qu'il le traite d'une certaine manière à cause de son milieu d'origine. Porthos croyait qu'Athos le mépriserait pour avoir grandi dans la rue... pour être la personne qu'il est. Athos n'aime pas cette expression, mais alors pas du tout. Il l'étudie attentivement, attend que Porthos prenne la parole, et se sent soulagé (un peu) de voir que l'aspect menaçant de Porthos est adouci par l'incertitude. Porthos s'éclaircit la gorge. "Est-ce que tu as encore honte de... d'être avec moi?"

Les yeux d'Athos s'arrondissent de surprise, son esprit se vide – les idées claires s'échappent comme des chauve-souris apeurées qui fuiraient une grotte. Son corps semble avoir pris racine dans le sol. Pendant quelques secondes atroces il ne sait que faire, comment réagir – puis il lâche son chapeau et se jette sur Porthos, l'agrippe par les revers de son uniforme et s'accroche à lui... il a besoin du contact comme un homme qui se noie en mer a besoin d'une planche de salut.

"Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi, tu m'entends?" Athos déglutit difficilement. Son cœur fait quelque chose d'assez frénétique dans sa poitrine, quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué que le battement habituel. Il est habitué à ressentir de la culpabilité, mais pas comme ça, jamais comme ça. C'est entièrement sa faute ; il ne se le pardonnera jamais s'il n'arrive pas à convaincre Porthos de la vérité. "Tu es... Tu as été si bon avec moi ces dernières semaines, et je ne pourrai jamais te rendre la pareille."

Le coin gauche de la bouche de Porthos s'étire en un sourire timide, et il lève ses mains pour les poser sur celles d'Athos, qu'il serre doucement. "Tu ne me dois rien. Ce n'est pas une corvée, tu sais."

Athos le regarde fixement, et le sourire peiné de Porthos est douloureux à voir. "Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi – tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?" Les mots sortent si doucement qu'ils forment à peine un murmure, presque un souffle d'air. Même si Athos a peur de les prononcer à voix haute, ils sont vrais, après tout. Ça fait très longtemps qu'il est prêt à donner sa vie pour Porthos, à risquer de mourir pour le défendre. Mais la mort a toujours été le chemin le plus facile, dans le fond. Maintenant il est même prêt à vivre pour Porthos, et certainement à exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits.

"Je ne vais pas te demander quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à offrir," marmonne Porthos, complètement inconscient de ce qu'Athos lui offre, ou alors – et c'est le plus probable - il en est parfaitement conscient et se comporte en gentilhomme. "Si tu ne veux pas me prendre comme ça, ce n'est pas grave."

Athos cligne des yeux, surpris par le choix de ces mots. "Te prendre?" répète-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Jusqu'à maintenant Athos n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

Porthos cligne des yeux à son tour. "Oui," dit-il, et il exécute une succession d'expressions faciales fascinantes en réalisant le malentendu. Le sourire final est d'une timidité captivante. "Ça marche dans les deux sens, tu sais."

Les doigts d'Athos s'enfoncent dans l'uniforme de Porthos jusqu'à ce que le cuir se mette à grincer. "Tu me laisserais..."

"Mais bien sûr!" Porthos se penche et l'embrasse, dans un baiser mouillé, désordonné et passionné, qui réchauffe Athos intégralement. Il ouvre la bouche pour Porthos et passe les bras autour de son cou, s'accroche à lui quand ses genoux lâchent.

Il ne se sent plus du tout fatigué et épuisé. Son corps est plutôt frénétique tout à coup, pleinement éveillé et en manque d'action.

Porthos arrête le baiser, et souffle d'une voix rauque "désolé," contre les lèvres d'Athos, qui gémit en s'accrochant à lui : "Porthos..."

"C'est juste que..." murmure Porthos d'une voix basse qui fait frissonner Athos, "tu crois toujours que tu n'es pas assez bien, ou que je ne voudrais pas de toi comme tu es, alors que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me laisses t'approcher comme ça, que tu me laisses te toucher et t'embrasser, que j'aie le droit de te faire du bien, et -"

Athos l'embrasse de nouveau, lèche l'intérieur de sa bouche et s'agrippe à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne s'habituera jamais à l'ouverture d'esprit de Porthos, à la sensation d'être pressé contre sa poitrine. Ce qui ne le surprend plus par contre, c'est le besoin de son corps pour lui, la manière dont il réagit quand Porthos le touche.

Athos laisse Porthos interrompre le baiser une fois de plus quand ils manquent d'air tous les deux, mais il garde les bras autour du cou de Porthos. "Je voudrais," commence-t-il, "j'ai besoin..." Et puis les mots ne viennent plus, parce qu'il n'a jamais été doué pour demander – seulement pour supplier, et il ne veux pas supplier. Pas encore.

"Dis-moi," murmure Porthos d'une voix devenue douce, apaisante et caressante. "Je parie que j'aurais envie de le faire... Il faut juste que tu me le dises."

Athos inspire profondément et le regarde fixement, désespéré et indécis. Les mots ne sortent pas, malgré ses efforts.

Porthos pose les deux mains sur le dos d'Athos, le stabilise, et sourit. "On pourrait commencer par se déshabiller? C'est toujours un bon début, si tu veux mon avis."

Athos remercie le ciel pour cet homme. "Oui," dit-il, "faisons ça."

Ils ont l'habitude de se déshabiller maintenant, et Athos aime par-dessus tout délacer la chemise de Porthos. Il adore voir le tissu céder pour révéler la poitrine de Porthos, promener ses mains sur la peau sombre, les glisser sous l'étoffe et poser la main droite sur son cœur.

"Je n'appellerais pas ça déshabillé," dit Porthos avec un sourire affectueux, sa progression stoppée par les mains d'Athos. "Mais je peux garder la chemise si tu préfères."

Athos met un moment à comprendre le ton prudemment suggestif de Porthos, mais dès qu'il comprend, il rougit. "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Porthos ronchonne. "Rien n'est nécessaire. J'essaie de découvrir ce que tu aimes – à part avoir ma main sur ton cou - ça au moins c'est évident."

"Non je..." Athos hésite, s'humecte les lèvres. "Je veux dire oui. J'aime plutôt ça."

"Je sais," murmure Porthos. Il lève la main et enveloppe la joue d'Athos, le regarde avec cet air honnête dont Athos ne sait jamais que faire. "J'adore ta réaction quand je te touche à cet endroit – je voudrais trouver d'autres moyens de te faire réagir comme ça, tu comprends? Et je... je sais qu'elle t'a maltraité, alors je... je veux être sûr de ne faire que ce qui te convient, tu vois?"

"Je vois," dit Athos, et il est ravi que sa main soit toujours sur la poitrine de Porthos, juste au dessus de son cœur. Sentir son battement régulier sous sa paume a un effet merveilleusement relaxant sur lui. Il inspire pour se donner de la force. "Je crains ne pas pouvoir t'aider dans tes recherches." Il lève les yeux et voit un froncement de détresse sur les traits de Porthos, et se dépêche de préciser : "Il faut que tu comprennes, je n'ai aucune idée... de ce que j'aime." Il ferme les yeux, désolé d'être aussi inutile dans ce domaine. "Il n'y a pas de chose particulière que je pourrais citer, pas de..." Il fronce les sourcils en cherchant ses mots, et réalise soudain à quel point il doit avoir l'air puéril.

"Mais tu veux le découvrir?" demande Porthos, avec la même timidité. "Avec moi?"

Athos ouvre les yeux pour le regarder, et se contente de hocher la tête, au cas où ses mots le trahiraient à nouveau.

Les lèvres de Porthos esquissent un sourire. "Bon. Je garde la chemise ou pas?"

Athos incline la tête et essaie de réfléchir calmement sans céder à son embarras. "...Non," dit-il enfin d'une voix rauque. "Elle... elle gardait souvent ses vêtements pendant qu'elle... Alors que j'étais tout nu. Je n'ai plus envie de ça, je crois." Il tente un faible sourire, incapable d'empêcher le sang de lui monter aux joues. "J'aime seulement sentir ta peau sous le tissu, je suppose."

Porthos acquiesce avec un air étrange, à la fois sombre et doux. "D'accord. La chemise s'en va."

Sa voix déterminée donne à Athos la force qu'il faut pour un vrai sourire. "Je peux l'enlever moi-même?"

Porthos sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. "Mais certainement!"

Athos retire donc ses mains de la poitrine de Porthos, attrape le col de la chemise et tire dessus. Son cœur accélère dès qu'il aperçoit le ventre de Porthos, et il tire encore plus, impatient de passer la tête de Porthos. Il se sent comme la première nuit, quand Porthos l'a ramené chez lui ; il n'était pas assez saoul et il ressentait chaque chose profondément.

Mais cette fois, au lieu d'attendre d'être touché, il bouge de lui-même sans craindre la réaction de Porthos. Il laisse ses cheveux tomber sur son visage en se penchant pour embrasser le torse de Porthos, effleurer des lèvres l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices tandis que la chemise tombe sur le sol.

Il ferme les yeux quand Porthos enfuit les mains dans ses cheveux. "Ça aussi, j'aime bien."

"D'accord..." Athos entend comme Porthos est ravi, il entend le sourire satisfait derrière les mots, et le frisson qui en résulte le fait se mordre les lèvres.

Il a toujours été avide de lui plaire ; il n'était jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'elle le complimentait en retour. Mais la louange est une récompense, et donc quelque chose qui ne se réclame pas – il doit travailler pour l'avoir, il ne peut pas simplement arracher les mots à Porthos.

Alors il embrasse encore une fois la poitrine de Porthos, inspire profondément et rouvre les yeux.

"Je peux te déshabiller, maintenant ?" demande Porthos, et il semble sûr de lui, aussi à l'aise et détendu que la première fois. Cette voix lui fait quelque chose – elle lui donne un sentiment de sécurité.

"Oui, s'il te plaît," dit-il.

Porthos étouffe une exclamation, puis reprend l'effeuillage, le débarrasse de sa chemise, de ses bottes – le fait tomber en arrière sur le lit pour mieux arriver à ses fins.

Athos tombe à moitié sur le dos, appuyé sur les coudes, et regarde Porthos, en s'efforçant de ne pas dériver trop vite, de garder les idées claires. Mais quand Porthos se penche sur ses genoux pour délacer son pantalon, quand ses phalanges effleurent son entrejambe, il ne peut s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre de nouveau. Le besoin de capituler, de se livrer corps et âme au bon vouloir de Porthos est plus fort que tout.

Il n'a plus été pris en main depuis tellement longtemps.

"Tu as cet air sur le visage..." murmure Porthos, et Athos réagit en levant le menton malgré lui. Sa poitrine est soulevée par une respiration laborieuse, et quand Porthos presse délibérément la main sur son sexe de plus en plus dur, un gémissement s'échappe librement de sa gorge.

"Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin." La voix de Porthos est rude, dure et autoritaire, intraitable. Même à genoux il semble plus grand que d'habitude, rempli d'une lumière sombre qui déborde de ses yeux et jette son ombre sur eux.

Le corps d'Athos y réagit, rougit sous la chaleur, et alors il entend sa propre voix, essoufflée et désespérée: "utilise-moi."

"T'utiliser _comment_?" dit Porthos dans un grondement en augmentant la pression de sa main sur son entrejambe à travers le tissu du pantalon.

Athos se cambre, et gémit encore, incapable de retenir les mots. "Comme si j'étais à tes ordres – comme si j'étais... à ta merci..."

Pendant une seconde ou deux, rien ne se passe. Mais enfin Porthos se redresse, se penche sur Athos de toute sa hauteur, une main toujours entre les jambes d'Athos tandis que l'autre le soutient sur le matelas. Sa présence bloque tout le reste dans la pièce. "Mais tu _es_ à mes ordres." Il regarde Athos droit dans les yeux, calme et posé, et tout à fait maître de lui. "Tu feras tout ce que je veux – tu l'as dit toi-même."

Il ne paraît pas menaçant, mais plutôt _certain_. Il y a tout à coup une sérénité dans son maintien qui atteint la poitrine d'Athos, jusque dans le coin sombre et souillé où se trouve son cœur, et supprime son self-control. "Oui," murmure-t-il en se frottant contre la main de Porthos avec une avidité désespérée. "Oui, je suis à toi, je suis à toi. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras."

"D'accord." Brusquement, l'ancien Porthos est de retour, doux et agréablement humain. "Tu aimes vraiment que je prenne le contrôle."

Athos le regarde fixement, d'abord sans comprendre. Il ne peut que haleter en réalisant, et son visage doit trahir sa détresse, car Porthos l'embrasse sur la tempe, infiniment tendre. "Je ne voulais pas dissiper l'illusion. Tu veux que je continue?"

"S'il te plaît – oui, continue," murmure Athos, les yeux fermés, tandis que son cœur adopte une cadence plus lente et séductrice.

"Je serai bon avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas," promet Porthos d'une voix rude et chaleureuse – et puis il se relève, regarde Athos de ses yeux sombres, impérieux. "Assieds-toi."

Athos se démène pour obéir, le bref interlude déjà oublié, et il est dur maintenant, excité et humide dans ses sous-vêtements, rouge et fiévreux après avoir eu cet aperçu de ce que Porthos pourrait lui faire.

"Tu aimes me sucer, n'est-ce pas?" dit Porthos au-dessus de lui, et les mots inondent Athos comme une eau tiède, l'emportent comme la marée. "Tu veux recommencer ?"

Athos lève les yeux vers lui depuis le lit. Le meuble est assez bas, sa tête se trouve donc devant l'entrejambe de Porthos, et il doit se tordre le cou pour croiser son regard. Sa gorge est trop sèche pour parler, alors il se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête – mais ça suffit pour Porthos. Un petit sourire apparaît au coin de sa bouche, et il lève la main droite pour épouser la joue d'Athos. "Alors rends-toi utile, mh?"

Athos cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agit de Porthos, que Porthos s'attend à ce qu'il agisse au lieu de rester immobile à subir ce qu'on lui fait. Mais une fois qu'il se souvient, il se met à bouger, lève les mains et se met à déboutonner le pantalon de Porthos. Ses mouvements sont sûrs et précis, malgré son sang prêt à bouillir dans ses veines, et il ne perd pas de temps. Il laisse le pantalon tomber sur le sol pour révéler et délacer le sous-vêtement. Il se penche déjà légèrement vers l'avant, les lèvres entrouvertes.

"Tu es tellement impatient," dit Porthos au-dessus de lui, et sa main remonte dans la chevelure d'Athos pour l'agripper doucement. "Ça me plait beaucoup." Sa voix est plus profonde que d'habitude, un grondement bas qui fait défaillir Athos. "Vas-y alors, ouvre la bouche."

La chaleur de l'entrejambe d'Athos tourbillonne et se déroule à ces mots, et il obéit, se lèche les lèvres et prend le bout de son sexe en bouche. Il ne bande pas encore tout à fait, mais il se souvient de la chaleur et du goût ;il l'a fait plus d'une fois depuis leur première nuit.

Porthos a été un bon professeur – patient, toujours gentil – et Athos a appris à aimer, comme il s'y attendait.

Porthos est encore gentil maintenant, toujours patient, mais la main dans les cheveux d'Athos, plus autoritaire que d'habitude, rappelle constamment qui commande. "Bien, c'est bien," dit Porthos quand Athos ouvre la bouche davantage pour le prendre plus profondément, quand il utilise ses mains et ses lèvres pour lui faire du bien. Athos le sent frémir à l'intérieur de sa bouche. "Tu t'en sors très bien."

Son pouce frotte la tempe d'Athos, rêche et chaud, et Athos gémit, va trop loin trop vite et s'étouffe – mais ne s'arrête pas. Il aime la sensation brûlante dans sa gorge, aime manquer d'air et sentir ses poumons rapetisser sous l'effet de la panique tandis que son esprit dérive, dans une paix complète.

Il gémit quand Porthos attrape ses cheveux plus fort et le repousse, le supplie du regard. "S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi faire..."

Il n'avait pas l'intention de supplier, mais maintenant que c'est fait, ça n'a plus d'importance. Sa voix n'est même plus reconnaissable.

"Oh je vais te laisser faire," dit Porthos. "Tu aimes quand j'y vais plus fort?"

"Oui," admet Athos immédiatement, trop pris par le besoin qui le dévore de l'intérieur pour avoir honte. "Oui, j'aime ça."

Les yeux de Porthos sont noirs dans l'obscurité du soir qui envahit la pièce. Athos se souvient à peine de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, mais aussi près de Porthos, c'est inutile.

"Très bien." L'espace d'un moment, le sourire de Porthos laisse voir un éclat blanc. "Alors je vais y aller plus fort. Tu peux rester immobile pour moi?"

"Oui," dit encore Athos, les yeux écarquillés et reconnaissants tandis que ses doigts agrippent Porthos assez fort pour laisser des marques sur sa peau. "Oui, je – je me comporterai bien."

"Je sais," chuchote Porthos, l'air un peu bouleversé pendant un moment. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chevelure d'Athos, tendres, presque amoureux. "Accroche-toi à moi des deux mains. Pince-moi si tu veux que j'arrête."

Athos ferme les yeux et inspire à fond, puis se lèche les lèvres.

"Je suis sérieux," dit Porthos. "Tu me promets que tu me feras signe si je vais trop loin?"

"C'est promis," murmure Athos en ayant l'impression que les mots, qu'il ne sent même plus sur sa langue, viennent d'un endroit lointain. C'est la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de promesse – on ne lui en jamais donné l'opportunité.

"Bien," dit Porthos, et encore une fois ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux d'Athos, le caressent. "Ouvre la bouche."

Athos obéit immédiatement. Il ne ferme pas les yeux ; il veut voir, se concentrer sur Porthos plutôt que sur les ténèbres qui se cachent dans sa tête.

"C'est bien," murmure Porthos en avançant lentement à l'intérieur. "Tu fais ça si bien, voilà c'est ça..."

Il remplit la bouche d'Athos, lentement et prudemment, regarde Athos avec une concentration attentive qui rappelle l'expression qu'il adopte quand il lit, quand il étudie. Athos a toujours admiré cet aspect de sa personne, il se sentait flatté d'avoir le privilège d'y assister. Se trouver à l'autre bout d'un tel regard est une expérience singulière qui le fait se sentir aimé, apprécié et délicieusement gêné.

Athos regarde Porthos avec une reconnaissance muette, relâche la mâchoire, ouvre la bouche de plus en plus, et savoure le goût et l'odeur qui saturent ses sens.

"Tu t'en sors bien," dit Porthos, et Athos rougit de plaisir. Porthos tient sa tête à deux mains maintenant, la serre entre ses paumes. Athos sent la force de ses mains, la tension dans le corps de Porthos... l'attente qui monte en eux.

"Je vais commencer maintenant," le prévient Porthos. Le grondement de sa voix envoie un frisson à travers Athos, tout droit jusqu'à son sexe. Il écarte les jambes, plante les deux pieds fermement dans le sol et agrippe les hanches de Porthos le plus fort possible.

Porthos lui sourit et caresse ses cheveux. "Tu es parfait."

Les mots enveloppent Athos comme une couverture ; ils tombent et s'installent sur sa peau comme de la soie. Puis Porthos _bouge_ et commence à pousser, et le monde s'évanouit.

Les yeux d'Athos s'arrondissent, et il les garde rivés sur le visage de Porthos, pendant que Porthos utilise sa bouche – pendant que ses hanches donnent un coup vers l'avant, et que sa main le tient en place.

Porthos l'étouffe avec sa queue, encore et encore, sans lui laisser de répit, rude et impitoyable. Athos en a le vertige, et sa propre queue se recourbe contre son ventre dans l'espace confiné de son pantalon, laissant une tâche humide sur le tissu.

L'esprit d'Athos largue les amarres, tandis que la salive coule sur son menton, sa gorge commence à s'irriter, et la main dans ses cheveux le tient avec une fermeté douce qui devrait l'arracher à l'action, mais l'aide au contraire à s'y maintenir.

Porthos continue à le louer. Les mots sortent en un marmonnement grave, tombent depuis ses lèvres directement dans son esprit à la dérive, chacun envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans son corps. Il se sent tellement en sécurité. Même en toussant, tandis que ses doigts laissent des marquent sur les hanches de Porthos, et que de la lave coule dans ses veines, il ne craint rien.

Porthos le tient. Il ne le laissera pas dériver trop loin.

Alors Athos cède à son instinct le plus basique : il se montre docile et soumis et se sent bien en le faisant, en laissant l'excitation et le désir se mêler à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à éclater.

Il gémit quand les mouvements de Porthos ralentissent, quand il n'avance plus aussi loin, ne l'étouffe plus autant.

"Chhhut," murmure Porthos en frottant les cheveux de Porthos puis sa joue, "tu as été si bon pour moi." Athos entend la tension nerveuse dans la voix de Porthos, entend qu'il approche de la fin, et resserre ses mains sur ses hanches. Il veut l'attirer plus en profondeur, mais n'ose pas.

"Je veux jouir sur ta figure," dit Porthos. "Tu aimerais ça?"

Il parle encore sur ce ton calme et sûr – Athos gémit autour de la queue dans sa bouche et tente d'acquiescer. Cette simple idée le fait se tortiller et lui donne envie de se caresser.

"Oui? Tu dois me laisser partir alors, juste un peu." Un sourire se cache derrière les mots, aidant Athos à libérer Porthos. Sa bouche paraît étrangement vide, privée du poids chaud sur sa langue, et Athos se retrouve avec des yeux suppliants, les lèvres entrouvertes, le bout de la langue tiré en guise d'invitation.

Porthos pousse un juron, tranquille et imagé, et puis son pouce gauche pénètre dans la bouche d'Athos – lui donne quelque chose à sucer. Athos l'accepte avidement.

"Ferme les yeux," lui dit Porthos, et Athos le fait, laisse sa langue caresser le doigt calleux de Porthos. Il garde les deux main sur les hanches de Porthos, inspire de grandes bouffées d'air maintenant qu'il en est de nouveau capable.

Il entend Porthos se prendre en main – il entend le son de la peau claquant contre la peau, les bruits de plaisir étouffés qui s'échappent de Porthos.

Athos frissonne violemment quand Porthos jouit sur son visage, savoure la sensation aussi longtemps qu'elle dure – gémit quand Porthos murmure son nom, veut s'enterrer dans ce sentiment et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

La respiration lourde de Porthos résonne dans le silence qui suit. C'est le seul bruit dans la pièce, à part le sang d'Athos qui bat sauvagement à ses oreilles.

"Regarde-toi," murmure Porthos d'une voix rauque et pourtant douce. "Mon dieu, quel spectacle."

Athos ne sait pas s'il est déjà autorisé à ouvrir les yeux, alors il les garde fermés. Il sent le regard de Porthos sur lui comme s'il était en train de le toucher et relève la tête, couvert de la semence de Porthos, sans éprouver la moindre honte, confus d'excitation.

"Tu étais merveilleux," lui dit Porthos. "Tu étais si beau avec mon sexe dans ta bouche, je ne pouvais plus te quitter des yeux."

A ces mots, quelque chose se brise l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Athos, s'ouvre et laisse une blessure béante qui ne fait pas mal, comme si les mots de Porthos avaient sectionné une chose qui n'y avait pas sa place, une chose infecte et venimeuse.

"Je vais te laisser un moment," dit Porthos. Sa voix est calme et douce, et sa main caresse les cheveux d'Athos, d'avant en arrière, encore et encore. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens tout de suite. Garde les yeux fermés."

Athos le sent s'éloigner et emporter sa chaleur. C'est désagréable, d'une certaine manière, mais pas le moins du monde alarmant. Il se sent toujours en sécurité. Parce que Porthos l'a prévenu, au lieu de s'éloigner sans rien dire.

Athos entend Porthos bouger dans la pièce, il entend le bruit de ses pieds nus sur le plancher en bois, les éclaboussures d'eau.

Alors il reste immobile sur le lit, les épaules relaxées et les doigts crispés sur ses cuisses pour lutter contre le besoin de se prendre en main et de soulager son désir. Son esprit est toujours à moitié flottant, emporté par la vague de son désir, sans crainte de se heurter aux récifs.

Porthos revient assez vite. Il s'accroupit devant Athos et pose la main sous son menton. "Je vais te nettoyer vite fait, d'accord ? J'ai réchauffé le linge, tu n'as plus qu'à rester tranquille."

Athos se contente de hocher la tête, et puis un chiffon rêche se pose sur son visage, légèrement humide et presque aussi chaud que la main qui le tient. Porthos le nettoie méticuleusement. Il prend son temps et passe le chiffon sur la barbe d'Athos à plusieurs reprises.

"Voilà," dit-il enfin. "Aussi beau que d'habitude. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux."

Athos le fait immédiatement et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de faire le point sur le visage souriant de Porthos en face de lui.

"Tes yeux sont tout noirs," murmure Porthos. "Bon sang, j'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça." Il se penche pour presser ses lèvres sur celles d'Athos, l'embrasse avec un appétit possessif qui ravive le feu dans les veines d'Athos, et le fait écarter les jambes dans un besoin pressant d'être touché.

Son pantalon est plus rude que d'habitude sur sa peau, et même la plus petite friction provoque une délicieuse étincelle de plaisir qui émane de son entrejambe. Il en est vite réduit à des gémissements essoufflés, à des supplications muettes.

Parce qu'il ne veut pas interrompre le baiser pour supplier à haute voix, il est partagé entre abandonner ce qu'il a et demander plus. Il ne peut que s'agripper à Porthos en espérant qu'il comprendra, qu'il se souviendra...

"Mmmh, je dois encore te déshabiller, non?" murmure Porthos contre ses lèvres, et Athos sent son sourire, et doit l'embrasser encore une fois. "J'ai été distrait..." Il bouge et trace un chemin humide de baisers le long de son cou et de sa poitrine, en suivant le même itinéraire de ses mains. Elles continuent à descendre même quand la bouche de Porthos s'arrête pour laisser une marque rouge foncé au dessus de sa ceinture.

Athos gémit, et ses propres mains, qui cherchent quelque chose à accrocher, trouvent les boucles de Porthos et les agrippent pour calmer leur tremblement. Porthos s'arrête, soudainement, et lève la tête pour le regarder. "Tout va bien?" Il semble inquiet et se mord la lèvre inférieure comme s'il avait des regrets.

"Oui!" le rassure tout de suite Athos en se servant de sa prise sur ses cheveux pour le faire remonter. "Oui, ça va, c'est... agréable..." Il embrasse la joue gauche de Porthos puis la droite, "tu me fais tellement de bien, je t'assure."

La gorge de Porthos produit un son étranglé, mais il se tient tranquille, laisse Athos lui couvrir le visage de baisers tandis que ses mains parcourent lentement l'étendue de ses hanches.

Athos finit par s'arrêter, les doigts encore emmêlés dans les cheveux de Porthos et maintenant c'est à lui de se mordre la lèvre, de sentir ses joues rougir non pas de honte, mais de quelque chose de plus vulnérable. "S'il te plait, continue."

Porthos rit doucement, la bouche à un cheveu de celle d'Athos. "D'accord. Puisque tu le demandes si gentiment..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Tout devient flou l'espace d'un instant. Ce qui les entoure perd tout intérêt car Porthos supprime la distance qui les sépare, ces quelques millimètres restants, et embrasse encore Athos.

Ses mains reviennent serrer la tête d'Athos. C'est peut-être ce qui le fait gémir en avançant les hanches, ou c'est peut-être le baiser lui-même qui est si bon... parce que la manière dont Porthos suce sa langue le fait presque autant vaciller que quand il suce son sexe.

Il remarque à peine que Porthos le prend dans ses bras pour le déplacer sur le lit. Ce n'est que quand Porthos le retourne sur le dos qu'il réalise vaguement ce qui lui arrive. L'important c'est que Porthos n'éloigne pas sa bouche, alors Athos pose les mains sur ses épaules, et se laisse embrasser encore.

Il n'oublie pas son désir, qui ne fait que grandir à mesure qu'il reste inassouvi, mais il pousse quand même une plainte quand Porthos retire ses lèvres et se redresse.

"Laisse-moi juste retirer ton pantalon, d'accord?" Porthos semble presque contrit, et Athos ferme les yeux en reposant la tête sur le matelas tandis que Porthos tire sur l'étoffe qui recouvre ses hanches.

Maintenant qu'il est capable de se concentrer, il déshabille Athos rapidement et l'étale sur le lit en un clin d'œil. Il reste à genoux sur le matelas à côté d'Athos, qu'il regarde avec un feu liquide dans les yeux. "Comment veux-tu t'y prendre?"

Athos se surprend à sourire, l'œil pétillant. "Je suis à tes ordres, non?"

Les mots viennent aussi facilement que le sourire et le réchauffent entièrement.

Porthos sourit également, dans un éclair blanc. "Je t'ai dit que ça fonctionnait dans les deux sens." Il hésite, se lèche les lèvres, et Athos voit qu'il est en train de retourner une question problématique dans sa tête. Il a vu ce creux entre ses sourcils assez souvent pour reconnaître ce genre de conflit intérieur.

Porthos s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ça te dérangerait si... si j'utilisais l'huile sur euh... sur moi?"

Athos reste sans voix et lève les yeux vers lui. Même dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce il voit que Porthos _rougit_ , il voit le rose s'étendre sur son visage, son cou et sa poitrine.

"Je veux dire..." Porthos le regarde droit dans les yeux, et maintenant qu'il l'a dit à voix haute il semble plus à l'aise, plus confiant. "Tu n'es pas obligé de me pénétrer, si tu n'as pas envie... mais j'ai quand même un peu envie que tu regardes? Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr."

Athos le regarde toujours fixement, dépassé par les visions qui dansent dans son esprit. Et puis Porthos lui sourit encore, se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement, doux et presque amusé, "je crois que tu pourrais trouver ça agréable."

"Oui," murmure Athos d'une voix si rauque qu'il ne la reconnaît plus. "Je le crois aussi."

Il est récompensé par un autre baiser, pas du tout amusé cette fois, puis Porthos sort du lit et va jusqu'à la fenêtre où il a laissé l'huile. Il revient rapidement, s'agenouille en face d'Athos, ses cuisses puissantes posées de part et d'autre de ses jambes. "Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi d'abord ?" demande-t-il, et pendant un moment Athos ne voit plus que la petite bouteille dans sa main, qui semble si insignifiante et qui ne l'est pas du tout.

Il est excité depuis si longtemps qu'il n'a plus vraiment mal ; la douleur s'est changée en un désespoir fiévreux, délicieux.

"Non," murmure-t-il, et son sexe se contracte brièvement sous l'aveu de ses pulsions tordues. "Je voudrais que tu... m'interdises..."

Porthos cligne des yeux puis regarde l'endroit où son sexe se recourbe vers le haut entre ses jambes, rouge, dur et perlant d'humidité. "Pendant combien de temps?"

Athos se lèche les lèvres. "Jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce que je te supplie de me laisser jouir."

"Je peux faire ça," dit Porthos, aussi compréhensif que d'habitude, puis il jette un regard à la ronde et dépose la bouteille derrière lui. "Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sois assis pour ça. Tu peux te redresser?"

Ça leur demande un effort à tous les deux, mais finalement Athos se retrouve assis contre le mur, confortablement calé par un coussin, tandis que Porthos, agenouillé de part et d'autre de ses jambes, le domine de toute sa hauteur.

"Très bien," marmonne-t-il en posant les deux mains sur la poitrine d'Athos et en la caressant de haut en bas. "Tu n'as pas le droit de te toucher, tu m'entends ? Mais moi tu peux me toucher autant que tu veux, où tu veux."

Ses paumes rugueuses glissent sur les tétons d'Athos, qui gémit et se cambre sous ses mains. "Oui, c'est... c'est compris."

"Bien." Porthos lui sourit, visiblement satisfait, et Athos sent son esprit flotter à nouveau dans cet espace entre le bien et le mal où il ne risque rien.

Porthos retire ses mains de sa poitrine et attrape le flacon d'huile, et Athos observe avec fascination ses doigts sur le goulot et ses dents qui arrachent le bouchon.

Le cœur d'Athos manque un battement quand Porthos couvre ses doigts d'huile avant de mettre la bouteille de côté, en faisant attention à ne pas en perdre une goutte. Il sent son cœur battre à ses tempes quand Porthos arque le dos et tend la main derrière lui, hors de vue, entre ses jambes.

Il regarde alors plutôt le visage de Porthos, l'expression de concentration prudente qui joint ses sourcils, la manière dont sa bouche se détend après un certain temps.

Il n'a jamais eu la chance, autant qu'il s'en souvienne, de voir quelque chose d'aussi... beau.

Pendant un moment, Athos est tellement captivé qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Il a souvent regardé Porthos quand ils étaient au lit tous les deux, mais cette expression est nouvelle. Et puis un son s'échappe des lèvres de Porthos, presque similaire à celui d'une créature qui souffre – pour se changer en un soupir de plaisir à la respiration suivante.

Athos tend alors les mains, les pose sur le torse de Porthos et les laisse glisser jusqu'à son ventre, sur la peau brûlante et sombre, et les muscles qui frémissent par-dessous.

On dirait que les terminaisons nerveuses des ses doigts sont beaucoup plus sensibles que d'habitude. Avoir le droit de toucher Porthos de cette manière, de plaquer les mains sur son ventre et de sentir la chaleur vivante est un plaisir excitant et inédit pour Athos.

"Je n'ai plus fait ça... depuis longtemps," explique Porthos d'une voix plus rauque que jamais, à travers ses dents serrées. "C'est toujours... un peu serré... la première fois."

Et puis il se remet à genoux et se repositionne face à Athos, qui se dit que cette simple vue suffirait à le faire jouir. Porthos est un concentré de force dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, il n'est que peau ferme et muscle tendu... ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être vulnérable et ouvert, offert sans honte à la vue d'Athos.

Athos observe le mouvement de l'épaule de Porthos et de ses bras. Il est assis sur le lit, immobile, et la chaleur dans son ventre monte et retombe comme la marée, se ramasse sur elle-même comme un serpent prêt à frapper.

Un flot constant de petits grognements et de plaintes étouffées s'échappe des lèvres de Porthos, chacun plus satisfait que le précédent, et Athos ne sait combien de temps il se contente de regarder, la bouche entrouverte, effleurant du doigt le ventre de Porthos.

"Tu apprécies la vue?" demande Porthos après un moment, d'une voix qui fait frissonner Athos. "Moi j'apprécie, en tout cas."

Il se penche pour embrasser Athos, prend possession de sa bouche tout de suite, passionné et avide, et Athos le laisse faire, gémit et halète contre ses lèvres et bouge enfin ses mains pour caresser chaque centimètre de peau disponible.

Il sent Porthos sourire dans le baiser, et son propre sexe réagit par un petit sursaut, et puis tout à coup Porthos se rapproche de lui pour frotter son entrejambe contre la sienne.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait?" demande-t-il, et Athos est incapable de répondre. Il reste assis là, sans remuer, sans émettre le moindre son en s'efforçant de ne pas jouir.

Porthos recommence à bander, il semble brûlant contre la peau hypersensible de sa queue tendue... un mur de chaleur devant Athos. Il est grand, fort et tellement puissant qu'il en est terrifiant, et l'esprit d'Athos chancèle sous l'effet de quelque chose qui n'est pas tout à fait de la panique, mais qui dépasse l'appréhension. "Porthos," sanglote-t-il en posant son front sur la poitrine de Porthos. "Porthos, s'il te plait..."

"Chhhut," murmure doucement Porthos, et son bras libre vient entourer les épaules d'Athos. "Ça y est, tu me supplies? Tu as besoin de jouir?"

Athos se relâche sous l'effet du soulagement, ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Il se souvient, maintenant, que Porthos n'abuserait jamais de son pouvoir. Il ne le manipulerait jamais pour le plaisir de le voir tomber.

Porthos ne le punirait jamais pour ses échecs comme elle le faisait. Il ne lui refuserait pas son affection, ni ne lui causerait de peine, même si Athos faisait quelque chose d'interdit, même s'il jouissait avant d'y avoir été autorisé.

"Non," murmure-t-il en laissant sa respiration reprendre un rythme plus régulier, "non, pas encore – pardonne-moi." Le bras de Porthos reste autour de ses épaules, il continue à le serrer, et Athos tourne la tête pour l'embrasser. "S'il te plait, pardonne-moi."

"Bien sûr," murmure Porthos près de son oreille. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Athos." Il lève la tête d'Athos et l'embrasse sur la joue. "Tu préfères une autre position?"

Athos rouvre les yeux pour le regarder, puis glisse ses deux bras autour de Porthos et le serre contre lui. "Non," murmure-t-il, "c'est... c'est très bien."

Il sent Porthos étouffer une exclamation de surprise, mais alors Porthos se fait plus petit pour pouvoir lui rendre son étreinte, et enveloppe Athos avec toute sa chaleur et toute sa force. La pression supplémentaire de son sexe en érection contre le ventre d'Athos ne diminue en rien l'impression de sécurité qu'Athos ressent, mais la renforce au contraire.

Quand Porthos parle, Athos sent les vibrations de sa voix contre sa cage thoracique. "Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te fasse jouir assez vite, mh? Pour te faire du bien et te détendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Athos se replie dans les bras de Porthos et ferme les yeux, blotti dans ce nouvel havre de paix. "Tout ce que tu voudras... ce qui te plait le plus."

"Athos," la voix de Porthos semble dérailler légèrement, tout à coup incertaine. "Tu veux me pénétrer? Ce sera bon, je t'assure."

Les mots dégringolent de ses lèvres comme s'ils étaient pressés de sortir, comme s'ils avaient attendu de s'échapper, et quand Porthos arrête de parler et referme la bouche, le silence s'installe.

Athos ne se fige pas vraiment, il s'arrête. Il est toujours bien au chaud, en sécurité. C'est juste qu'il... ne fonctionne plus.

Des heures semblent s'écouler avant qu'Athos ne parvienne à redescendre de ce lieu éblouissant où la question de Porthos l'a projeté. Cette question est pourtant simple, pas vraiment surprenante. Athos n'est pas idiot, il s'y attendait... mais peut-être pas si tôt. Il ne sait même pas de quoi il a peur, à part...

"J'aurais trop peur de te blesser."

"Mmh, je sais," répond Porthos, d'une voix chaleureuse et égale comme la surface d'un lac sous un ciel d'été. "Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Tu vois : l'huile est là pour ça. Je suis lubrifié et ouvert pour te recevoir – trois doigts, simple et facile. Tu ne me feras aucun mal."

Il y a toujours chez Athos une part moralisatrice qui s'obstine à condamner cette idée – qui condamne l'idée de coucher avec un autre homme. Mais cette part de lui perd du terrain et devient de plus en plus ténue après chaque nuit passée avec Porthos. Maintenant, elle est à peine plus bruyante qu'une mouche à la fenêtre qui vrombit en cherchant une ouverture.

Athos va laisser cette fenêtre soigneusement fermée.

"J'en ai envie," dit-il, et il ne revient pas sur ses mots, car c'est la vérité. "Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais..."

"Oui, je sais," coupe gentiment Porthos. "Je sais. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est me laisser prendre soin de toi, d'accord? Tu peux faire ça?"

"Bien sûr," dit Athos immédiatement, sans y réfléchir à deux fois. "Je te fais confiance."

"Très bien." Porthos détache ses bras et lui sourit, sans l'ombre d'un souci sur le front. "Tu n'as rien à faire, contente-toi de rester tranquille, d'accord? Je m'occupe du reste."

Et sur ces mots il se remet à genoux, étire le bras pour reprendre le flacon d'huile et l'ouvre à nouveau. "Je vais mettre un peu d'huile sur toi aussi – essaie de ne pas jouir." Il le dit avec un sourire malicieux et insolent, et Athos lui rend son sourire, puis gémit dès que Porthos touche sa queue avec ses doigts chauds et huilés.

"Chhhut, je sais," Porthos essaie de l'apaiser, le touche avec une concentration attentive, aussi léger que possible. "Et voilà. Tu es prêt."

Il range le flacon et se repositionne, transmettant sa chaleur corporelle à Athos, même sans le toucher. Athos, incapable de bouger, regarde Porthos prendre sa queue et s'aligner au-dessus. Son esprit est parti tellement loin qu'il remarque à peine la sensation des mains de Porthos sur sa peau hypersensible. Mais quand son gland touche l'anneau de muscle à l'entrée de Porthos, il pousse un gémissement sonore. L'attente devient intolérable, et Athos réalise qu'il s'est accroché aux épaules de Porthos comme s'il avait peur de couler.

Il ne veut pas se répandre avant de savoir ce que ça fait d'être à l'intérieur de Porthos, avant de connaître cette chaleur serrée qui risque de lui retourner l'esprit.

"Je vais descendre," prévient Porthos, et puis il bouge, lent et déterminé, jusqu'à ce que le bout du pénis d'Athos s'engouffre à l'intérieur de lui. Ils halètent tous les deux, et Athos pourrait mourir de plaisir.

"Ça va?" demande Porthos entre ses dents serrées. Athos ne peut répondre que par des hochements de tête frénétiques. Son corps est devenu trop étroit pour contenir son extase.

"Porthos," gémit-il une fois, puis une deuxième fois malgré lui.

Porthos recommence à bouger, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'Athos soit complètement à l'intérieur de lui, piégé dans une chaleur étourdissante. Ils sont tous les deux agités de frémissements, et quand Athos sent un petit tressautement de sa queue à l'intérieur de Porthos, puis le tressautement de Porthos contre son ventre en réaction, il en devient presque fou.

"Bon sang, j'adore te sentir," murmure Porthos contre sa tempe, les lèvres assez proches pour frôler sa peau, son souffle assez brûlant pour faire frissonner Athos. "Tu fais ça si bien... Tu t'es bien retenu pour moi..."

Il recule pour pouvoir regarder Athos dans les yeux, et Athos gémit à cause du changement d'angle en posant les mains sur les cuisses de Porthos pour les stabiliser tous les deux.

"Oui, voilà, tiens-moi, et je..." Porthos se hausse soudainement, lève ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'Athos glisse presque hors de lui, "je vais te faire tellement de bien, tu vas voir."

Et puis il se met à bouger, sans plus s'arrêter il met le feu au corps d'Athos, le réduit à des plaintes désespérées et à des gémissements sonores qui se répercutent sur les murs vides de son esprit.

Athos est proche de la fin depuis si longtemps qu'il en sent déjà le goût. Il manque de basculer à chaque coup de hanche de Porthos... même si une part de lui voudrait se retenir éternellement, et ne jamais, jamais s'arrêter.

Porthos est étroit et chaud autour de lui, et chaque mouvement de ses hanches coupe le souffle d'Athos, le fait presser les cuisses de Porthos assez fort pour laisser des bleus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de pire : la sensation d'être à l'intérieur de Porthos, ou le fait de le voir bouger, de voir son corps monter et redescendre, jusqu'à étourdir Athos de désir.

Il est trop bouleversé pour regarder le visage de Porthos, alors il recommence à bouger les mains, les fait glisser sur la peau de Porthos en les suivant du regard. "Oui, c'est bon," murmure Porthos affectueusement, "… c'est bon de sentir tes mains, viens, pose-les... pose-les ici..." Porthos prend les mains d'Athos dans les siennes et les place sur ses hanches, puis plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent sur ses fesses, le bout des doigts effleurant presque l'endroit où le pénis d'Athos le pénètre.

Athos se dit que la folie doit ressembler à ça.

"Tu aimes?" demande Porthos d'une voix à la fois extatique et incertaine qui fait perdre à Athos le peu de contrôle qui lui reste.

"Oui," gémit-il dans un presque-sanglot. "Oui, tu me fais tellement, ah, tellement de bien..." Il lève la tête pour regarder Porthos dans les yeux. "J'aime ça, Porthos, j'adore ça."

Porthos sourit et se penche pour un baiser. Un baiser gourmand et avide, mais en même temps si affreusement tendre qu'Athos émet un nouveau sanglot. Porthos interrompt le mouvement de ses hanches pour pouvoir continuer à embrasser Athos, et le manque soudain de friction est trop délicieux pour qu'Athos puisse l'endurer en silence. Son état d'esprit actuel est inexprimable, alors il laisse sortir ses gémissements et ses cris sans retenue.

"Mmmh, d'accord," chuchote Porthos contre ses lèvres, en engloutissant un autre de ses gémissements. « Il est temps que tu jouisse, tu ne crois pas? » Et sur ces mots il se remet à bouger, tout à coup si serré qu'Athos peine à garder les yeux ouverts devant les flashs de lumière qui troublent sa vision.

Il bascule si vite qu'il en serait effrayé s'il ne se trouvait pas déjà en sureté dans les bras de Porthos. Il se répand à l'intérieur de Porthos, pendant que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans son dos, s'accrochant à lui de toutes leur force. Il ne remarque même pas que Porthos s'accroche également, en pressant son visage dans son cou et en exhalant des bouffées d'air brûlantes contre sa peau humide de sueur.

Une fois qu'il s'est dépensé et que tout est fini, Athos se sent de nouveau normal – mais le monde est devenu plus doux, calme et apaisé, tout en contours flous et en contact familiers. Il enfuit sa tête dans les boucles de Porthos et inspire à fond.

"Mmmh, c'est bien," dit Porthos qui semble aussi ému qu'Athos, et Athos sent ses muscles se contracter autour de sa queue ramollie. Porthos tire sur le bras droit d'Athos, prend sa main dans la sienne et la pose sur son érection. "A mon tour, si tu veux bien?"

Athos est presque trop faible pour hocher la tête, toujours enfoui à l'intérieur de Porthos. Il bouge la main le long de l'érection de Porthos comme s'il était en transe. Porthos garde sa propre main sur celle d'Athos, entremêle leurs doigts et guide leur mouvement. Il installe un rythme régulier, tranquille et indolent, jusqu'à ce qu'il se contracte autour du sexe d'Athos une seconde fois et jouisse aussi, se répandant sur le torse d'Athos.

Si Athos n'était pas complètement épuisé, ce serait assez pour piquer son intérêt et le durcir à nouveau. Mais il s'effondre en avant, pose la tête sur l'épaule de Porthos et tente de retrouver son souffle et sa raison.

"Tu as été si bon," murmure Porthos à son oreille en embrassant le lobe, "si bon à l'intérieur de moi."

Ses mots poussent Athos à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux, lui donnent la force et l'audace de parler. « Merci de... de m'avoir laissé le faire. »

« Toujours, » répond Porthos. Ses yeux sont doux et sa voix sincère, et le cœur d'Athos y réagit comme un cerf qui sent l'approche du chasseur : en se figeant totalement. Comme s'il voulait être pris.

Ils restent sans bouger encore quelques instants, puis Porthos pose la main sur la joue d'Athos et l'observe d'un œil plus clair et plus aiguisé qu'avant. "Tu te sens bien?"

"Oui," confirme Athos en sentant ses lèvres esquisser un sourire. "Très bien."

"Parfait," répond Porthos en souriant, et puis il bouge : il serre les dents et se hausse lentement sur ses genoux. Athos étouffe une exclamation d'inconfort et attrape ses hanches, et le regard de concentration intense de Porthos s'interrompt une seconde. "Je hais ce moment."

Puis il monte plus haut, et Athos glisse hors de lui. Ce n'est pas désagréable, juste moins chaud et serré qu'avant, ce qui est bien sûr regrettable, mais pas insupportable.

Le front creusé de Porthos montre un vague sentiment d'inconfort alors qu'il revient sur les genoux d'Athos, alors Athos tend les mains pour lui offrir des caresses apaisantes sur le dos.

"Mmh, je savais que tu serais doué pour ça," murmure Porthos avec un soupir en laissant retomber sa tête.

"Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien?" demande Athos, tout à coup inquiet, et Porthos dépose un baiser sur son épaule.

"Bien sûr. Je me sens merveilleusement bien! ...Mais aussi un peu vide, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Tu me remplissais, et maintenant ça me manque."

Athos cligne des yeux sur son épaule et dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Il ne s'attendait pas à... une telle réponse. "Ah bon?"

"Nh-mh..." Porthos avance ses lèvres le long de son épaule et vers le cou d'Athos, en s'attardant sur son pouls.

Athos le prends alors dans ses bras, en essayant de lui rendre un peu de sa chaleur et de son réconfort. Sa main droite repose sur le bas du dos de Porthos tandis que la gauche peigne doucement ses cheveux.

"Tu es vraiment parfait," dit Porthos calmement en embrassant le premier endroit qui lui tombe sous les lèvres, et qui se trouve être le lobe de son oreille. Il ronchonne. "Dommage qu'il faille encore se laver."

Son ton désolé provoque un petit sourire chez Athos, qui le serre plus fort. "Il le faut, pourtant."

"Je sais," marmonne Porthos, avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir – puis il bouge, se retire des genoux d'Athos et sort du lit.

Il fait maintenant presque trop noir pour suivre ses déplacements dans la pièce, mais Athos le suit quand même des yeux, tout en s'efforçant de bouger ses propres muscles engourdis.

"Attends, je vais t'aider," dit Porthos en mettant une main sur son épaule pour remettre Athos sur ses pieds. Il a ramené un bol d'eau et un chiffon qu'il frotte avec une détermination délicate sur la poitrine d'Athos.

Athos lève les yeux vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il est assez stable pour être déjà debout – et tombe sur un sourire attendri. "On s'inquiète pour mon bien-être?"

"Bien sûr," répond Athos avec une gravité qu'il ne ressent qu'à moitié. "J'y suis devenu assez attaché."

Porthos lui lance un clin d'œil. "Je sais." Il rince le chiffon, puis tend le bras en arrière, entre ses jambes, et Athos -

"Laisse-moi faire ça." Porthos s'arrête et hausse un sourcil, et Athos s'éclaircit la gorge. "S'il te plait."

Porthos ne dit rien. Il pose simplement le bol sur le lit, tend le chiffon à Athos et se retourne. Il se tient immobile quand Athos pose la main gauche sur sa hanche, n'a aucun mouvement de recul quand Athos prend le chiffon fermement dans sa main et commence à... essuyer sa semence sur la peau de Porthos. La plupart a déjà séché, mais il en coule encore par l'ouverture. Athos se mord la lèvre et travaille aussi calmement et efficacement que possible. Parce que sinon, il va cacher son visage dans le dos de Porthos et implorer son pardon... ou peut-être qu'il va craquer et le nettoyer avec sa langue et faire le dernier pas vers la dégradation absolue.

"C'est bon," dit enfin Porthos en arrêtant la main d'Athos qui s'apprête à rincer le chiffon pour la cinquième fois. "Je suis propre maintenant."

Le chiffon glisse des mains d'Athos tandis que Porthos se retourne entièrement, et regarde Athos d'un air entendu. "Merci"

Athos baisse la tête et laisse retomber ses cheveux devant son visage. "Je crois que je suis damné, Porthos."

Il regrette ses mots presque instantanément. Porthos pourrait mal les interpréter et se remettre à croire qu'Athos a honte de lui. Ce n'est pas ça… ce ne sera jamais ça. Athos ne pourrait pas avoir honte de Porthos ; il n'a même plus vraiment honte de ce qu'ils font tous les deux.

Ce n'est pas de la honte. C'est le fait d'avoir conscience d'un besoin dont il ne pourra plus jamais se libérer : il sera toujours le chien de quelqu'un. Dieu merci, il a trouvé un maître qui le traite avec attention et affection. Il ne doit pas perdre ce maître-là... sinon que deviendra-t-il?

Porthos, au lieu de se méprendre, se contente d'émettre un son dubitatif et retire le bol du lit. Ensuite il pousse doucement Athos sur le dos et l'allonge pour pouvoir s'étendre à côté de lui. "Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que certaines personnes ont un besoin tordu de dire aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire, en les menaçant de brûler en enfer s'ils n'obéissent pas à des règles inventées. Quelle absurdité! Je veux dire, à part tuer quelqu'un, voler et ce genre de chose, les gens devraient avoir le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent." Il s'arrête pour remonter la couverture sur eux, et attire Athos qui se cale en rougissant sur sa poitrine. "Surtout que j'aime vraiment t'avoir dans mon lit. Imagine, si quelqu'un venait et essayait de nous gâcher le plaisir... Je suis sûr qu'Aramis lui tirerait dessus avec son mousquet."

Dès qu'il enregistre les derniers mots, Athos se met à rire frénétiquement dans le cou de Porthos. C'est la première fois depuis des années que son corps se sent comme ça – qu'il manque d'air sous l'effet de l'hilarité, et non de la panique. Il ne se souvient même plus de son dernier fou rire.

Cette question devrait le dégriser, mais il n'en est que plus reconnaissant pour cette nouvelle vie qu'il a réussi à se construire, pour cette nouvelle famille qui lui donne des raisons de sourire, lui qui se croyait voué à la culpabilité et au regret pour toujours.

"Je ne te mérite pas," murmure-t-il dès qu'il retrouve le contrôle de sa voix. "Je ne te mérite pas du tout."

"Ne sois pas ridicule," grogne Porthos. Athos n'a aucun mal à percevoir l'affection loyale derrière ce grognement. "Bien sûr que nous nous méritons." Il écrase Athos contre lui, peut-être délibérément. "Dors, maintenant."

Athos n'ajoute rien. C'était une journée chargée, après tout.

* * *

Athos se réveille le lendemain matin contre la poitrine de Porthos, en clignant des yeux faiblement pour chasser un rayon de soleil qui attaque ses paupières. Porthos semble toujours profondément endormi – le visage serein et détendu, le bras droit enroulé autour du torse d'Athos dans un geste protecteur.

Athos étudie ses traits, essaie d'absorber le plus d'informations possible, et il réalise qu'il a tendance à faire des allers-retours entre la cicatrice de son œil et la courbe singulière de son nez... Parfois il redescend sur sa bouche, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à rassembler les trois pour former un visage entier.

Athos incline alors la tête pour avoir un angle correct, et tout à coup le voilà, le visage de Porthos, reconstitué par ce sourire caché dans l'arc de ses lèvres, la pente de ses pommettes, les rides fines du coin de l'œil qui sont là même quand son visage est au repos.

Athos croyait qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais. Il ne s'est jamais permis de retomber amoureux après elle. Mais si ce qu'il ressent pour Porthos n'est pas de l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

Peut-être qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'est l'amour. Peut-être qu'il ne le saura jamais.

Si c'est son destin, alors il l'accepte avec joie. Parce que ce qu'il ressent maintenant lui suffit. C'est une émotion chaleureuse, vive et forte dans sa poitrine, bien plus lumineuse qu'il le croyait.

Elle le maintient en place sans peser sur lui – comme le bras de Porthos sur sa poitrine. Elle le protège.

Porthos choisit ce moment de tendre prise de conscience pour s'étirer et entrouvrir un œil...avant de le refermer avec un sourire timide. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

Athos continue à le regarder, sort la main de sous la couverture pour la placer sur la joue de Porthos, et promène le pouce d'avant en arrière sur sa barbe. "Tu as un visage très... particulier," dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Porthos lui lance un autre coup d'œil, légèrement soupçonneux. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?"

"Que j'aime te regarder," répond Athos, moins sérieux, mais douloureusement sincère. "C'est un bon visage."

Qui appartient à un homme bon, se dit-il. Un bon ami.

Un amant attentionné et un maître clément.

"Tu dis parfois des choses étranges," marmonne Porthos, avant de les rouler sur le matelas pour coincer Athos en dessous de lui et l'embrasser.

"Tu as un bon visage, toi aussi," dit-il après coup, quand Athos respire à nouveau et a passé les bras autour de sa taille. "Surtout quand tu souris."

Ses mots incitent les lèvres d'Athos à faire justement ça : un sourire, aussi doux que reconnaissant. "Il faut qu'on se lève," murmure-t-il tandis qu'un autre rayon de soleil vient éblouir ses yeux. "Je crois qu'on a trop dormi. Le soleil est déjà très persistant."

"Il l'est toujours," marmonne Porthos. Mais il libère Athos et s'étire avant de sortir du lit. Il est nu dans la lumière de l'aube, sans honte, beau et humain, et Athos le regarde en réalisant que sa gorge est devenue trop sèche pour parler.

Porthos lui lance un clin d'œil en voyant qu'il l'observe, et tend la main. "Viens, habillons-nous."

Athos prend sa main pour sortir du lit.

Ils s'habillent et se mettent en route pour prendre le petit déjeuner à la garnison avec d'Artagnan et Aramis. Aramis, à la grande surprise d'Athos, est déjà là, assis à table, son chapeau pivotant nerveusement entre ses mains. Sa tête remonte brusquement quand il les entend approcher, et puis il se lève, le chapeau replacé à la hâte sur ses cheveux en bataille. "Athos, tu as un moment, s'il te plait?"

Athos échange un regard rapide avec Porthos et hausse les épaules. "Bien sûr."

Il se laisse entraîner vers l'alcôve du forgeron, vide de son propriétaire, tandis que Porthos se dirige vers l'écurie, peut-être pour tenter encore une fois de lier connaissance avec le nouveau garçon d'écurie.

Pendant ce temps, Athos a tout le temps d'examiner les ombres profondes sous les yeux de son ami. Soit Aramis a passé la nuit à pratiquer cette activité qu'il affectionne plus que tout, soit il a mal dormi.

"Bonjour," dit Athos une fois qu'Aramis l'a traîné jusqu'à un endroit qu'il juge convenable pour une conversation privée.

Aramis ne fait pas du tout attention à lui, retire son chapeau et le fait virevolter à nouveau entre ses mains. "Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai dépassé les bornes hier," dit-il précipitamment. "Je ne voulais pas te forcer à – je ne... je n'ai pas réfléchi – je me suis dit que ce serait... que l'huile pourrait t'être... euh... utile et que tu..."

"Aramis," coupe Athos, pour arrêter ce monologue inédit, inouï, avant que l'enfer ne gèle et que les poules se mettent à avoir des dents. "Ce n'est pas grave."

"Tu vois, je voulais seulement vous aider," poursuit Aramis, apparemment sourd à l'intervention d'Athos. Il a l'air malheureux, avec ses mots qui trébuchent maladroitement sans exprimer correctement sa pensée. "Bien que vous n'ayez pas besoin d'aide concernant votre euh, relation, bien sûr que non. Je sais que Porthos – enfin que tu..."

"Aramis," répète Athos, et cette fois Aramis l'entend, s'arrête, et le regarde avec de grands yeux tristes. Athos ne sait que faire de cet aspect d'Aramis. Il ne l'a jamais vu si... dénué d'humour.

Athos croyait que ce serait plus agréable. Étrangement, les moqueries lui manquent maintenant qu'elles ont disparu. Au lieu de ressentir un quelconque sentiment de légitimation, il est touché par l'inquiétude évidente d'Aramis, par le fait que ses soucis l'ont manifestement tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit.

L'honnêteté semble être la meilleure voie à suivre dans ces circonstances, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver un peu de légèreté. "Nous avons déjà utilisé ton cadeau," dit Athos calmement. "Tu te fais du souci pour rien."

La lueur qui s'allume dans les yeux d'Aramis après cette confession est presque comique. "Ah bon?"

Athos soupire. "Je préfère taire les détails."

Au lieu de lui sourire franchement, Aramis ébauche un petit sourire en coin, doux et étrangement distant. "Ça ne me regarde pas."

Athos éprouve un désir pressant de le serrer dans ses bras. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Aramis cligne des yeux. "Et toi?"

Athos avance d'un pas en ronchonnant pour passer un bras sur les épaules d'Aramis. "Tu croyais vraiment que je serais fâché, n'est-ce pas?"

Il entend Aramis soupirer et son front tombe sur l'épaule d'Athos. "J'ai été trop vite... Je t'ai donné l'huile sans réfléchir – et en public, en plus!"

"Eh bien oui – tout ça est incontestable," dit Athos avec cet accent hautain irrépressible, "mais cette fois les conséquences n'étaient pas aussi désagréables que d'habitude."

Il entend Porthos s'approcher derrière eux, et sa main atterrit sur l'épaule libre d'Athos, qu'elle serre doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"

"Un rare sentiment de repentir," l'informe Athos. "Surtout ne l'interrompt pas."

"Je ne me permettrais pas," répond Porthos – et puis il bouge, pose sa main libre sur l'épaule d'Aramis et le serre contre lui. "Viens ici, idiot."

Aramis se laisse entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve fermement encadré par les corps d'Athos et de Porthos.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mh?" demande Porthos. "Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?"

Aramis ne dit rien, alors Athos parle à sa place. "C'est à cause d'hier. Il a pensé que son cadeau n'était peut-être pas... du meilleur goût, finalement."

Porthos émet un petit rire. "Tu sais que c'est mauvais, quand tu commences à penser..."

Aramis relève alors la tête et les toise à tour de rôle. "Arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi."

"Pas contre toi," corrige doucement Athos. "Pour toi."

"Un pour tous, et tout ça," renchérit Porthos.

La bouche d'Aramis s'étire en un sourire involontaire. "C'est donc ça?"

Porthos écarte encore plus les bras pour pouvoir les attirer tous les deux contre lui. "Évidemment."

Aramis hésite, et jette des coups d'œil à Athos. "Je t'ai mis dans l'embarras hier -"

"Ce n'était pas la première fois," coupe Athos.

Aramis le fusille du regard. "- et je suis désolé." Ses yeux s'adoucissent. "Je croyais vraiment que tu serais fâché."

"Je n'avais aucune raison de l'être," dit Athos sincèrement. Il tourne la tête vers Porthos et sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres. "J'ai plus de raisons d'être reconnaissant, finalement."

Porthos sourit et lui lance un clin d'œil, et quand Athos regarde encore Aramis, il semble être redevenu lui-même. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas partager les détails?" dit-il avec un intérêt manifeste.

"Absolument certain," répond Athos d'une voix exaspérée. Porthos ricane.

D'Artagnan choisit ce moment pour pénétrer dans la cour. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'enquit-il. "Pourquoi on s'embrasse?"

"Pour célébrer notre lien!" répond Aramis promptement. "Évidemment!"

D'Artagnan se contente de hausser les épaules et s'avance vers eux avec une expression vaguement amusée. "Et vous le célébrez? Moi je le vois plutôt comme une corde pour se pendre..."

Porthos et Aramis se séparent en même temps pour l'accueillir dans leur cercle. Il ne se défend pas vigoureusement, et marmonne quelques protestations étouffées par le câlin.

"Laissez-le en un seul morceau," suggère Athos avec un sourire. "On pourrait encore en avoir besoin."

Le "merci" de d'Artagnan paraît quelque peu essoufflé, et le jeune homme se malaxe la poitrine quand ils le lâchent enfin.

"Je crois qu'on l'a cassé," annonce gaiement Aramis. "Ça veut dire qu'on peut le garder, non?"

D'Artagnan prend un air faussement indigné et entraîne Aramis vers la table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ce qui laisse Athos et Porthos côte à côte, regardant tous les deux vers l'endroit où leurs amis se chamaillent comme des gamins.

"Il était réellement inquiet," dit Athos calmement, les yeux fixés sur Aramis.

"C'est parce qu'il t'aime," dit Porthos simplement. "Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui."

"Je n'avais pas imaginé que ses sentiments avaient atteint une telle... intensité," répond Athos faiblement. Il ne croit pas mériter d'être aimé, pas par Aramis, et certainement pas par Porthos, qui secoue la tête avec un grognement.

"Alors tu es aussi stupide que lui."

"Cela ne fait aucun doute," murmure Athos, et Porthos lève les yeux au ciel.

"Parfois je me demande ce que je fais encore avec vous. C'est peut-être moi, le plus stupide des trois." Sur ces mots il s'éloigne vers Aramis et d'Artagnan... et Athos se déplace aussi machinalement – pas comme un chien au bout d'une laisse, mais plutôt comme un corps céleste attiré vers un autre par une force invisible.

Car c'est ce qu'ils sont pour lui. Ils ont vu sa part d'ombre et n'ont pas pris peur ; ils l'ont adoptée et sont restés dans son sillage, ils ont jeté leur éclat sur lui en lui accordant de la valeur. Il peut maintenant s'en souvenir dans ses moments de détresse et en tirer de l'espoir.

Athos les rejoint à table et partage leur repas, s'assied à côté de Porthos et laisse ses amis le bourrer de nourriture - pour combler les trous à l'intérieur, comme dirait Porthos. Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, se dit Athos. Il ne risque plus de dériver.

* * *

_Note de la traductrice : Voilà, c'est la fin de la première partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouvera pour la deuxième partie, dans laquelle Aramis aura un rôle beaucoup plus intéressant, et où notre duo deviendra un trio! J'ai hâte. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour partager vos impressions, c'est ce qui me motive._

_Bonnes fêtes à tous :)_

_Roy'._


End file.
